Shattered
by lucylovesfanfiction
Summary: "I have been abused. Depressed. Broken. Thrown away. But whats the point of staying in darkness? There is no point." Katniss is a junior in college and has been through an enourmous amount of despair, but is finally picking up the pieces of her life. She is finally having fun and making friends, two things foreign to her. But one person, on incident, is about to destroy everything.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY** GUYS!** IM SOOO EXITED TO POST THE VERY FIRST CHAPTER! But I gotta warn you, this chapter is rather dull because it's sort of the introduction but please stay with me! Heheh...ANYWAY! You have GOT to read my authors notes, EVERY ONE. You will get sick of me after a while, but please do because it will inform you on when I'm updating, contests, story review, ect! Idk if there's gonna be lemons yet, so if lemons are ur thing, stick around, and if they aren't, stick around too because there will be warnings when theyare lemons, if there are any. Ohands Gale fans...uh...I would hit theback button right now. ENOUGH OF MY BABBLING! Enjoyyyyyyyyyyy !**

**Lucy**

"No Gale, I can't today. I...I,m sorry." I cringe and hold the phone away from my ear when he begins to scream nasty things at me. He calls me a Seam Slut, And a shitty excuse for a person. A poor whore who only got to college for an archery scholarship. I guess that's true...

"You are making a mistake you nasty Seam slut. I guess you don't want to protect yourself or little Primmy. You better have them to me by tomorrow or I will destroy Prim and everything that's good in your life.

_"Prim is the only good thing in my life." _I want to say. Instead I just say, "Ok" and hang up the phone. Tears silently run down my face. I wipe them away quickly. No. I can't cry. There will never be anyone to comfort me. My life is miserable. As long as Prim is safe, that is ok with me.

I go to Capitol University college, which is a very nice college. Most of the kids there have lots of money, but I only got there for my archery scholarship. I live in an apartment across the street from the college, because I have to take care of my one year old baby sister, Prim. Our father died in a mine explosion a few weeks after our mother found out she was pregnant with after she gave birth to Prim, she died. The doctors said they have no idea how. I am certain she died of a broken heart. That left Prim with one person.

Me.

That all happened one year ago. My best friend Gale, well, was my best friend, his dad died in the same explosion mine did. He changed. In a terrible way. He got addicted to illegal drugs when some person the street sold it to him. Well they caught the person, and Gale began to become crazy. He came to me. He said if I don't get the drugs to him at least twice a month, he was going to hurt Prim. I can't let that happen. Ever. I had to agree, Prim is the only thing I have left, so here I am.

Katniss Everdeen, in her Junior year of college.

Katniss Everdeen, who has been lonely her whole life.

Katniss Everdeen, who will probably be lonely forever.

**Yeah, that was quite a downer, huh? Almost clicked the back button myself it was so sad...BUT! Seasons change and so do stories! And btw, this wasn't really a chapter, just an introduction. the regular chapters will be longer. And it will be sad for a couple more chapters...but it will warm up. Please don't forget this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is technically the first chapter of the story but I named it chapter two because I felt like it. :D thank you to the followers and people that are giving this story a shot, it means a lot! Ha that rhymed...sorry this chapter is gonna be a bit dull...it's not to the exiting part yet.. But soon There's a twist :) And thank you to my friend Hungergamesfan015 for giving me the idea of Cray and what he does in this story! You should read her story, The Big Change, its really good :)))**

**Lucy**

I wake up to the sound of screaming.

Prim..

I slip out of bed and trudge to her room. She lay in her crib, screaming her head off. She looks up with her huge blue eyes and sees me staring down at her, and she reaches her arms up and screams even louder. I sigh. I never wanted to be a mother, but I'm all that she has.

And she's all I have.

I pick her up. "Shh, it's okay, Prim. I'm here." She continues to scream and cry, and I gently put my hand behind her blonde curls, and pull her closer to me. I rock her back and forth and begin to sing softly.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_a bed of grass, a soft green pillow"_

The baby looks up at me in wonder and her screaming softens. She begins to play with the end of my braid and a small smile creeps onto my lips. Her eyes droop and her breathing gets heavier, and before I know it shes fast asleep. I gently set her down into the crib and shuffle quietly back to my room.

Its already 6:30, no point in going back to sleep again. I sigh and walk to the bathroom. I turn the water on and step into the shower. The warm water eases me a little, and I breathe deeply. I pour shampoo into my bed matted hair and scrub my scalp, hoping the pain of that would help me forget the emotional pain I feel every day. I think about my life. How I have to go on a two hour drive today just to get some stupid drugs to a nasty drug addict who was my best friend. It's a good thing I don't have classes today, because if I don't get them to him by today...I don't know what will happen. I close my eyes and wish the water would rinse the stress away, too. I sit in the shower for I don't know how long until I notice my skin is getting white and wrinkly. I step out of the shower and dry myself off quickly and rebraid my hair. Now what to wear...

I finally decide on a forest green v neck, dark jeans, and my hunting boots. I look at myself in the mirror.

A pretty girl, whos empty inside.

I take a moment to open the front door and get some fresh air. I see my college, that is already buzzing with students who have class this day. Students who probably don't know I exist. Boys have hit on me before, I'm sure of that. But I do them a great favor by pushing them away so they don't get the opportunity to meet the real me. I see students all over campus, talking to their friends and being social. One great thing about my school, though, is that its big on outdoor things. The outdoor campus is beautiful, especially in this time of year, fall. There are trails all over campus to walk, bike, or sit and read. My college has one really odd thing about it though-its big on weapons. There is an outdoor and indoor archery range, fencing range, even a knife throwing range. Which is actually good for me, because I can practice my archery any time I please. Not a lot of people do archery anyway. People say this school is big on weapons because a lot of people really want to get into this school and are jealous of the students who go here, so there are a lot of robberies and in some cases, people come just to hurt the students here. So they want us to have our way of self defense.

I don't live on campus like most students do, I live in a small house across the street of the college so I can take care of Prim. When I'm at classes, a nice woman named Greasy Sae who runs a daycare up the street takes care of her. She really is a nice person. The house I live in actually isn't bad looking. It's two floors, but pretty small. I do my best to keep the outside and inside as clean as I can, but that's really hard to do when your juggling classes and a baby with it, too.

I'm not poor, but I do have some troubles. I don't have a job, and the only way I can afford this is because of the money that was given to me after my parents died. I have no idea what I'll do when it runs out, though, so I have to stay on my toes to make sure I don't spend too much money at a time.

Plus Gale's drugs are really expensive.

I don't feel like going to drop the drugs off now, and I don't think Gale will be very happy with me if I drop them off early. So I decide on going on campus for a bit, maybe shooting targets or reading will help clear my mind a bit.

I climb upstairs and give Prim a quick bath, dress her, and brush her tangled blonde curls. As I brush her hair, she plays with the end of my braid. She tugs it a bit too hard. "Ow! Prim..." She giggles and looks up at me. She puts her finger on my nose. "Kat Kat!" She giggles. I can't help but laugh. I tickle her and she squeals into a fit of giggles. I smile and smooth out her soft yellow dress. "Ready to go to day care for a bit, Little Duck?" I say. "Quack!" She bursts into another fit of giggles. I roll my eyes and laugh, and scoop her up into my arms. I feed her a quick breakfast of cheerios and grab an apple myself. I bustle out the front door and lock it. I set her in her car seat gently and strap her up. She pouts. I frown. "What's wrong?" I ask her. She grins. "I wanna drive!" She giggles. I laugh. "Here." I take a paper plate from the back seat next to her. I have no idea how that got there. I hand it to her and grin. "Now you can drive." She squeals and snatches the plate, and turns it around making car noises. I laugh and shut the door, and sit myself in the drivers seat. My car is a crappy Mini Cooper, but it drives. That's all that matters.

The car ride is smooth, the fall leaves swishing about in the cool air. I turn on the radio and begin to sing softly. Before I know it we have reached Greasy Sae's. I drop Prim off and give a bit of cash to Greasy Sae, thank her, and hurry on my way. I pull into the campus parking lot a bit nervously, I have never been good in social situations. I calm myself down and grab my silver bow that my father gave to me, along with a quiver that contains 12 silver gleaming arrows and my green bag with some cash, my piece of crap of a cell phone, and a book. I sling the quiver over my back and walk quickly to the outdoor archery range. I smile to myself. I haven't shot in ages. I get to the range and line myself up. Looks like I'm the only one today. Fine by me.

I knock in an arrow and exhale, pulling the arrow back so it lines up perfectly. I am about to shoot when- "Hey, sweet lips." I jump and my arrow flies and burries itself deeply in the bark of a tree. I whip around angrily to look at the person who made me shoot such a horrible shot, and its none other than the School's Player Finnick Odair. "Hey now, looking a little tense, are we?" He grins and reaches out to rub my shoulders."Damn you, Finnick!" I reach out to shove him but he grabs my arms. He grabs one of my hands and opens up the palm. In it he places a sugar cube. He curls my fingers back into a fist and bends down to whisper in my ear, "I want to know all your secrets." I scoff and push him away, and throw the sugar cube at his eye.

"Ouch!" he squeals, and I want to laugh at how much of a girl he sounds like. But I don't, i just cross my arms and smirk. "Keep your hands off me, or next time it will be an arrow." I snap. He takes a step closer, and before I know it, I'm swept off my feet. I squirm in his arms and he smirks. "Put me down you bastard!" I yell. He fake gasps in horror, and pretends he is offended. He pouts his lip out, but it is quickly replaced with a sedecutive smile. he bends down again to whisper in my ear. "I like 'em fiesty." I squirm in his arms and yell nasty things at him. I see out of the corner of my eye a blonde haired boy walk out of the building. He notices Finnick and I, and his eyes widen at the scene. He rushes over. "Come on, Finn, put her down." "Oh but you know how I am with fiesty ones, Peeta." Finnick says and smirks down at me. That enrages me even more and I begin to pound on his chest and scream louder for him to put me down. "Finnick!" The blonde one shouts, and eventually Finnick gives in. He fake pouts and puts me down.

I am furious. my cheeks are hot and I'm breathing heavy and staring daggers at Finnick. "You..." I am about to pounce on Finnick, but the blonde one holds me back. I am too enraged to look at either one in the face. I notice my shirt is up a little from all that squirming. I pull it down quickly and notice Finnick was staring there. I scowl at him, and he grins. "Finnick, why don't you go back to our dorm." The blonde one says. finnick bows. "As you wish, master." He winks at me and jogs to the dorm houses.

"I...am so sorry about him..." the blonde one says. I finally turn around and look up at him. I almost take in my breath at the sight of him.

Here standing before me is the most beautiful boy I have ever seen.

He has golden blonde hair that falls on his forehead in waves, and the most gorgeous sea blue eyes I have ever seen. he is wearing a white shirt that shows off his huge arm muscles, and how toned his abs are. His jeans also show off his legs. Once again, very muscular.

"Finnicks' a good guy, he's just like that sometimes." He lets out a breathy laugh and holds out his hand. "My names' Peeta." I crease my eyebrows for a moment, studying him, but eventually give in and shake his hand. "Katniss." "Oh, I know." he replies rather quickly. He knows my name? I look at him with confusion. "What?" I reply. His face flushes and so do his ears, and he looks to the ground. "Oh, uh, nothing." I give him a confused frown and he smiles sheepishly.

Silence.

This is getting awkward.

"Let's try this again. My name's Peeta Mellark. What's yours?" he says with a flushed face and nervous smile. I can't help but laugh. "Katniss Everdeen." I reach out and shake his hand.

**Yeah, yeah. Cheesy ending, I know. But I need your advice! PLEASE REVIEW WHAT YOU WANT! Do you think the careers ( Cato, Clove, Marvel, Glimmer, ect.** )should** be mean in this story or their friends? I'm positive that Annie and Johanna and POSSIBLY Madge are going to be friends. Thats another one! Should madge be in this story? What about Delly? PLEASE COMMENT! Drama in next chapter... I think. Hope your enjoying story so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys...sorry you have had to wait a whole week for an update :/ I have been really busy at school lately with my choir contest...and i kinda got writers block for what to put for next chapter so sorry if this chapter sucks lol. And only one person answered my questions about the careers delly and madge! THANK YOU TO THAT PERSON! but the story is gonna suck if u guys dont tell me what you want... I decided to kinda do my own thing with Delly. PLEEEEEEASE REVIEW AND ILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! Oh and sorry about the Prim confusion...I didnt know that one year olds couldnt really talk at that age...:/ but as they say, its a story.**

**Lucy**

I finish shaking hands with Peeta, and we stand there rocking on our heels awkwardly. Peeta seems to be in some sort of trance, his blue eyes gazing off in the distance. I turn around, trying to spot what he was staring at, but now I see it.

Or should I say _her._

There stands Delly Cartwright, one of the most beautiful girls in the whole school, talking to some guy. I scowl but quickly wipe it off my face, then turn to see if Peeta is still in his trance. Of course he is. I scoff quietly to myself, shake my head slightly, turn around quickly and begin to walk away, Peeta still in his little world full of a hot blonde with boobs bigger than her brain. I continue to walk away when apparently Peeta snaps out of it because I hear him intake his breath and call out my name. I continue to walk and he catches my arm. I turn around and cross them. Wait, this isn't me. What am I doing? No. I can't be jealous. I shake my head and regain myself. I look him in the eye, waiting for him to talk.

"Katniss...I, uh, s-sorry, I..." he stutters nervously, but I cut him off. "I'll see you around, Peeta." And with that, I grab my things and hustle away.

**Peeta's POV**

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, MELLARK?! I open my mouth, shocked with myself, letting a pretty girl like that just walk away from me. I beat my head with my palms. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"What was that, Mellark?" I turn around, and roll my eyes at the sight of my friend Johanna Mason. "Shut up, Johanna." I sigh and shake my head. She chuckles.

"You messed up there, Mellark. You could have knocked her up." she smirks. I glare at her, but we both know I don't mean it. She says I'm too 'soft' to hurt someone. "Go to hell, Johanna." she bursts into a fit of cackles and laughter, and I playfully swat her arm. "Relax, Blondie. You'll get your chance again." she winks and walks away. I pray she's right, but after a stunt like that, I don't know if I will.

**Katniss's POV**

When I'm out of Peeta's sight, I storm off to my car. Just when I thought there was at least one decent person out there who I could maybe, just maybe, be friends with, he has to prove me wrong by drooling over some blonde. Yet what guy wouldn't... I shake my head. No. I can't think about this. I will always be lonely and I have to be ok with that. Plus, who would want to be friends with somebody with a kid on their shoulder? Plus if I started dating, they would know if we ever got married that he would become like an instant father. Plus there's one more thing.

The stupidest guy wouldn't have a relationship with me if it saved their life.

Why am I thinking these things? I'm being ridiculas. All guys want to do is get in your pants.

I put my things in the back of the car and drive to Greasy Sae's to pick up Prim. I knock on the door, and Greasy Sae answers with a toothless smile.

"Katniss, sweetie, come in! Prim is just making a mess at the table with her cheerios." she says with a chuckle and I follow her to the kitchen. There, Prim sits in a highchair, and without a doubt making a huge mess with cheerios. Her blue eyes sparkle at the sight of me, and I smile lightly. "Kat Kat!" she screams, and reaches her arms up. I swoop over and pick up Prim with cheerios all over her face. She curls her toes around my sides and wraps her arms around my neck. I look over to see Greasy Sae smiling with her hands on her hips, looking down and shaking her head. I frown but a small smile forms on the corners of my lips. "What?" I ask her. She at me and chuckles. "Katniss Everdeen, you are a good soul, a good soul. I open my mouth to question her, but she stops me. "Smart, brave, and despicibly beautiful." she grins at me, and I blush. "Thank you for taking care of Prim, I'll see you tommorrow." I give her a small smile and head out on my way.

I put Prim in the car and get in myself. Then I remember I have to get the drugs to _him _today. I sigh and begin to drive home. "So… How was it today at daycare?" I ask Prim. She giggles. "I made a mess". I laugh. "I saw that."

We get home and I take Prim in to take a quick nap before I have to get my car loaded with the drugs to take to Gale. I walk to the back of the house by the back door, and open a closet full of the drugs. I pick up a heavy box and wobble as I carry it to my car. I want to cry, but I can't. I have to keep my head up. I set it in with a big thud, and walk back inside, my arms like jelly.

A few minutes later, I hear a knock at the door. I look through the peephole, and see Peeta and Finnick arguing.

Peeta and Finnick.

Peeta and Finnick?!

WHAT?

Calm down Katniss. You probably left an arrow at the shooting range and they came to return it. Yeah. That's it.

I open the door and I don't think they realize it, but they continue to argue. They both glance over at the same time, their eyes widen, and they brush themselves off and plaster a big smile on their faces. I raise an eyebrow. "Uh, hi?" I say with caution. Their ridicules grins are starting to make me scared. "Hi there, Katniss! Finnick here just wanted to apologize for his uh...actions." Peeta says nervously. I want to laugh at them for how nervous they look, but I grin at Finnick and cross my arms. "He did, did he?" I smirk and wait for his answer.

Finnick looks at Peeta. "Peeetaaaaa, do I really have to do this?" He groans. I continue to cast a smirk at Finnick. "Yes, you do." Even though Peeta still has a stupid grin on his face, he looks as amused as I do. Finnick grunts.

"Fine! I'm sorry! Happy Peeta?"

Peeta stomps his foot.

I-AAOOOOWWWm sorry for sexually harassing you."

He glares at Peeta and Peeta grins right back at him. I can't help but laugh.

Silence.

Silence.

Suddenly we all burst into laughter. We laugh so hard that Finnick falls and Peeta and I laugh even harder. Even Finnick is laughing even though he's moaning in pain at the same time. Tears stream down our faces, and I don't think I've laughed this hard since my father was alive. When we calm down a bit, Peeat rubs the back of his neck nervously and his face and ears turn red. I clear my throat.

"So, um...not to be rude, but how did you guys know I live here?" I ask. Peeta blushes madly and I find it comical how easily he blushes. Finnick grins at him and he turns a darker shade of pink. Finnick puts his arm around his shoulder.

"Well our friend Peeta here-AAOOOOOOWWW" I look down and notice Peeta's foot furiously pressing down on Finnick's foot. I frown in confusion and look at them, expecting them to say something. Peeta's blushing fades and he smiles at me. I can't help but give a small smile back. Peeta opens his mouth to say something when-

"Shit! Peeta, we've got football in 20! Come on!" Finnick pulls on Peeta's arm and Peeta furrows his brow but looks back at me and smiles, giving me a quick wave. I wave back, and as they pull out. I smile and shut the door.

I go upstairs to wake up Prim so we can start on the stupid 2 hour drive, and load her in the car. Lets hope Gale's not drunk enough to decide to beat me to a pulp.

**wasn't expecting that huh? HA! Sorry there wasn't drama in this chapter... But I hope you had a good laugh ;) oh and I have a contest! Whoever gives me the best idea, there has to be at least 10 entries, I will put there name in this book as a small role! Anyways, review and PLEASE tell ur friends, I'm having trouble trying to spread the word!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DUN DUN DUN...Guys i gotta warm you, this chapter has VERY VERY dark scenes...if you are a Gale fan or can't handle this type of stuff, I would turn back now. JUST A WARNING. It will get better though, this whole story isn't dark, it actually gets pretty fun after a while :D anyway...yeah. This chapter is pretty bad. Good luck :)**

**READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ!^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Here we are...

The Seam.

My old memories.

My old friends.

Where an abusive drug addict whos about to beat the shit out of me lives.

I take one last shaky breath and step out of the car. I open the back seat door, with Prim in tears. She knows what is about to come.

"I'm so sorry Primmy, I have to leave you here for just a little while. I promise not very long. Try not to make too much noise, I'm so sorry." I whisper, silent tears trailing down my cheeks. I am a horrible person. I'm leaving a one year old in a car by herself, even if its just for a few minutes. I feel awful. But what choice do I have? I can't bring her in Gale's house...

"Don't go, Kat Kat! Meanie is gonna give you markers." I sigh. Markers is Prim's word for bruises, cuts, burns...whatever he plans to give me today. I stroke her rosy cheek with my palm. She begins to cry.

"Shh, shh. It's going to be okay. Kat will be right back." I kiss her cheek. "But.." "Shh. Be strong for me, Prim. I love you. I'll be back soon." I give her one last kiss, roll the car window doors down a bit for fresh air, give her a sippy cup and quietly shut the door. I lift the drugs from the front seat and trudge to Gale's front door. I knock on the door with a shaky hand, but he doesn't respond. I take in a breath and open the front door. I am greeted with the smell of drugs and dirty clothes, alocohol and cigarettes.

"G-Gale?" I call out softly, my voice breaking.

"WHO'S THERE?" He bellows.

"Gale, it's me. K-Katniss."

I hear footsteps from the upstairs, stomping downward. He gets to the bottom of the stairs and an evil grin replaces his scowl. My hands tremble as I set the drugs on his kitchen table covered in clutter. I slowly back towards the door, Gale staring at me. I finally get the nerve to turn around and touch the doorknob. I feel something tug on my braid. Hard. He spins me around to face his red face full of bitterness and hatred.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" he lifts me off the ground with my braid and throws me into a wall. I slump to the ground, my eyes rolling back slightly at the pain in my head. He kicks me hard in the stomach.

"I-" kick "HOPE" kick "YOUR" kick "LEARNING" kick "YOUR" kick "LESSON" kick "YOU SLUT!" he kicks me hard one last time, and I whimper in pain. He laughs.

"Look at you. A worthless girl. You mean nothing to the world. That college outta throw you on the street like the useless scum you are. People like you get nowhere on life. Just feeding on the bottoms of people that have more than you. Which is everyone, because you have nothing. You are nothing. You always will be nothing. what happened to you, _Catnip?"_ He grins mockingly at the last part. Tears stream down my face. I can't take it anymore. "What happened to you, Gale?" his eyes soften a moment, then fire up with rage. I've never seen him this angry. Then he smiles. "Okay Catnip. I think you still have a few things to learn." He goes to a closet and takes out a rod.

Oh no.

The rod.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.

He goes to the fire pit and lets the rod soak in the fire while I sit here hyperventalating. Fire has always been my biggest fear...because of my father's death, and because of him.

And he knows it.

He plucks the rod out of the flames and slowly walks towards me, the tip of the rod orange, red hot with heat. "No..." I whisper as he gets closer. "NO! NO! NO!" I scream, clutching the walls in fear. I have no escape. He has been cornering me this whole time.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" he says mocking me, and laughs. I scream and sob as he inches closer. He rips off my pants.

Then he presses the rod into my bare hip.

I scream louder than I ever have before, steam rising from my skin as he touches me with it over and over and over again. On my hips, thighs, and back. The pain is excruciating. I choke on my own swallow from screaming so hard, and choke and cough and scream at the same time as he continues to poke me with it, laughing the whole way. When the rod begins to cool down, he stops poking me and tosses it aside. I can't breathe as I watch my skin blister and twitch. He yanks me to my feet and presses me to the wall.

"I'm not done yet." he whispers hoarsley, the smell of alcohol reeking his breath. My eyes widen in realization and am about to scream when his lips sloppily crash against mine. I choke sobs as he continues to sloppily kiss me and touch me. He is just about to reach under my shirt when he passes out.

Passes out?

Oh.

I thank the alcohol for taking over his system.

I roughly snatch my pants from the ground and howl in pain as I pull them up. I limp out of the house and to my car, breathing in relief when I saw nobody saw me. I open the back door to see Prim sobbing her eyes out. I cry too at the sight of her. I hate it when she cries. I scoop her up and pull her close.

"I-I-I heard you K-Kat Kat." She cries. "Shh, I'm okay now, Prim. I'm okay." I lied, trying not to flinch at the awful pain in my hips and thighs.

"Did h-he give you mark-kers?" she asks. I sigh and nod my head slightly. She buries her head in the crook of my neck and cries. I only know of one thing to calm her down.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise_

I don't finish the song before she falls asleep. I set her in the car seat and strap her in. I climb in the front seat and begin to drive. About an hour later, i see police lights behind me. I sigh. Really? Now? I pull over and slump in my chair. A second or so later, an officer comes to my window.

"Miss, I'm afraid you were speeding, 4 miles above the regular speed limit. Driver's license and registration, please?" i take them out of my console and hand it to him. He looks it over. "I'll be right back, Miss..." he squints at my nametag. "Everdeen." I nod and he walks back to his police car. Why did it have to be now? I have enough pain in my life, and I don't have any room for more. He comes back a few minutes later and hands me back my license and registration. I get a better look at his face. "Cray?" I ask in disbelief. He grins.

"Between you and me kitten, I'm a cop and an illegal drug seller. He grins and hands me a ticket. I look at him. Why would he give me a ticket? I thought we were friends. He seems to read my mind, because he chuckles, "The law is the law, kitten." He looks over my head at the seat next to me. "Whatcha got there?" i look over, and see some drugs i forgot to bring into Gale. Thank gosh its Cray.

"Some drugs I forgot to drop off to Gale." Cray is my friend, he knows the whole Gale situation. He looks at me and grins evilly. What? "The law is the law, kitten." he repeats. My eyes widen as he speaks into a radio. "Officer Thom, we've got a drug dealer here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait but I have been really discouraged to continue. I only got 2 reviews, and thank you so much to those 2 people! But c mon guys, do you really want me to continue?**

Before I can blink, I am in the back of Cray's police car, Prim in my lap. I can barely move. I can barely talk. I can barely breathe.

I'm a criminal.

"Wh-where are we going?" I manage out, but I'm pretty sure what the answer is.

"Why Kitten, I'm afraid your going to court!" Cray says. I am outraged.

"COURT? How dare you Cray! I thought we were friends! I told you my situation and trusted you! I knew your drugs were illegal, but I didn't tell a soul! I could have kicked your ass! I could have run you in jail like the scum you are!" I spit, disgusted with him. He laughs in my face.

"Kitten, I don't think trash talking an officer is gonna do you any good." I shake with fury.

"YOUR NO COP! YOU AREN'T EVEN A GOOD PERSON, YOU LYING, CHEATING BASTARD! YOU-" he cuts me off.

"You listen here, _honey._ Im doing you a favor by taking you to court! I'm giving your sorry ass a chance! I swear I could put you in a cell and little Blondie in an orphanage faster than you could think. So don't get your braid in a twist." He snaps, venom radiating off his lips. I refuse to let tears stream down my face. I almost forget about to excruciating pain in my hips and thighs from the shock and sadness I'm feeling right now. Silence for the rest of the ride.

We arrive at the courthouse, and I shake in fear when he takes out handcuffs.

"No! I have to hold Prim!" I tuck her deeper into my arms.

"I think I'll be the one making the desicions, kitten." He says and mumbles something into his radio. A few minutes later a female officer comes out. "No!" I scream, tucking Prim harder in my arms. The cop wrestles with my arms while I scream and sob for about ten minutes until she finally gets a hold of he. "NO! NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" I scream, trying to jump out of Cray's grip as the female officer takes her away.

"Relax, kitten, Rue's just gonna watch over her while the court session is going on." He says, clearly agitated. My sobs quiet, but the ache in my heart is just the same.

"Kat Kat!" Prim cries, and I lose it. Cray shoots his tazergun at Me. I scream in pain and the wind is knocked out of me as I fall over, paralyzed in pain.

"Don't mess with someone at high authority, Kitten." Cray hisses in my ear. The pain is even worse in my thighs and hips from the rod, add fire with a taser gun and it doesn't feel too good. I'm too paralyzed to scream or cry though. After about five minutes, the taser affect wares off, but the pain is still there. I try to stand, but I collapse. Cray has to practically drag me in. He says I'm arrested for the night, and my trial is in the morning. I still can't believe it.

" Slight change of plans, kitten. Your court session is tomorrow, tonight your in the slammer. We will provide you with a lawyer tomorr- " I don't need a lawyer." I snap. he sighs and shakes his head. He hands me an orange jumpsuit.

I guess it's official now.

"Go change in that bathroom over there." He shoves me and my wobbly legs manage to make it in the bathroom. I change into the jumpsuit and step out of the Bathroom. Cray leads me to a cell. "Sweet dreams, Kitten." He locks the cell door. I can't believe it. I am in jail.

I am in jail.

And I have a court session tomorrow.

And I don't know where Prim is.

I cry myself to sleep.

**sorry this chapter was short, I wanted the full court session to be in one scrapper, and I think my fingers will get sore if I type double chapters XD anyway sorry this chapter was dull, your in for a surprise next chapter. :) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**here it is...the court session... i think your in for a shocker now, darlings. hehe...and sorry it took so long. I deleted parts of this over and over again to get it just right! Oh and could you guys please help me spread the word about this? It would be so helpful, I'm having a really hard time getting views. Thanks so much!**

I wake up to the sound of banging.

Well thats new.

I groggily open my eyes.

Oh...

Right. I'm arrested.

I wish I could close my eyes when I see the sight of Cray banging on my cell bars with a large key.

"Get up kitten, todays the big day! Being the great person I am, I'll give you a minute to freshen up." He tosses a toothbrush at me through the cell bars. He winks and walks away. I get up to walk over to the cell sink, but quietly howl in pain when I remember the awful burns on my hips and thighs. I hiss softly as I trudge stiffly to the sink. When I see myself in the small mirror that I was lucky enough to be granted, I scowl at my apperence. My braid is matted on my head, and my eyes are rimmed red, probably from crying in my sleep. I always have horrible nightmares, so this isnt uncommon. Maybe I didn't scream at the top of my lungs tonight.

I turn on the faucet and sigh in content when I splash cold water on my face. This rotten cell is so hot and musky I was probably decaying in the night. My eyes seem to have lost their red rims, so I turn off the faucet. I pull out my tangled braid and comb it with my fingers, probably ripping out half the hairs in my scalp before its soft and smooth again. I carefully redo my braid and look in the mirror. I don't look half bad. What am I saying? Am I actually trying to look _nice_ for the people who took my sister away? I scowl and throw myself on the bed. Cray returns shortly after and looks me up and down. I scowl at him.

Pervert.

He smirks at me. "Time to go, kitten." He unlocks the cell and "playfully" waves me over. I walk over slowly with my head down and he widens the cell opening so I can step out. I am literally an inch out of the cell when two large guards grab one of my arms. I hang my head in shame as Cray leads us to the courthouse. We step into the large hallway that leads to the courthouse and stop in front of the huge doors.

"We have to wait a couple of minutes kitten, the judge is so fat he probably is just sitting down. We don't want to walk in too early."

**Peeta's POV (SURPRISE! MWAHAHAHA!)**

My mother pulls me into the doors of the courthouse and tightens her grip on my arm when I complain that I don't want to be here. "Shut up, this is good for you." She hisses. I grumble and sit down in one of the courtroom benches next to my mother while others file in, chatting and taking their seats. My mother grins.

"See Peetie, this is good for you. You are going to be a businessman when you get older, so you need to witness a few court sessions so you get the feel to what it's about. I hear some crazy slut is on trial today. This one is going to be interesting." My mother says and grins evilly. _Maybe I don't want to be a business man._ Saying that would just earn me a beating. Plus, she doesn't even know if some slut is coming in. They just said a young girl with a name I can't remember. I jump when the judge hammers his gavel.

"Quiet! Today in trial we have a girl by the name of Katniss Everdeen, who is accused of drug dealing, And was in possesion with a child while she did so. Let the trial begin."

Where do I know that name?

The doors open, and the most beautiful girl I have ever seen walks in. A beautiful brown braid cascades down her back, and she has the most gorgeous gray eyes I ever saw. But i never saw someones eyes so blank. She also had a blank expression, casting her eyes down. I tune out everything else.

Holy Shit.

_Its her._

She is brought to the stand, and I cross my arms waiting for what this gorgeous trash has to say for herself. Looks like she doesn't even have a lawyer either. She begins to explain herself.

"Look-I...I didn't want to do it." Unshed tears fill her eyes. "I had to. I had to do it for Prim. A man I used to know said if I don't get drugs to him twice a month, he was going to hurt her. He already hurt me, but I couldn't see her get hurt. She couldn't. I love her!" Her voice began to break and squeak at the end and the audience began to mumble. The judge slams his gavel. My heart aches for this poor girl. How dare I judge her before I even knew her story. I should be ashamed of myself.

"Silence!" The judge clears his throat. "Miss Everdeen, do you have proof that the events that you told are true?" The judge asks. Katniss's face turns pale and she stares off for a moment.

"Y-yes." She stutters, and begins to shake. I feel a lump forming in the back of my throat. She chokes a sob before whispering something into one of the guard's ears, and turning red. The guard mumbles something into the judges ear. "Very well. Officer Rue, will you take this young lady into room 306?" The judge asks. A dark skinned female officer nods and gently takes Katniss's arm and leads her into a room behind the trial room.

**Katniss's POV**

When we arrive in the back room, officer sighs sadly and gives me a reassuring look. "It's ok honey, you've gotta show me." My eyes fill with more tears. I have never shown anyone this. I'm so insicure about them, they are hideous. I nod and silently remove the orange jumpsuit, leaving me in a bra and underwear. Officer Rue gasps in horror when she sees the awful burns.

I look down, and cringe myself. Gale has never given me this many burns, and it looks more awful than any of the other times. It is restore amply red and swollen, the skin torn (remember he kicked her too) and blistered and oozing blood and pus. I can practically feel the heat radiating off it. I scream in pain and jump into a corner when Rue places a gloved hand on it.

"I'm sorry honey, but I had to to make sure that the burns are real." She says sadly. _Real? Real?! I don't think it would be oozing blood and pus if it wasn't real!_ I give her a dirty look as I painfully put my jumpsuit back on. I wince, and Rue seems to notice. She sighs, walks over to me and puts her hands on my shoulders, and looks into my dull eyes.

"I don't know you. You don't know me. But I know one thing. That little sister of yours is in no danger." She stares into my eyes, I think searching for a reaction. But I'm still in shock from all this. She looks at me sadly. "You've been through a lot haven't you?" She asks. I stare blankly. "If you want I'll let you call your parents and-" "I have no parents." I interrupt. "Oh." She says quietly. "I'm sorry." I nod.

Silence.

"We'll, I guess we'll get you back out there, honey." She gently takes my arm and I limp out of the small room. We step into the courtroom again. All eyes are on me. Rue clears her throat and looks at the judge. "Sir, her statements were correct. She is innocent. We need to get her to a hospital after trial, she is in critical condition." Rue says. The judge nods.

"Katniss Everdeen, since you we're abused and had to do the crime on your own will, the court takes pity on you. You are released free of charges, except for one condition."

_here it comes._

"Since you were in possession of illegal drugs and in possession with a child at the same time, Primrose Everdeen, your sibling, will be taken to Protective Custody until further notice."

I can't breathe.

"Court Dissmised." He hammers the gavel on the table.

_"No."_ I whisper. "No." "NO!" I scream, and two guards grab my arms. "NO! DONT TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME! IM ALL SHE HAS! PLEASE!" I scream, struggling against the guards. I begin to sob uncontrollably as they drag me away. I look into the crowd for a single moment and see the saddest blue eyes I ever saw. They look so _familier._ I sob and scream as they drag me out, and those blue eyes are the last thing I see before I black out.


	7. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT!

**Hi guys! I'm really glad that lots of you are enjoying the story, it means so much to me when I get nice reviews, you guys are so supportive. And on the last chapter...quite a shocker huh? And sorry if I didn't have the "proper" court talk, I'm not a lawyer, to those who criticized me. And this is my first story, so what gives? If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all. I don't care if you think my story is bad. Haha I got all serious there, sorry! When I'm myself I'm happy and bubbles, but when I'm angry, IM ANGRY. And please don't think I'm some priss who can't take mean reviews without crying, I'm quite the opposite of that. Anyway, thank you so much to you all who said nice things and have put this in your favorites, you are what encourages me to keep writing :) NOW THE IMPORTANT PART, READ BELOW VERY IMPORTANT!**

**ok, so I'm having a tough time getting the story out there...so I have an offer ;) to you authors that get like a ton of reviews, I have no idea how you do it haha, but if you agree to tag my name or whatever it's called and say just a little about my story in your next update, I will put you, I mean YOU, as a small role character in my story! You pick the name, and what it looks like, and even the personality! But only the first 4 people! I don't mean to sound all cheaty giving this offer, but I just really want to get my story out there. Pm me if you are going to do this and we will have a deal! ONLY THE FIRST FOUR PEOPLE WHO PM ME THOUGH! thank you so much, and I promise the next update is soon and the story is going to get a LOT less sad. Until next time...:)**

**Lucy**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, im really sorry you had to wait so long. I have honestly been super busy lately, and im not using that as a lame exuse! Haha anyway, after this chapter and the next chapter, the weight will start to lift off. I actually have a lot of fun and hilarious things planned for this story, and dark themes as well. Well, heres chapter 7! oh, and a VERY special visitor arrives at the hospital today ;) if you know what i mean...**

I wake up, and the first thing I see is bright white hospital lights.

Hospital lights?

I'm in the hospital?

As if the world knew my question, a doctor with a kind expression walks into the room. He shoots me a small smile and walks to my bedside. "Well, Ms. Everdeen, you are recovering great!" I look at him in confusion. "...recovering?" I ask timidly. He laughs warmly. "Why yes, you fainted in the courtroom! Luckily the case was dissmissed. We had to rush you to the hospital. Whoever hurt you, hurt you pretty good. You were in critical condition. You had 2 degree burns, and they were pretty bad in your case. You cracked one of you ribs, but very luckily it didn't break all the way. It's a miricale that you seemed fine those couple of days in jail. Your burns...didn't do too well. They recived quite an infection. We fixed you all up, but you need to be very careful with that rib of yours. We patched it up wall, but its still very fragile. Don't do any phisical activity for a while so it can heal fully, because any slight phisical activity could crack it again and be even worse than before. As for your burns, I have prescribed a medication that you need to apply very gently once or twice a day. You will also need to change the gauze every day. Your doing great and will be able to be out of here shortly!" he says.

I nod my head and look to the floor.

"Oh and I almost forgot! You have a visitor, if thats okay." A visitor?

Who the hell would want to visit me?

I nod. "Okay, then he will be in here shortly." he gives me a reassuring smile and walks out the door. He? I have a...male visitor? I shake my head in disbelief and try to go through my thoughts while I wait for the visitor. I am Katniss Everdeen. I am innocent. I am in a hospital. My mind constantly is replaying someones sad blue eyes looking at me...where do I-Oh! When I passed out, those were the last things I saw. And they were the most beautiful blue eyes I ever saw. They were so innocent and sparkling, clear as water. They had a special quality that made them shine. I can't help but think I saw them before the court session. I shake my head. Of course I didn't. I think of Prim. Oh, my sweet Prim, who is gone from me now. I want to burst into tears, but I refuse to. Plus, they said it probably wouldn't be for too long. And Rue reasurred me that she is in good hands. Well, as long as she is safe, that is all that really matters. Suddenly, I hear the door creak open. I slowly raise my eyes to see the visitor standing before me.

It's Gale.

I am about to scream, but he seems to notice because he rushes over and clamps his hand over my mouth. I scream and bite his hand, but his hand muffles my screams. He clamps his other hand around my neck, and I widen my eyes and gasp in horror, but stop immediatly. His face is a mere 3 inches away from my face and his icy gray eyes burn into mine.

"You listen here, Everdeen. I have more power than anyone. You have no proof it was me and you never will. I swear, if you say a word about anything that has happened, I will know. I watch. In fact, I know exactly where Prim is right now and if you do anything, I will snap her like a twig before you can process whats happening. I watch, Katniss. I know. How do you think I know where you were at this exact moment? You have no control. No power. You are worthless. I'll cut you some slack, you only have to bring the drugs to me once every two months, but only so you don't get caught. And you better be fully stocked." he hisses. he lets go of me and i pant and stare at them ground wide eyed.

"I'll see you later, _Catnip._ I hear the door open and close and I slowly raise my head. Then I let the tears flow. I wail like the helpless baby I am. I cower in a ball on the hospital bed and tuck my knees to my chest. i know that is a huge mistake because I instantly scream out in pain. A few moments later the doctor peeks his head through the door. I probably look horrible.

"Ms. Everdeen are you alright? I heard a scream and-oh. is the pain giving you some trouble? I'm sorry, the medicine probably wore off an hour or so ago and I compleatly forgot. One moment." He shuts the door but quickly returns with a glass of water and two large pills. I take them gratefully and gulp down the water.

"Well, I think your all finished here, so you can leave whenever you like." he nods and begins to leave, but he stops and turns around. He hesitates before saying. "The police really didn't want to give any trouble after all the stress you have gone through, and you can be out of here and return back to your life when you are ready to leave the hospital. They even towed your car here for you. They said they will call you on updates of your sibling and times you can visit her. But they did request I ask you one question." he says. Oh shit. Here it comes.

"Do you by any chance...know who abused you and forced you into drug dealing?" Oh my God. What do I do? I want to tell him so badly...No. I can't. I will not risk my sister's life. I gulp.

"Uh..uh no! he always wore a black mask. The location was also in the middle of nowhere. Sorry." I look to the floor. I have always been a terrible liar.

"Not a problem, Ms. Everdeen. I will let the authorities know. Good day." he nods at me and gives me a small smile before exiting. I let out a huge breath I had no idea I was holding. I breath deeply and look around me. I just now realize I am naked exept for a thin hospital gown. The orange jumpsuit is nowhere to be found. They must have took it off me while I was out. Probably Cray. I scowl at the thought of the sick perverted bastard seeing me naked. I cautiasly get up and am surprised at the minimum pain. The doctor must have prescribed really strong pain medicine. I look at the counter to see a pile of folded clothes and my car keys on top of them. There is also a note.

_Kitten,_

_Sorry I was the one who had to change you, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did ;) The courthouse payed your hospital expenses, all you have to do is pick up your prescriptions at the pharmacy. Luckily its right next door. And if you are ever in the mood sometime...well you know where to find me._ _I hope you don't mind I took your underwear as a souvinear._

_-Cray_

I scowl at the note and rip it into smithereans. I hate him more than life itself. I throw it in the trach and spit in it. I snatch my clothes and of course, no underwear is there. Nasty dickhead. I change into my clothes and check out of the hospital, and walk next door to the pharmacy. I pick up my medications and head to my car. I put the medicine in the seat next to me and look back, seeing an empty carseat.

**HAAAAA! YOU SUCKERS THOUGHT IT WAS GONNA BE PEETA! Ha, I hope I'm not that predictable! Anyway, the next chapter is gonna be pretty interesting! Thank you so much to my followers and reviewers, I love you to death!**


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT! VERY IMPORTANT! READ!

**THANK YOU TO ALL THAT ARE READING THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! Ok so you know how lots of authors have a tumblr and links on their pages to pics for the story? Well I'm sort of awful at technology, no I created an INSTAGRAM with all the photos for my story! And I know a lot of you probably have instagrams, and a lot of you don't, and to those of you who don't, don't worry, there is a way you can see them easily! By the way, the username is lucy_luvs_fanfiction **

**Anyway, to those of you that have an Instagram, it's easy to find me, just search for me. To those who DON'T, there's a thing called Statigram! Just go to , type in the search bar lucy_luvs_fanfiction, and BAM! That's me! My profile picture is of the official Shattered book cover, so look for that. It has Katniss AND Peeta on it. It is mostly black and white. It shouldn't be hard to find at all, I didn't even need to look around when I searched myself. But anyway, yeah! I really think you should check it out, even though it has one photo lol. I will let you guys know when a pic will be posted on it. ONE MORE ANNOUNCMENT!**

**I have decided that I will update on weekends, I'm sorry guys, I'm just too busy during weekdays. And if I have a free day on a week day, I will do my best to slip in a chapter! Anyway, thank you so much guys for reading and reviewing, your reviews make me smile :) I love you all to death even if you don't think my story is that great, it means a lot you took the time to critique it. I'm working on next chapter tonight, should be up tonight or tomorrow!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, so so so sorry I haven't updated lately. I was going to update last sunday like I said, but then I came down with a nasty case of the flu. i just recovered yesterday, and I remembered today I still hadn't updated! Oh and im really sorry if this chapter sucks, im just typing whatever because im so anxious to get a new chapter up for you guys since you all waited so patiently. NEW PICS ON INSTAGRAM! account: lucy_luvs_fanfiction**

**CHECK IT OUT ON INSTAGRAM OR STATIGRAM! ok, well enough of my babbling, heres the chapter! OH ONE MORE THING! I decided from now on im going to name the chapters, so for example insead of calling it "Chapter 20" it would be called "College" or something like that. I just like it better that way.**

When I get home I park my little car **(pic on instagram)** in the garage and walk inside. Immedieatly the house feels more empty. I get that awful feeling in the pit of my stomach that feels like I'm going to throw up. I throw my keys on the counter and look at the clock. 10:30, and I have class today at 11:00. I sigh. I really don't feel like going to class after I just had a court session and went to the hospital. My side still hurts like hell, but I have to go. I can't afford missing class. I decide to take a shower. I trudge upstairs and to the bathroom, and strip my clothes off. Wait.

How the heck am I going to take a shower with wrap around my waist?

After about 15 minutes of debating with myself, I decide to tightly wrap a trash bag around my waist. My breathe hitches in pain as I wrap it around, feeling the burning all over again. Silent tears roll down my cheeks as I adjust it. I finally get it right and turn on a cold shower and step in. I sigh in content and close my eyes as the cool water trickles down my face, hearing the patter of the drops of water as it hits the trash bag. My thoughts wander and I think about everything that has happend to me today, but it keeps transitioning back to those blue eyes. The beautiful warm saphire irises, they way they looked in the courtroom lighting...Stop it Katniss! I have more important things to worry about. But the scariest thing of all was...they looked _familier._ Like I had seen them before. I shake my head. I have to stop this.

I step out of the shower and dry myself quickly, carefully unwrapping the trash bag. I smile to myself for the fact I just did that pain free. I don't have much time to get dressed, so I throw on the outfit I had before. (**pic on instagram). **I quickly rebraid my hair, but I also take out something else. I walk to my dresser and pic up the mockingjay necklace my father gave me before he died. He said it was a symbol of strength, and that I'm a very strong girl. He also told me that when wearing it, nothing bad would happen to me.

Too bad he was wrong.

I put it around my neck and walk downstairs.

I grab my keys and my bag off the counter, take a quick pain pill, and head out the door. I get in my car and quickly turn my head around with a grin expecting to see an adorible little blonde bouncing up and down in her car seat.

I don't.

I open my mouth slightly in wonder, but I quickly fix my gaze on the ground, remembering whats happened. I clear my throat and start the car engine. The car ride to class is quiet. Too quiet. I turn up the radio slightly and am greeted with a Carrie Underwood song that is amazing, but breaks my heart. It relates to my life, in a way. Thats whats so sad about it. I hum the tune quietly until I break out singing softly.

_Shatter every window till its all blown away_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_

_Till theres nothing left standing nothing left of yesterday_

_Every tear soaked, whiskey memory blown away_

_Blown away_

I turn it off because I can't listen to it anymore.

I arrive to the college and park my car, grabbing my bag and begin walking to class. I have music with Mr. Kravitz, but he asks me to call him by his first name, Cinna because he is I think the only person in CU (Capitol University) that actually likes me. I arrive to class bit early and Cinna smiles at me but it falters because I think he knows somethings wrong.

"Katniss, I hope you don't mind me asking, but whats wrong?" he asks, his brows furrowed in concern. I shake my head and hold back tears. I won't cry. I can't. I swallow the lump in my throat before answering. "I'm sorry Mr. Kravitz, but I really don't want to talk about it." I say, casting my gaze to the floor. He lets out a sigh. Not in annoyance, but in sympathy. I have always hated sympathy. He puts his arm around my shoulders and gives it a slight squeeze. "That's aliright. And call me Cinna, remember?" I give him a small smile before turning around to walk towards my desk, my eyes on my shoes. "And Katniss?" I turn around and look him in the eyes, waiting for him to talk.

"Chin up."

I give him a genuine smile before walking to my desk.

The other students begin to file in, talking and flirting. Cinna eventually shuts them up and begins to talk, and thats when I zone out. Don't get me wrong, I love Cinna, but his class can get really boring. Its either an interesting day when we learn something and sing, or a day like this where he talks about crap that is useless to me because I know it all and is trying to get it comprehended in the other blithering idiots in this class' minds. I smile slightly to myself at the thought of them trying to sing and ending up sounding like constipated penguins. Cinna seems to notice because he gives me a quick wink. I smile back and he goes back to teaching the lesson. No one seems to notice.

I guess class goes by quickly, because I snap out of my thoughts at the sound of Cinna's voice dissmissing everyone. I have lunch period now. Everybody gets out quickly, anxious to get to lunch, till its just Cinna and I in the classroom again. Teachers go to lunch at this time too, so hes grabbing his papers and keys, getting ready to leave the classroom.

"As always, you can stick around, Katniss. I'm just in a hurry today because I'm having lunch off campus with someone I met." he says.

"I think I will." I give him a nod and he smiles and waves before heading out the classroom. Cinna is the only one that knows I'm good at singing and playing the piano, and since he likes me and has a lot of trust in me, he lets me stay in the classroom after class during lunch period as long as I want to play the piano. I walk over to the piano and sit on the bench. I learned to sing and play the piano also by my father before he died. I take most of my traits and talents from him. I put my hands on the keys and let out a breath before beginning to play and singing along.

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man_

_They say murdered three._

I smile in content when it comes out clear and perfect. (**QUICK NOTE: Go to youtube and type in The Hanging Tree Taliesin Orchestra! It should be the first one! it is so beautiful in this version and I always pictured Katniss singing it like this and playing the piano in that version! Sorry for the interruption, thought I'd let you know.)**

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

**Peeta's POV**

I'm walking down the hall to lunch period, when I hear the most beautiful sound coming from the music room, and it immediatly draws me in. I get closer and stand by the door, discovering it is a female voice and a piano. Not just a female voice. The most beautiful and medolic voice I have heard in my life. I can't help but press my hands and right ear against the door, trying to listen even better.

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where the dead man called out_

_for his love to flee_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

She continues to sing and I get lost in her beautiful voice. Before I know it, the piano stops and I hear footsteps coming near the door. _Shit, shit, shit!_

I take my hands and ear off the door and run away down the hall like a coward. I run outside to campus and let out a deep breath. I start doing what I was trying to do in the first place.

_Find Katniss Everdeen._

She has to know I'm not going to judge her. She has to know that...I want to be with her. As a friend, more than a friend, or just someone to comfort her. I see Finnick, and he grins and jogs over to me. "You remember the plan, right?"

"I remember the plan."

**Katniss's POV**

I finish playing, grab my things, and head out the door. I still have 20 minutes for lunch. I walk out of the CU Arts building and make my way towards a little sub shop called The Hob where I go to eat almost everyday. Then all of a sudden I hear my name ring out.

_"Katniss!"_

I turn around, and raise my eyebrows to see the sight of Peeta and Finnick jogging over to me. Peeta grins when his blue eyes lock on mine. Wait a minute.

_Blue eyes._

Oh my God.

They were Peeta's eyes.

I gasp and my eyes widen in realization, and I break out into a run. My side instantly burns.

_Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God._

I break into a faster run, my hunting instincts kicking in even though my side feels like its going to explode. I hear the heavy footsteps a few yards behind me, Peeta and Finnick calling my name, telling me to stop. I run into and alley to realise its a dead end. I halt for about half a second about to turn and run the other way, but I'm too late. I feel two large hands gripping me very tightly.

On my sides.

I scream in pain louder than I ever had before blacking out.

**AHHH! WASNT EXPECTING THAT! Told you it would get interesting. But were not even to the interesting part yet, my loves. I made that chapter longer than it was going to be because I was in a writing mood dand I love you all so much. Isn't it driving you CRAZY that Peeta doesn't know it was Katniss singing? its driving ME crazy. Don't forget to check out the new pics on instagram! Remember its: lucy_luvs_fanfiction**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey! I felt like writing today so I updated a chapter for you guys. PLEASE keep the review coming, if not add more! The reviews are what keeps me writing.**

I wake up in the hospital.

Again.

I think this might even be the same room. How sad. Just then the same doctor as before walks in.

"Two visits within two hours? Not good, Ms. Everdeen." he sighs, writing something down on a clipboard.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"No no, you don't need to explain anything. Somebody already did."

Whats that supposed to mean?

"Anyway, when the young man sqeezed your sides, you practically fainted because of the pain. It was healing quite nicely, actually, but we had to redo everything we did before. We cannot risk infection. We gave you a morphling drip instead of a pill this time because its more powerful for the pain. We still want you here for a little bit though, we just redid the stiches, but we haven't put numbing cream on them so its going to hurt greatly with any sudden movements. We just want you here to rest a little and to put the cream on. Your insurance should cover the bill." he says with a rather blank expression, clearly annoyed with me though. He walks out without another word.

I sigh with frustration. Why the hell is this happening to me? Haven't I had enough pain? Just then, I hear a knock on the door. Oh! Probably another visitor. Maybe it will be Gale so he can poke me in the side with a hot stick some more! I open my mouth to yell at the door, but the visitor walks in without me answering. My eyes widen when I see who it is and I begin to panick.

Its Peeta.

I squirm and wiggle, trying to get out of this hospital bed, and I cry out in pain. I hate myself for it, but I begin to cry in frustration, anger, and embarrassment.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Peeta says softly and rushes to my bedside. I can't take it. I hang my head and cry into the thin hospital blanket, my face and covers being soaked in warm salty tears. I feel someone lightly stroking my hair.

"They must have really hurt you, didn't they?" He whispers softly. I feel him tilt my chin up. "Look at me." He says softly, but I don't look into his eyes. After a few seconds of awkwardness, I just give in and look into his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes written with sadness and concern. But no matter what, they always seem to glow.

"Why are you running?" He whispers. I don't answer, I just cast my gaze to the floor.

"Katniss, talk to me." He says quietly, rubbing his fingers through my hair. Why is he doing this? I don't even know the kid. He's acting like a therapist, treating me like a fragile child, and quite frankly, I don't like it.

"It's none of your business." I hiss.

"Actually it is, because you're running from me." He chuckles. I scowl at him before breaking down again. He waits patiently for an answer.

"Because I thought you would think low of me. Spread the word that I'm nothing but a demented, low life drug dealer. And maybe it's true, but-" I start to break down again, salty tears streaming down my face. "But, but-"

"Katniss, do you really think that I would judge you because of something you did because you were forced to?" He nearly yells. "Because I don't! I think you're strong and beau-" he stops and looks away nervously.

Silence.

I decide to break it because I can't keep it in anymore.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

I can't help but laugh a little. Then I go back to the nervousness I felt before, and swallow slowly before talking.

"Why do you care, Peeta?" I ask softly. "Why were you so fixated on finding me, visiting me at the _hospital_ for crying out loud? You wanted nothing to do with me before-"

"You don't know that." He interrupts.

"Exuse me?"

"I have wanted to get to know you for a while now, Katniss. Your not like the others. Your special. I truly do want to get to know you." I narrow my eyes at him.

"You better not mean-" he interrupts me with a laugh.

"Friends, Katniss." I nod.

"For now." He whispers sedectuavly and wiggles his eyebrows. I roll my eyes and playfully push him in the chest. He laughs and puts his hands in his pockets.

I have one more question to ask him.

"Peeta, who squeezed my sides?"

He looks to the floor with the saddest expression I have ever seen, and it makes me want to give him a hug.

"I-uh,erm...it was me. I'm so sorry Katniss. I should have known. I could have hurt you. I saw the way you were limping in the courtroom and-" I put up my hand to silence him. I sigh before saying,

"It's ok."

Silence again.

He clears his throat. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." He says giving me a small but genuine smile.

"I guess." I answer but can't help but smile a little.

"Tomorrow." He says again with a sheepish grin and starts to walk to the door.

"Tomorrow." I respond and sigh, but not in annoyance.

"Tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Peeta."

He gives me a lopsided grin before walking out the door. A few seconds later his head pops in again.

"Tomorrow."

**Sorry, this chapter was pretty cheesy and im not at all proud of it. Next chapter should be better. And sorry for the shortness of it, too.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey there! Thanks so much for reviewing and following, it means a lot! Finally on Chritsmas break, so I will have more time to write!**

** This chapter is a cute one :))) And I'm really sorry about some of the harsh themes and languages in this chapter, I really hate writing cuss words and I'm bad at it. Sorry if its choppy because of that. Besides that, I think you guys are going to like this chapter!**

_"Dad?" I call out, walking around the house looking for my father. "Dad?" suddenly, everything explodes. I scream and stick my arms out to look at them in front of me, and see flames acending up my arms from the tips of my fingertips. Then everything is black._

_Ashes._

_Ashes are all I see. _

_They start to clear away and I am in a hospital room._

_I look over to see my mother holding a newborn Prim, and smiling down at her. Suddenly Prim begins to cry and I watch as she disinegrates into nothing but ashes._

_More Ashes._

_My mother screams and looks at me with the most hatred I never knew was inside of her, flames building up behind her hollow blue eyes._

_"How could you do this, Katniss? You let her go! You were all she had, and now shes gone!" My mother screams. I feel myself falling and blackness surrounds me once more. I fall into a never ending pit of darkness and despair, my mother's words echoing around driving me to a brink._

_"Now she's gone!"_

_"Now she's gone!" _

_"Now she's gone!"_

_"Now she's gone"_

I wake up screaming my head off to the point I have barely any voice left. My body has a sheen layer of sweat on it, and my face is glazed with salty tears. Another nightmare. I break down into sobs, throwing my face into my hands.

"I'm sorry Prim!" I scream, the sobs shaking my body.

_"I'm sorry." _I repeat but in a whisper, the memories of her beautiful golden hair and smile clouding my brain. I jump when I hear my alarm clock, blazing the awful noise that means I have to get up.

"Shut up, dammit!" I yell, before chucking a pillow at it. That quiets it, but doesn't get rid of the fact that I have to get up. I groan before getting on two feet and walking to the bathroom. I take a quick shower and braid my hair before throwing on my usual; dark blue skinny jeans and my boots. I rumage quickly through my drawers to find a shirt, before I settle on a soft orange colored v neck. I throw on my mockingjay necklace, grab my bag and head out the door. I get in my car and turn up the radio, trying to forget that Prim's giggling isn't in the background. I decide to focus my thoughts on what I have to do today. I have to go to a new class.

Art.

I have always sucked at art. I couldn't draw a rock to save my life. We had to paint something beautiful in nature last year in art, and I actually tried to paint a rock. It ended up looking more like a squished spider. So why did I take art and why am I taking it this year? It was either art or algebretic math. You can put the rest of the pieces together. I'm really not looking forward to this class. One, I suck at art of course, and two, I have heard rumors that there is an assistant student teacher thats "dreamy" and all the girls do nothing but act stupid and try to get his attention. What a cocky asshole.

I get to the school and roam the halls of the CU Art building for about ten minutes, trying to find the art room. This school is pretty going through about 15 hallways, I finally see a new one. I take it this is probably the hall that leads to the art room. Funny how this is called the Arts building and you have to go through about 30 hallways to actually get to the art. I see someone walk out of the art room and it's just the person I need to see.

Finnick fucking Odair.

I put my head down, hoping he doesn't notice me. I think it worked, because he walked right past me.

"KITTY KAT!"

Nevermind.

I groan as he jogs back over to me and gives me a bone crushing hug, being sure to avoid my hips. He puts me down and gives me a goofy grin.

"Well if it isn't the sex god of Panem." I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"You know it." He says sedectivly, giving me a sexy grin and playing with the end of my braid. I roll my eyes and slap his hand.

"OUCH!" He screams like a small girl, and I don't think he was kidding. I can't help but snicker. He gives me a fake pout before looking over my shoulder and gasping like an idiot.

"Ann! Johanny!" He screams, running to pick up a beautiful curly brown haired girl and spinning her around and she laughs. "Put me down, Finn!" she shrieks. He kisses her on the cheek before setting her down and turning to give a pretty but tough looking short brown haired girl a bone crushing hug, like he did me. "Johanny!" he yells.

'I told you if you called me that one more time, I would cut your hands off." she says with a scowl.

"Oh, but these hands can do so much, can't they Annie?" He says sedectuavly. The girl named Annie giggles and blushes madly. I have just been standing there awkwardly, so I decide to just slip away from them and go to art without them noticing. I am about one step away from the entrance when I hear:

"Hey Kitty Kat, where ya goin?"

He sees I'm right in front of the art room and I roll my eyes. "To a potato farm, how about you?" I say sarcastically. He grins.

"Why do you need to go to a potato farm? I've got one big potato in my-"

"DON'T NEED THE DETAILS!" I shout, grabbing onto the doorknob.

"Wait! Not before you meet Annie and Jo!" I close my eyes in frusteration before letting go of the doorknob and walking back toward them.

"This is Annie, and this is Johanny." The short haired girl elbows him in the ribcage.

"AAHHHI mean Johanna." He winces as he smiles, trying to hide his pain. I can't help but snicker.

"You should hang out with us later, Katniss! You seem like a cool girl." Annie chirps. I usally don't like people so bubbly, but I can't help but admire her happy personality.

"Yeah! Then we could get to know eachother." Finnick says, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I roll my eyes.

"Does every sentence you say involve something disgusting?" I say.

"Pretty much." The three of them say together. I give them a small smile. Shit! I have to get to art!

"I have to go." I say awkwardly, and start walking down the hall. They all say their goodbyes to me as I walk down. I can't be rude, I have to say somethng back.

"Bye Annie, Bye Johanna, Bye Senor Sexalot!" I call down the hall. I hear Finnick mumble and I can hear the pout in his voice as Johanna snickers. "I think I'm going to like having her company." I hear Johanna cackle. I can't help but grin as I walk into art.

**Sorry if that was cheesy. I'm in a rush to get some chapters out since I'm leaving for vacation in a few days and I probably won't be able to update at all. The Katniss/Peeta thing will be going on in the next chapter! Thanks guys, Keep reviewing!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Hey! Heres the next chapter guys! I really like this one and I hope you do too!**

**This is the chapter where Katniss and Peeta get to know eachother. AND GREAT NEWS! I got a laptop for Christmas! Why is that god? well, I'm on vacation and the reason I wasn't able to update was because I didn't have access to a computer, and now I do! Now I will probably get a chapter or two up, but no promises. Vacations are busy you know! OK enough blabbering, on with the story!**

I walk into classroom a little early, even thought I just spent a while in the hallway talking to Finnick, Johanna and Annie. After I said bye to them, they quickly called my name and said they were meeting at The Hob, my favorite place to eat on campus, after this period. They invited me to come, and to my surprise I said yes before I could make any lame exuse. We all quickly exchanged numbers and ran off to class. So I guess I'm meeting up with some new...people after art. What are they? Friends? Aquaintences? They seemed to like me, which is quite a shock, but I can't say I didn't enjoy meeting them. I'm actually a bit glad I did.

When I look up from my gaze to the floor, I am amazed by the art room. It's amazing. Each student has a drawer full of supplies, easel, and a table with a stool insead of a desk. I sit down at one of the stations and wait for the art teacher to get here, I think her name is Ms. Trinket. At that moment, I hear my phone buzz.

**(Bold is Finnick, Italiacs is Katniss)**

**hey kitty kat, get a load of Ms. Trinket yet?**

_**No, why?**_

**You'll see. Hey guess what, Peeta and I are looking for a place of our own! **

Why would he tell me this?

_**Congrats. Where are you guys looking at?**_

**Not sure. But Peeta said that he knows of a place where a really hot girl lives next door. ;)**

I roll my eyes. Of course.

_**Okay Finnick, you have fun with that. Gotta go, class is starting. See you after period.**_

**Okay, good luck with Ms. Powder Puff!**

I roll my eyes and quickly shove my phone in my pocket. At that very moment, Ms. Trinket walks in. I can see what Finnick meant.

She is an art project herself. With legs.

I can already tell I'm not going to like her.

"Welcome, welcome!" she squeals, and I cringe at the sound of her annoying high pitched accent. I was right

"It's just so wonderful that you all chose to take art class! We have a student teacher-" all the girls except for me begin giggling madly. I roll my eyes. Of course.

"But he seems to be running late." she finishes and looks at the clock, her brow furrowed, tapping her five inch high heel on the wood floor. As if on command, the student teacher rushes in, panting slightly and his hair a tad ruffled up. It looks really sexy that way. Wait, what am I saying? I scoff and turn my attention back to the front of the room."Mr. Mellark, what in good golly would make you a whole 3 minutes late to class? We are on a tight schedule! Wait a minute. The gold blonde hair. The bright blue eyes.

It's Peeta.

I automatically smile a genuine smile, it's sort of a relief that the student teacher is someone I actually know a little, someone that I can trust. Peeta catches my eye when I'm smiling and I think he takes it the wrong way, because his ears turn red and he gives me a lopsided grin. I start to laugh but nobody notices our exchange because they are too busy admiring Peeta or whispering about Ms. Trinket. Ms. Trinket continues to scold Peeta about being late, and I can practically see his eyes rolling and the groan coming out of his mouth. But he keeps a painful straight face. He can see me over her shoulder, and I give him a smirk. He tries to keep a straight face but he ends up giving me a small scowl. I just give him an irritating grin.

"Quiet!" she squeaks. "It's time for the introduction. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Ms. Trinket!" she walks around the class as she talks, so everyones eyes are following her, not paying attention to Peeta looking at me and mouthing everything Ms. Trinket says. He has every single obnoxious facial expression correct. I cover my mouth to keep from laughing, a ridiculous grin plastered across my face. "The first thing we are going to do is figure out what type of artist you are. So we are going to do the simplist task for the first day. We are going to draw a majestic piece of nature!" Peeta's expression for that last sentence was so ridiculously overly enthusiastic that I can't keep in a laugh, and I try to hide it but it comes out more like a snort.

Everyone's eyes turn to me.

After a couple of seconds, she continues what she was saying. I turn to see Peeta with his face as red as a tomato, trying with all he has to keep in his laugh. I mouth _Screw you_ to him, but he just gives me his oversized lopsided grin, but it looks more like a smirk.

"Oh and I almost forgot! This is our student teacher Peeta, he is in the same grade as you but will be sticking around to help out. He is truly an art prodigy!" she says, and Peeta's face and ears turn red. It's so easy to make him blush. She begins to gush about Peeta and all the idiot girls giggle and twirl their hair at them, and I sit back in my seat, cross my arms and roll my eyes. I have had enough of these bitches already.

I guess Peeta notices, because he gives me a wink. I roll my eyes at him even though I'm smiling slightly, and I am rewarded with a sweet smile much different then his lopsided grin. I catch myself blushing slightly and I look down. I sort of daze into my own world as usual, and I just realize that our starting project is drawing something that has to do with nature. Again.

I drew a rock last year, so I guess I'll just draw a tree or something. A tree can't be that hard, right?

Eventually it's time to start working, so I take out one of the large sheets of paper like she said and set it on the easel. How the heck am I supposed to start this thing out? I draw what is supposed to be a trunk. I work for a few more minutes, failed attempts of my poor tree.

"That's a lovely looking rock you got there." I jump at the sound of Peeta's voice, and we almost bump heads when I realize how close he really is. I see him smirking at me, and I throw my head back and groan.

"It was supposed to be a tree." I grumble. He laughs. He makes room for himself on my stool and we are squished together, but I don't mind. I don't think he does either.

"Here." he says softly, and wraps his hand around my hand that is holding the pencil. My eyes widen a bit, his hand is big, soft and warm, and I like the feeling. He the tip of the pencil on the paper, his hand still holding mine. He begins to draw with our hands and begins talking about different techniques and prattling on about different shades, but I only pay attention to how skilled his hands are, looking so strong and large yet having the capability to be so gentle and making my squished spider into a tree. Suddenly, his hand stops.

"Katniss?"

"Huh?"

He laughs, but I can tell he seems a bit nervous, his ears turning pink again.

"I said, would you maybe want to hang out later?" my breath hitches a little. I want to, but I'm meeting Finnick, Annie, and Johanna after this period.

"Yeah, but I'm hanging out with a few people after class." I look at him sadly. He nods.

"Me too. But maybeeee you could meet them later? I just remembered I have to work in the bakery in a few hours and if you want I'm fine with canceling plans with my friends and..." he looks at me nervously but hopefully. I'm sure Finnick wouldn't mind...I mean we can always hang out later, right? And Peeta has to be at the bakery. Finnicks easy going, I'm sure he will understand. And anyways, I have never been too good with crowds anyway. I will just run to the Hob after class real quick to see if we can hang later, then I'll go with Peeta. I give Peeta a small smile.

"Sure. I'd love to. Just let me meet them real quick after class to tell them we'll hang out later, and we'll meet by the Track building." I say. Peeta grins.

"Great! See you later then. I also have to run and tell my friends it's off after class. I-"

"Peeta, can you help me please?" we both turn our heads to see a blonde dunce twirling her hair and batting her eyelashes at Peeta. Peeta groans in annoyance softly and I smirk at him.

"Go help her, Peeta." I say in the sweetest voice I can muster up. He scowls at me and gets up to "help" the girl. The girl pulls him down and squishes next to him and whispers something in his ear, and I feel a small pang of jealousy. It quickly vanishes though when Peeta turns to give me a pleading look and mouths, _help me._ I grin and mouth _nope_ to him. He fake pouts and I smirk at him before turning around.

Art flies by quickly and eventually its time to go. I get my things together as quickly as I can so I can tell Finnick, Annie and Johanna that we'll have to hang out later. I give Peeta a smile and wave as I walk out and he returns it, and I rush to the Hob to see Finnick, Annie, and Johanna waiting for me. They greet me and pull a chair for me.

"Guys I'm really sorry, but-"

"Looks like we won't have to tell them!" I am interrupted by Peeta's voice. I turn around to see him smiling at me. I give him a small smile back.

"I guess not."

**Made this chapter a bit longer in case I won't be able to update again for a bit! I hope you liked this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Ok, do you guys even WANT me to continue this story? I only got three reviews on the last chapter that I made extra long in case I wouldn't be able to update. It really breaks my heart that I tell you guys about all the fun stuff I have planned and how excited I am to share them with you, and getting barely any responses. Maybe my story just isn't good enough. I'm sorry if I haven't been doing really good on it. **

**I really appreciate the reviews I have been getting though. Thank you so much to the people that have reviewed, it makes me smile when I see I get a new review. You reviews are what keeps me going :) anyway, heres chapter 12, I hope you like it :)**

Peeta holds my gaze for a moment, before Finnick interrupts.

"Ohh, I see Kitty Kat and Peetie Pies have gotten to know eachother?" Finnick says, waggling his eyebrows. I respond by picking up an apple from the counter and chucking it at him.

"Ouch!" he screams in his girlish shriek, and I smirk at him.

"So you and Peeta know eachother?" Annie asks cheerfully.

"Oh yeah, they go way back." Finnick says seductively. That earns another apple. They all laugh. Johanna pulls out a chair for me, and I hesitantly sit down. Peeta sits down next to me.

Silence.

"You know, I don't really feel like sandwiches." Johanna says, and we mumble and nod in response.

"Yeah, lets do something else. Sandwiches are for pussies." Finnick states.

"It was your idea, brainless." Johanna remarks.

"What is there to do?" Peeta asks. Just then, Two blondes walk over, but seem to be arguing. They get closer and I can tell who they are. I think there names are Gloss and Cashmere, and I'm pretty sure they're twins. They look identical, anyway. Saphire eyes and golden blonde hair. I think Cashmere is pretty good friends with Annie, I have seen them walking together plenty of times. I know for a fact that the Gloss kid is very close friends with Peeta. As they get closer, Cashmere slaps his arm and he shuts up.

"Well if it isn't dumb and dumber." Finnick mumbles under his breath, but I don't think anyone catches it except for me. I pretend I didn't hear anything.

"Hey!" Gloss bellows, and Peeta stands up and they bro hug. Cashmere gives a perfect smile and waves her hand, bouncing on her heels. Peeta and Gloss talk and laugh with eachother, and Finnick seems bothered. His lip is slightly pouted out and he plays with his food. I nudge him and he looks at me with rather hardened eyes, and I frown at him in concern. Johanna notices and grabs my arm and pulls me so she can whisper in my ear.

"Long story, but Cash can be a bitch sometimes and Gloss can be a cocky asshole. Just thought I might warn you." She whispers roughly. I furrow my brow, but nod. She smirks. "Those two," she points her thumb behind her at Peeta and Gloss, "Can get annoying when they are together. Let's grab Annie and get the fuck out of here."

Before I can say anything, she grabs me tightly by the arm and Annie as well before hauling us out. I almost trip over my shoes.

"What was that for?" Annie pouts.

"Katniss felt like shopping. Right Katniss?"

"Huh? I, uh," Johanna squeezes my arm.

"Ouch! I mean, yeah." I say through gritted teeth and glare at Johanna. She just smirks at me.

"Jo, why didn't you invite Cashme-"

"So who's car are we taking? I'm kind of hungry. Anyone up for sushi?" Johanna interrupts. I look at the ground strangely. What is up with these people? Annie frowns, but quickly recovers.

"Oh! There is a party at Gloss and Cashmere's tonight, remember? I cant wait! We need to find something to wear, and find out what time! Oh! And-"

"ANNIE! You're forgetting something." Johanna states, clearly annoyed. Annie stares off thinking, cocking her head in confusion.

"My God, Annie! The first football game of the season! Have you even known what all those parties from last year were for?" Johanna says.

Annie furrows her brow, still thinking. Johanna slaps herself in the forehead, and I can't help but chuckle at Annie's confusion. Even I knew what all those parties were for. Suddenly, the two girls turn to me.

"Are you going, Katniss?"

"Me? Oh, I don't know. I'm not really the partying type." I say nervously, playing with the hem of my shirt.

"What? You have to!" Annie squeals.

"Cmon, Everdeen, don't be a party pooper." Johanna grins. I roll my eyes.

"Fine, fine."

"Yes!" Annie squeals, jumping up and down. She _is _bubbly.

"So what are we doing?" I ask. I really don't want to go shopping. See? Another reason why I'm not like other girls. I despise shopping.

"Well there's really no point in shopping, I mean the first party you have to wear CU spirit wear anyway..."Johanna says and I cheer in my head.

"You're right! How about we go out to eat, then go to Johanna and I's dorm to get ready for tonight?" Annie suggests. We all nod in response, and she grins ear to ear.

We decide to go to an ice cream shop up the street, we weren't exactly hungry anyway. They tell me that they all hang out often here, and now that I'm officially their friend, that I needed to be familier with it. We prattle on about useless knowledge and I learn a lot about them. I also see them up close better, and I notice that Annie has the biggest green eyes I have ever seen. I also learned she has been in a serious relationship with Finnick for quite a while now. She is also an amazing swimmer and so is Finnck. She is the captain of the girls swim team, and Finnick is the captain of the boys swim team. Johanna is just as tough as I thought, if not more, and has a creepy love for axes. That's her way of self defense at CU, throwing axes. Annie says it creeps her out that Johanna has more than ten kinds of different axes in her closet, which made me laugh. They are both really cool girls. They also learn a lot about me.

They learn that I love archery and dark green, and I have a pet hamster. I do. Prim named him Sam. They also now know that I don't have any parents, and I learn that Johanna doesn't either. I don't get any deeper than that, though. They also figure out I'm a little more on the feisty side, like Johanna, and I have a bit of a temper. Its a hard to lose my temper with these girls, though. Before I know it, its time to go. We pile in the car and drive to Annie and Johanna's dorm. Johanna and I lay on Annie's bed talking while Annie rummages in her closet for something to wear. Just then, something pops in my mind.

"Annie, I didn't bring anything to wear-"

"Oh that's fine! You can wear something of mine, let me get something for you." she says cheerfully, and I am instantly at ease. I already feel really comfortable with them. Annie hands me an outfit, and I walk into the bathroom. I shut the door and get a quick look at the clothes. They look tamed down, much to my relief. Nothing short and innapropriate. Just a white Capitol University tee with the CU colors on it, orange, blue and white, and jean shorts. I throw them on and look in the mirror.

Spoke too soon.

The shirt looked normal except it was skin tight and showed 2 or 3 inches of stomach, much to my dislike. Annie is shorter than me, so even though the shorts fit fine, they are shorter than my comfort. I sigh and open the door, ready to tell Annie this won't do. I step out.

"Annie, I-"

They interrupt me with a gasp.

"Katniss, you look gorgeous!" Annie screams.

"You clean up nice, brainless." Johanna says.

"Guys, I feel like a slut."

"Newsflash brainless, this is what everyone wears." Johanna smirks.

"Yeah, and you don't even have more than 3 inches of tummy showing! and your shorts are only a little above mid thigh. Plus its going to be really hot tonight! And your not alone, look what we are wearing." Annie says. I sigh and take a moment to see what they are wearing. Annie is wearing a little denim skirt and a shirt similar to mine but more tummy showing, and Johanna is wearing jean shorts like mine, and a skimpy blue tank top with a CU jacket. She is also showing cleavage. A lot of it. If this is what everyone wears, then I suppose that I could let this slide. I sigh.

"I suppose..." I groan.

"Okay, lets go." Johanna says, grabbing her purse.

"Wait! Her hair and makeup!" Annie squeals. I groan. She grabs my arm and pulls me into the small bathroom. She quickly unbraids my hair and gasps.

"What? Whats wrong?" I panic.

"Katniss, you should wear your hair down more often." she says. I look in the mirror, and shes right. My long brown hair cascades around my shoulders in waves, shining a bit in the light. It brings a small smile to my lips, and Annie grins.

"Wow..." I say.

"Yeah wow! Now turn around so I can do your makeup."

I throw my head back and groan.

"Oh stop it, Kat."

Kat? That's new.

After a few minutes, Annie steps back and grins at her work.

"Look in the mirror."

I turn around and gasp slightly at the sight of myself. I am transformed.

My lips are slightly darker pink and glossed over and my eyelashes really express their length with the mascara she put on. I always knew I had really long eyelashes, but not this long. But what really blows me away is the eye shadow. She did a combination of different shades of black and gray but not too noticeable, to my liking. But it really brings out my gray eyes, they are almost shining.

"Thanks, Annie." I whisper.

"No problem! Let's grab Jo and head out." she says cheerfully. I nod and we step out of the bathroom to see Johanna quickly applying dark purple eye shadow. She turns to face me and she grins.

"Didn't know you had it in you!" she says. She pops her ruby red lips before grabbing her purse.

"Hurry up, Annie!" she shouts.

Annie rushes out and I notice that she put on a mix of blue and greens in her eye shadow and put a little bit of blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry, sorry!" she squeals.

"The game starts in 5 fucking minutes!" Johanna says angrily.

"Both of you shut up and lets go!" I say grabbing one of each of their arms and dragging them out the door.


	15. Chapter 13

**Thanks to the nice reviews! Im still having a lot of trouble getting my story out there, but I guess time will carry it away. Sorry for the wait! Oh and I have sort of an awkward question...should this story have lemons? I rated this story m for the abuse and language but I know a lot of you guys like lemons. BUT IM HORRIBLE at writing them because I hate writing it so much. But if you guys want it... oh, and this chapter has a bit of a shockingly horrible twist. But I gotta have SOME fun ;)**

We get in Annie's car and I fiddle with my fingers in the back seat by myself.

Annie and Johanna are going on and on about useless crap while I awkwardly sit silently. I try to pull down the jean shorts a little bit.

I feel like such a slut.

I don't exactly know why, but a single tear rolls down my cheek. I don't belong here. I'm not one of them. I don't belong anywhere. I want Prim. I'm left alone in my house every day with no company except an obese hamster. I don't want to be here. I don't know why they like me so much. I want to wipe this disgusting makeup off my face, even though theres barely any, and put my hair back in a braid. I want to be home with Prim cooking an awful dinner. I don't want to be a slutty college girl who goes to parties and drinks. I want to be the girl who loves archery and hates fire more than life itself.

I swallow the lump in my throat and focus on the trees out the window. The trees quickly turn into CU, then the massive football field. Annie squeals.

"Were here! The first game of the year!" she says cheerfully.

"You alright, brainless?" I catch Johanna's eye in the mirror. I muster up the most cheerful fake smile I can.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I state. Johanna rolls her eyes. Annie pulls into the parking lot and we get out, but I hesitate.

"C mon Katniss, you look hot!"

"My point exactly."

Annie rolls her eyes but pulls on my arm. I step out of the car and cringe at the sight of all the people filling in the stadium, talking and acting like idiots. Johnanna has to practically drag me into the stadium.

**Peeta's POV**

Finnick and I get ready a little bit early so we have time to talk to the girls a bit before the game. So here we stand, been waiting for about 15 minutes for the girls to arrive. Dammit, why do girls take so much time getting ready? As if on command, I hear a "FINNIE!" in a high pitched scream. Annie quickly follows behind it jumping into Finnick's arms. I roll my eyes. But then my mind transitions to someone I have been thinking about.

"Where's Katniss?" I ask curiously. No answer. I turn around to see Finnick and Annie making out furiously.

"FINN!" I shout.

"mm?"

I roll my eyes once more, before my ears perk up to hear Johanna and Katniss fighting. I think their just behind the entrance.

"Dammit Katniss, would you just get your ass through the entrance?"

"No!"

I chuckle.

I see Johanna around the corner, making progress with dragging Katniss, but not much.

"Shit Katniss, you weigh like 90 pounds, how the hell did you get so strong?" she grunts, before giving Katniss such a hard tug it almost takes her through the entrance. That makes Katniss scream. I laugh. Johanna turns around, Katniss still in firm grip, and sees me.

"Dammit Mellark, get your ass over here and help me take Cover Squirrel over here into the fucking stadium!" she grunts. I grin and walk over to them. I am about to say something witty to Katniss but the sight of her takes my breath away. She was beautiful before, but shes breathtaking now. Literally. Her pink lips are glossed over, and her gorgeous silver eyes pop out because of the smoky eye shadow shes wearing. I can't help but stare at her legs. They are beautiful. Her tan skin looks beautiful in the almost sunset light. But what really shocks me is her hair. It was lovely in a braid, but now in cascades in long dark waves down her back, shining in the light. It reaches the small of her back. She looks stunning. I guess Johanna notices, because she smirks at me. I feel my ears turn red.

"Peeta, would you pick her up already?" Johanna says. I am about to, when Finnick butts in.

"Time to go, kitten!" Finnick says, and throws Katniss's fragile figure over his shoulder. Katniss shrieks and pounds Finnick's back.

"Put me down!" she screams, and just then I realize how small she is. Like a bird, but not one of those fragile skimpy girls. She has a lot of muscle on her though. Not bony in one place. She's perfect. I snap out of my daydream when Finnick sets Katniss down quickly and tells me we have to go. I open my mouth to say something to Katniss, but am pulled away by Finnick. She gives me a small smile.

**Katniss's POV**

The game actually goes by quite quickly. Peeta is doing great. He's the runner. Finnick, being the cocky bastard he is, is the quarterback. They do great, and the CU Mockingjays end up winning by a landslide. Things are sort of quiet between Annie, Johanna and I so I take that time to ask a question that has been bugging me.

"How come Gloss and Cashmere are never with you guys?" I ask curiously.

"Well, Gloss and Cashmere are also in another group of friends besides us. They call them self the Careers for some odd reason. I personally think their assholes, but Gloss and Cash are alright. So we befriended them but try to stay away from the rest of them." Johanna says.

"Who are the rest of them?" I ask

" Their names are Cato, Glimmer, Marvel, Glimmer, Gloss and Cash of course, and this bitch named Clove I can't stand." Johanna says.

"Jo! Be nice!" Annie chirps.

Johanna rolls her eyes. "Anyway, Gloss refers them as 'him and his bitches' so if he ever says that, that's what he means." she says. I nod and we get up to leave. We go down to where the boys are supposed to walk out any minute refreshed and ready to go to the party. After a few minutes, they all come out, wearing their jerseys and shorts on. Peeta steps out shaking his hair, trying to get the water out of it. He looks adorable. Finnick quickly follows suit, along with Gloss.

"Hey ladies!" Gloss bellows, and takes in the sight of me. I scowl at him.

"Woah, woah!" he says, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "I bet your a lot more gorgeous with that scowl off your face." he says and taps my nose and grins. I roll my eyes and push him off while he laughs. I look over at Peeta and notice an irritated look on his face, kicking rocks on the ground. Wait- he wasn't _jealous _was he? he looks up and catches my eye, and I am greeted with a pearly white lopsided grin. I can't help but return it_, _and I open my mouth to greet him, but I am interrupted.

"PEETIE!" someone screeches in an annoyingly high pitched voice. I look over and am rewarded by the sight of Delly Cartwright-Little Miss Big Boobs leaping into Peeta's arms. She crushes her lips against his. I don't know what sickens my heart more. Watching Delly Cartwright making out passionately with Peeta and crushing her boobs against his chest or watching him return it and wrapping his arms around her waist.

-**HIDES IN BUSH FROM READERS ANGRILY THROWING SHARP OBJECTS- I'm sorry! It had to happen, ok? It won't be for long, but it is part of a major plot later in the story! Please review, that's what keeps me going!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Kayola15 (I really hope I spelled that right she has a cute dino on her profile pic lol) Thank you so much for reviewing on EVERY chapter so far. It means so much to me and its reviewers like you who keep me going. I love your enthusiasm in your reviews too!**

**risingfromtheshadows (I hope I spelled that right also haha) You have reviewed on my last few chapters and your reviews are so nice. You have given me great advice and answered my questions, and it means a lot you took the time to do that. Thank you.**

**To all the other amazing reviewers I haven't forgotten about you, but if I were to list all of them it would take forever! I love you all and I promise that the Delly/Peeta thing going on will be over soon. I just needed a little connection between those two for a big plot in later chapters. Anyway, on with the show! Or the reading...whatever.**

**Peeta POV (in lockerroom before he and Delly kissed.)**

"So Peet" Finnick throws his jersey over his head after showering. "What the fuck are you gonna do about this thing for Katniss when your dating Delly?" I sigh.

"I don't know."

"Well get your balls together man. C mon, I know you don't _really_ like Delly, do you?" He says, raising an intimidating eyebrow. I don't say anything.

"HA! I knew it. Really Peet? She's probably a good lay, but I wouldn't stay with her no matter how good her manicured hands look wrapped around my-"

"FINNICK! ENOUGH!" I say, slapping my hands to my forehead. Thanks Finn. Didn't need the visual. He goes into a fit of cackles as I storm out the locker room, him following me close behind. I have to say, he's right. I lost feelings for Delly a while ago. In fact, I'm not even sure if I had feelings for her in the first place. But Finnick knows well the reason I can't break up with her. I shake my head to get the water out of my hair. I eventually look up to see the three girls, Johanna and Annie talking, while Katniss stares off slightly into the distance, As if in a daze. Her face is slightly pink from the heat and her gorgeous hair slightly wind blown. She looks breathtaking. Someone suddenly blocks my view of her.

"Hey ladies!" Gloss bellows. I didn't notice he was even here. He wraps his arm around Katniss's shoulder. I feel myself tense. He whispers something in her ear and taps her nose, and her scowl grows as she pushes him away. I kick some rocks on the ground, trying not to let anyone see my irritated response to Gloss's little "exchange" with Katniss. I eventually look up and see Katniss studying my expression intently. Oh shit. I hope she didn't see that. The sight of her looking at me though makes me grin though, and grin wider when she opens her mouth to say something to me.

"PEETIE!" What? No, she didn't say that. Wait, I know that voice. It could only be-

I spot Delly in the distance wearing the shortest jean skirt I have ever laid my eyes on and a tiny tight blue tanktop that shows at least 3 inches of cleavage and a lot of tummy. It looks more like a bra to me, but its a bit too long to be a bra. Not by much though. She is racing towards me as fast as she can in her 5 inch high heels. Who wears high heels to a football game?

She leaps into my arms, crushing my face with her chest. She did that on purpose. Her chest is quickly followed by her face, and she kisses me hard. She continues to make out with my unresponding lips, and I know how that must look towards others, so I immediately respond and pull her closer to me. Her boobs press firmly into my chest, and I can't help but groan softly. Why am I doing this? This is wrong. I like Katniss. I hate this.

I guess Delly likes my response, because she gropes me softly. I moan again, slightly louder.

"Later." she whispers seductively in my ear, and nibbles the lobe softly.

She pulls away, looking satisfied with herself as she wipes the corner of her mouth with her manicured finger. I look to the ground, ashamed with myself. I catch Finnick's eye for a moment, and his lips press into a hard line, half raising his eyebrows half frowning at me. I feel horrible. I hate Delly. Why did she have to do that? I sigh in frusteration and see Johanna smirk at me. _Way to go, asshole. _I can just picture her saying. I feel too awful to look at Katniss, but I do anyway. She is turned around, facing the other way, and arms crossed. I can see Annie talking to her. I really hope she didn't see anything, but I have a feeling that she did.

Finnick tells them that we are gonna run to the party and we will meet them there. They wave us off and continue talking as Finnick pulls me away. I hang my head the whole way. We get in his car.

"Well Mellark, just so you know, Katniss probably thinks your a total douche bag now." Finnick says, a small smirk playing on his lips. "Why'd you do it?"

I throw my head in my hands with a groan.

"I don't know."

**Katniss's POV (A tad before)**

They continue to make out furiously as Finnick stands there, his mouth slightly agape. What's his problem?

Delly slides her hand down and gropes Peeta, and he groans. That's enough. I can't watch anymore. I scoff and turn my back on them, crossing my arms. Annie steps in front of me.

"Katniss...Peeta isn't usally...like this. These are the kind of actions I would expect from Finnick." she jokes softly.

"Well he's doing it now." I snap. Annie is silent for a moment, then a grin comes to her face.

"You like him."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Annie, we could go on like this forever! I don't like him! I'm just disgusted with his...actions." Right? I couldn't possibly like Peeta. No. I can't like Peeta. I swore love out of my life a while ago. Plus he's aboard the herpes express.

"Katniss, Peeta's not that kind of guy. I don't know what's up with him tonight. Probably just in the moment from winning that amazing game." Annie says. I don't say anything. "C'mon, lets go to that party. There will be many other hot guys to get Peeta off your mind." she grins. I roll my eyes. She tugs my hands to her car and we wait for Johanna. A minute or so later, she appears.

"What, didn't stay to watch the rest of the show?" she smirks. Annie rolls her eyes.

We get in the car and start driving, and Annie goes from serious back to her cheerful self. She begins babbling about how good Finnick did and how Gloss's house is huge and the parties there are always epic. I pretend to listen as I watch out the window. We turn on a familier street, and I frown. This is my street. After a block or two, we arrive at Gloss's house. He is technically my neighbor. I shudder at the thought.

"Anyway, Gloss and 'his bitches' live here, that's why its so big. All of them put their money together to pay for the house. I hear there are like 10 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms. Its massive!" Annie squeaks. We pull into a large driveway, and I can see what she means. The house _is _huge. I can hear the music blaring and colored lights coming from the house. Toilet paper to balloons to broken chairs to drunk students litter the front yard. I shudder. This isn't exactly a place I can get comfortable at. Johanna senses my hesitation and rolls her eyes.

"You can't live under a rock forever, brainless." she cackles. I ignore her and step out of the car after Annie and Johanna. We walk to the front door and before Johanna grabs the knob the door swings open and I cringe, at the smell of alcohol, the sight of the bright lights, and the ear punding music wracking through the house. I mostly cringe at the drunk Gloss at the door. The party has been going on for what, half an hour? The bastards already drunk.

"Heeyyy laaadiiess!" he slurs. "Glad you could mak ke it! Oh Katnissss! I'd like you to meet-" he stops and takes a swig of his drink- "Myy bitchees!" he flings his arm in a way that I think he is gesturing for his 'bitches' to come over. They retreat by his side, a couple of them as drunk as he is. "This is Cato, Marveel, Clove and, and-" he looks around in different directions, searching for someone. He finally throws his head back and bellows, "GLIIMMMMEEEERR!"

"I'm right here, dickhead!" A blonde girl says slapping his arm. Probably Glimmer.

Gloss lets out a drunk laugh before passing out on the ground. The two girls, Glimmer and Clove I think, roll their eyes and leave to drag him away. Annie sees Finnick and squeals and runs to him across the room.

"Oh, drinks!" Johanna says and grins. She walks away.

"Wait! Don't leave me alon-" I stop my sentence when I notice the two boys, Cato and Marvel, are grinning at me. I think their a bit drunk, but not as drunk as Gloss.

"Well aren't you the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen?" Cato says, stepping closer to me. He reaches to touch my ass, but I shove him.

"Beat it, asshole." I snap, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Ooh, a feisty one!" Marvel says, stepping closer then Cato did. I step back, refusing to be that close to him. They corner me into a wall, and I instantly think of Gale.

_Gale._

The thought petrifies me so much that I turn off all defense. I just cower alone, like I did with Gale, and I tremble. They seem to give me a funny look, but I think they are too drunk to see my reaction. No one seems to notice me cowered into a wall, surrounded by two boys that are much bigger than me. Everyone is too busy drinking or grinding people. Even though I'm cornered, they somehow find a way to get even closer to me. Cato gets his face so close that I can smell the alcohol on his breath, and I instantly think of Gale again. I whimper.

"You know Marvel, we could have some fun with this one."

I almost lose it there. A tear rolls down my cheek. "Leave me alone!" I cry, feeling my legs buckle. Marvel grins as he puts his hand on my thigh, but something stops his hand in its track when I, and I think them too, hear a voice behind them.

"Leave her alone."

The voice isn't shouting, but sounds close too. It sounds infuriated. Cato and Marvel turn around, giving me sight to the person who stood up for me.

It's Peeta.

I would have never guessed the voice was his, he usally sounds so sweet. He looks more angered then I knew was capable in him. His face is beet red, and his eyes lost that sweetness. Anger and fire are in its place.

"I said leave her alone!" He shouts, his muscles bulging in rage. Holy Shit. Marvel takes his hands off me and takes a step towards him.

"What are you gonna do about it, pretty boy?" Marvel snickers, daring to take a step closer to him. Peeta lunges towards him, ramming him into the wall.

"I don't know. I could beat the shit out of you, how's that sound?" Peeta says. Marvel tries to act cool, but is failing miserably.

"Alright man." he says. Peeta gives him one last glare before letting him go. He looks at Cato who hustles away. I know how pathedic I must look, trembling with a tear or two on my face when Peeta catches my eye. His face softens and his eyes are sweet again. I want to run in his arms and thank him, but I remember what he did earlier today with Delly. He takes a step toward me, and just on instinct I ram into the wall with fear. His eyes fill with sadness. If only he knew what I had been through. I feel so pathedic.

"You really think I'm going to hurt you?" he asks softly. I shake my head. He reaches out and softly grasps my hand, but I snatch it away. Once again his eyes flood in sadness. Those pretty blue eyes. Before he can say anything, I run away like a lost puppy. He calls my name, but I'm much smaller than him and can get through the crowd of people quickly.

I rush out of the large doors and take off towards my house. A couple of seconds later I hear loud footsteps behind me.

"Katniss!" he calls out, a pant in his voice.

I stumble on a crack in the sidewalk and come crashing to the ground.

**Peeta POV**

"Katniss!" I call out as she runs. I begin to pant. Damn, shes fast. I see a crack in the sidewalk a step a head of her and I hold my breath. "Katniss-"

I'm too late. She crashes on the sidewalk. I catch up to her, and her small frame is trembling greatly. This poor girl who I have developed huge feelings for. Tears run down her face, and when she looks up at me her expression breaks my heart. Her big gray eyes are glassy with tears and her mouth slightly agape. She looks terrorized and scared, her beautiful face washed over in sadness. She attempts to get up but lets out a cry of pain. She opens her mouth.

"Peeta-"

"Shh." I interrupt her. I quickly kneel down and notice her scraped hands and knees, one covered in blood. My mouth is agape in sadness as I look at her and hear her whimper in attempt to stand. I softly put my hand on her arm to stop her, and scoop her into my arms bridal style. Her trembling is still there so I carry her to a nearby bench and sit down, her in my lap, still bridal style.

She looks into my eyes with her huge silver eyes, and opens her mouth to say something. I put my finger on her soft lips and pull her closer. I wrap my arms around her in attempt to comfort her. I think it works a little, because her trembling softens. After a minute or two, she speaks.

"Peeta this is wrong. You have a girlfriend." she whispers into my chest. My lips press into a hard line. I wish Delly would just drop the face of this earth. It would sure make things a whole lot easier.

"Can't I comfort a friend?" I say a bit harshly, and I instantly regret it. Why did it come out harsh?! Why did I have to say that?!

Her body freezes, and she begins to pull away, but I pull her back. She looks up at me, and the sadness is replaced with something else.

Hurt.

I hurt her.

"Wait Katniss, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry."

She pulls away till she is simply sitting next to me, and she sniffles. She attempts to stand up once more, grimancing as she does, but this time successful. But when she take a step forward to try to walk, she lets out a cry of pain.

"Here, I'm taking you home. I say softly and put my hand on her back, about to pick her up again.

"No." she snarls and puts her arms across her chest. I can't help but smile a little at her old self again.

"I'm afraid you have no choice." I chuckle, scooping her up.

"Let me down, Peeta!" she snaps, trying to wiggle out of my grasp. I'm too strong for her. She continues to wiggle for about 30 seconds as I begin to walk her home before she gives up. She sighs in frusteration and furrows her brow, putting her arms across her chest as I carry her. I see her eyes droop a little, and I notice how tired she is. Her eyelids shut closed and her limbs relax, and I know she is sleeping. I kiss her forehead. I love this girl so much.

Wait a minute.

Did I really just think that?

I love her.

Oh my God

_I love her._

My eyes widen and I can't help smile as I sigh. I am a goner for Katniss Everdeen.

We arrive at her house, me smiling the whole way as she sleeps soundly. We get to the front door, and I realize we have no way to get in unless I wake her up. I sigh in frusteration and try turning the door knob, and to my surprise its unlocked. I step in and am immediately greeted by her gorgeous scent, pine trees and a hint of strawberry. I take a few steps inside and look around. Her walls are either white or light green. I see stairs and quietly as possible walk up them. I see a few doors, and I open one of them. It has pink and white walls and a crib. Must have been her sisters room. I look at Katniss sadly. She must have been through so much.

I open another door, and its a bathroom with blue walls and a tiled floor. I glance over at the sink, and notice there is a light blue sports bra laying over the edge of the counter. I feel my cheeks and ears go hot, and I get out of there as quickly as possible.

I open another room and I get the strongest aroma of Katniss's scent in the house, and I smile. This must be her room. I take a few steps inside and look around. The walls are a gorgeous forest green. I look over and see a bed with white wood and light brown covers. I walk briskly over to it and carefully peel off a corner of the covers and slip her into them. She doesn't make a sound, except her light breathing as she sleeps peacefully. I smile lightly at the sight of her. I place the covers on her and kiss her forehead. I stand straight, about to leave, but something stops me. I know I shouldn't, but I curiously look around the rest of her room.

I look on one of her walls and see a huge black and white picture of...a forest. It is actually quite detailed and mesmerizing. There are trees everywhere. Trees. She loves trees, I can tell.

I go over to her dresser and notice a lovely mockingjay pin laying on top. I pick it up in awe. The golden metal shines brightly, and I notice there is a thin leather loop thing next to it. I think you attach it to the pin and you can wear it as a necklace, because I saw her wearing it around her neck yesterday. I gently set the pin down, and I notice she has a desk and a large stack of books next to it. I decide it would be too rude to go through her desk, but I glance over and something catches my eye.

It looks like a page from a coloring book. In fact, it is.

It is a picture of a tree that has scribbles all over it. I chuckle. Prim must have drawn it for her and she kept it.

On the other wall, a beautiful bow and a quiver of arrows hangs on the wall on display. I have watched her use this bow, and she is an amazing archer. I hear she hunts, too.

I can't help myself. I take the bow off the wall, and the silver metal gleams. I curiously pull the string back, pretending I'm about to shoot something.

I hear a squeak.

The sound surprises me, and I jump and let go of the string. It whacks me in the arm.

"Mother fucking shit!" I say, louder than I should have, cradling my arm. Katniss stirs, and I hold my breath. All she does is moan and return to her slumber. The sound of her moaning makes me blush. But damn, she's a heavy sleeper.

I decide after that close call, I should probably stop my voyage through Katniss's room. But what the hell squeaked? I scan her room with my eyes, and notice there is a hamster cage sitting on the dresser. I feel like an idiot. I was too wrapped up in the shiny mockingjay pin to notice that there was a fat orange hamster staring at me the whole time. I roll my eyes before giving Katniss a kiss on the cheek and fleeing out of the room.

I walk downstairs and am about to head out the door, when I remember I didn't take my car. I groan in frusteration before texting Finnick to pick me up at Katniss's house. After a string of questions and perverted accusations, he tells me he will be there in 20 minutes. I sigh before plopping on her couch. Since I will have to wait here for 20 minutes, I turn on the TV and turn the volume down low. I start to feel drowsy, and before I know it, I'm asleep.

**THE MORE REVIEWS THE LONGER THE CHAPTERS! Phew, that was a really long chapter! Took me two days! Hope you liked it though! :3**


	17. Chapter 15

**Hey! Ok, you guys are amazing. I posted my last chapter and within a few hours, a got 5 reviews! I know that doesn't really sound like a ton, but it meant so much to me. I love you guys. As long as you keep posting those wonderful reviews, I will be more than happy to give you long chapters like the one before this one. Thank you so much, and please tell your friends! :3 Oh, and I think I will be updating more often too, becaouse I love doing this for you guys and its so hard to wait for the weekends! I might even have another chapter up this weekend, but NO PROMISES!**

**The more reviews, the longer the chapters! And the faster they come, the sooner the chapters!**

**Peeta POV**

I wake up on a couch.

Not a bed.

Not my dorm.

_Oh my God._

I feel asleep in Katniss's house last night.

Damn you Finnick, for not coming to pick me up. Probably hung over and passed out on the toilet in Gloss's house. Damn myself for relying on him. I shake my head and stand up.

_I have to get out of here._

I search frantically for my shoes when something stops me in my tracks.

_"Shatter every window till its all blown away_

_Every brick, every board, every slammin' door blown away_

_Till theres nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday_

_Every tear soaked, whiskey memory blown away"_

I realize that the most gorgeous, incredible singing is coming from Katniss upstairs. I almost fall over when I hear her belt out at the top of her lungs the rest.

"_Blown away, away, away, awaaaaay_

_Blown away, away, away, awaaaaay"_

I hear her coming down the stairs, still humming it a bit, but I am frozen in my place in shock at hearing her remarkable voice. I am even more shocked when I see her coming down the stairs towel drying her hair, in nothing but a pair of gray sweatpants and a light blue sports bra. She still doesn't notice me standing here in awe, trying to, uh...control myself at the sight of her half naked.

She finally flips her damp hair up after towel drying it for a few more seconds and screams when she sees me.

"What? Oh!" I fall backwards like an idiot, startled at her screaming when I was in a daze staring at her. I land flat on my back.

She begins laughing hysterically to my surprise, bent over and clutching her stomach as she walks over to me. She now hovers over me in a fit of cackles, and before I know what I'm doing, I half scowl half grin and pull her down with me.

She screams as she lands on top of me, and now we are both laughing like insane serial killers.

After our laughter dies down, reality falls on me.

We are on the ground, her on top of me, and we are both half naked.

Wait, _both _half naked?

It just now dawns on me that I am shirtless. I must have gotten hot in the night and taken off my shirt out of habit. Shit.

I guess reality falls on her, too, because a blush creeps to her cheeks. I feel my face and ears getting hot, and she awkwardly rolls off of me. We both stand now, and I clear my throat.

"No offense Peeta, but why the hell are you in my house, and erm...shirtless?" She asks.

"Oh! I uh...Finnick was supposed to come get me last night, but he never did and I guess I fell asleep. And I think I, uh..." I feel my face getting hot once more. "I think I got hot at night and took off my shirt out of habit."

"Oh." she says quietly. "Well now that your here, I guess I should run upstairs and grab a shirt-"

"No! Oh my God, I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, you shouldn't have to change what you do in the mornings because of me, and I suppose its just like swimming! I mean, its just a _bra, _something that-"

she interrupts my embarrassing rambling with a smirk. Her living room is connected to her kitchen, and she walks to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna make coffee. You want some?" she asks, a smirk still playing on her lips. I sigh.

"Sure." I say with a breathy laugh. She rolls her eyes with a small smile and begins to make coffee. I then notice how petite she is, but she is also very strong. Shes not creepy strong like some women that are body builders, but I see faint lines of a six pack on her toned belly. For a minute she pauses what shes doing, but looks at the coffee.

"Oh and Peeta?" she says.

"Yes?"

"If I keep my shirt off, it would only be fair if you kept yours off, too." she tells the coffee with a small smile. I give her a huge smirk.

"Alright, only because its fair." I say. That's not the reason at all. At least in my case. She pours two cups of coffee, and I walk over while she sits on the counter.

**Katniss POV**

I pour us some coffee and sit on the counter, and he slides over and takes a sip of his coffee and muffles a thank you mid stream. I glance up at him a couple of times when hes not looking. I have to admit, he looks adorable in the mornings. His hair is a bit ruffled and his gorgeous blue eyes are bright. His body is gorgeous. He has thick lines of a six pack and very muscular arms. His shorts are hanging deliciously low on his hips and...what the hell am I saying? I jerk my eyes away.

We drink our coffee in comfortable silence till something comes to realization. I blush beet red.

"Uh Peeta...You didn't hear me...singing, did you?" I ask nervously, fiddling with my fingers. A small smile comes to his lips, but he surprises me by saying,

"No, not at all."

I sigh in relief and take a sip of my coffee. He begins strolling around my living room casually while I drink, and starts humming _Blown Away _very softly.

"Peeta!" I yell and shove his chest.

He laughs and gives me his lopsided grin while I bury my face in my hands.

"Katniss, you really do have a beautiful voice."

I groan into my hands.

He takes one of my hands off my face and holds it in his.

Silence.

I look down at our hands. His hands are so soft and warm, They are so big, and I wonder how something so strong and lean can be so gentle and sweet. Warmth spreads throughout my whole being, and tingles run to the tip of my fingers in the hand he's holding. It feels..._good._

He intertwines his fingers through mine, and I am about to do the same to his when I remember _her._

Delly.

The thought of her brings a scowl to my face. And Peeta is with Delly, so he shouldn't be holding my hand right now. I want to call Peeta out on it, but I am afraid he will say words simaler to the words that actually made me hurt last night, so I decide to keep quiet. Suddenly, Peeta's phone rings.

**Peeta POV**

That stupid phone just had to ring. I sigh and take my hand out of Katniss's, and I instantly feel cold absence from her warm, soft hand. Her long graceful fingers rest on the counter, and I wish they were intertwined with mine again. I huff as I take out my phone, and mentally groan when I see its Delly. I tell Katniss one minute, and she nods and I stroll around the room as I answer the phone and talk on it.

"Hey there, I've missed you." she says seductively over the phone. I want to gag.

"Hey." I say, trying to sound casual.

"Well I'm not busy today, and I was wondering if you wanted to come over for a little bit? My parents aren't home." I can almost see her biting her lip. I roll my eyes. She begins trying to seduce me talking over the phone, but I don't listen. I look over at Katniss, who is putting the coffee mugs away, then braiding her slightly damp hair. Man, she looks perfect no matter what shes doing. This is wrong. I need to end things with Delly, no matter what my consequences are. Hell, she might ruin my life. But I want Katniss Everdeen more than I have ever wanted any other girl before. I am a goner for her.

Delly finally quits rambling, and I know it's time.

"Delly, theres something I need to tell you."

"Anything for you." Slut.

"I'm breaking up with you."

Everything is quiet

Suddenly,she begins screaming over the phone and I can barely make out what she's saying. I hear "Dirty bastard" and "Its her isn't it" and a bunch of words with a few cuss words thrown in.

"You listen to me, Peeta Mellark. You are going to regret this until the day you fucking die. And I know you probably knew I was going to give you hell for doing this, But I'm going to make it worse for you. I'm going to destroy you by destroying _her." _

And with that, she hangs up.

I put my phone in my pocket and ignore Delly's warning. No way in hell is she going to get to Katniss when I'm alive. I smile, feeling a giant weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I look over at Katniss and notice she is looking down at the counter tracing patterns, trying to hide the smile on her face. I grin. I walk over to her.

**Katniss** **POV**

I silently cheer in my head. He broke up with her. I don't want to look like I was listening the whole time, so I say, "So that was Delly?"

"Yes is was."

"Oh." I say, once again trying to sound casual but failing miserably. Peeta grins. Suddenly, I get a bit angry. I remember what he did yesterday with Delly, and how he has been acting towards me. He is confusing the hell out of me, and quite frankly, I don't like it.

"What are you so happy about?" I say, narrowing my eyes at him. I didn't mean to say it with that much venom, but he sorta deserves it. As much as I hate Delly, he kind of cheated on her today, even though it was with me. He hurt both me and Delly. Which I don't like, even though I hate Delly more than life itself. I'm starting to think he only dated her for sex. Now he wants me.

"Well, I broke up with a snake, that's something to smile about." he jokes. I smile, but it falters, still angry at him. I look away from him.

"Why'd you do it?"

"What?"

"Go out with her. It seems like you don't really like her. Well actually it didn't yesterday, but I thought you would be the last person on earth to board the Herpes Express." I say coldly. He furrows his brow.

"What makes you think I did that?" He says.

"Oh, I don't know, the fact that she was practically groping you in public." I hiss. _And that you were moaning and groaning as she pressed her boobs to your face, dirty bastard. _I say to him in my mind, but I don't dare say it out loud.

"_I_ didn't grope _her_."

"Your hands were awfully low." Its true.

"She was my girlfriend." Then why the hell were you all hearts and flowers with me?

"Oh yeah, I shouldn't expect a good response from you. I forgot that all the guys on the Herpes Express are assholes." I snap.

"Are you calling me an asshole?"

"I'm not uncalling you one." I say lamely.

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Neither do you!" I scream. Its true. He makes no fucking sense! He is standing up for himself and was trying to push me away when he was with Delly, and pulling me towards him at the same time. Both of our faces are beet red in anger, and Finnick chooses that moment to walk through my door.

"Heyyy, my little-Woah! what happened! Looking a little tense, are we darling?" he scoots over to me and hands me a sugar cube. I snatch it and throw it at Peeta's face. It lands in the middle of his forehead.

"Ow!" he yells, throwing his hand to his forehead.

"You deserved it."

"You know, that's no way to treat someone who just saved your sorry ass from being raped."

**Peeta POV**

The instant after I say that, I extremely regret it. I feel my whole face soften and my mouth is agape in sadness. She freezes. She looks at me with the same look she had in the court house. Hollow eyes. Expressionless. No, no, I hurt her again! Why am I so stupid?

"Oh my God, Katniss, I didn't mean it that way! I'm so glad that I did, I-"

"You don't care about me." She says, tears welling up in her eyes. Oh my God. Don't cry. Don't cry.

"No! I care! I care a lot! Oh, my God, Katniss in fact I lo-"

"Nobody cares about me."

And she runs upstairs.

"No Katniss, you're wrong! I would die for-"

I am cut off by the door slamming. I bury my head in my hands. Finnick clears his throat.

"I suppose this would be a bad time to tell you we are moving in next door."

**WOAH, shocked ya there a bit didn't I! I decided to do what you guys wanted and have Delly and Peeta break up earlier than I intended, but I had to throw in a little drama! Thanks so much for the reviews, the more reviews the longer the chapters! Oh, and sorry if the fight was lame and confusing. I am such a happy person that scenes like that are a real challenge for me to write! I hope it was okay though :)**


	18. Chapter 16

**Hi guys! I'm really happy you guys are liking this story! It makes me smile when I see all of your amazing reviews. :) I love you all! The more reviews the longer the chapters! and this is the chapter you have been waiting for!**

**Peeta POV**

I almost choke.

'We're _what?_"

"We're moving in next door! You said you wanted it to be a surprise, and I found out theres a cool house open for sale next door to Katniss's. So I bought it and we're moving next door! I told you we were moving next to a really hot girl."

"By hot girl I didn't know you meant her!" Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining. I'm just afraid she hates me for life now.

"You said you wanted it to be a surprise." Finnick says smugly.

I sigh and put my head in my hands. "When are we moving in?"

"Oh right! Ha ha, silly Finnick. One of the moving trucks are already there and unloading! I wanted to get our stuff in there when you weren't around so it would be a surprise. I thought it was like a struck of luck when I found out you were at Katniss's. So I left you there and called the moving place and said we were ready! And I talked to the school, checked out of our dorm, and now the house is ours! The dorm is no longer in our hands and I came to pick you and Katniss if she wants up to go furniture shopping for Cassava Finnick and Peeta's!" Finnick says with a wide smile.

I run over to the window. Oh my God, he's right. There is a moving truck in the parking lot of the small sunset orange house next door.

"Hey, at least I picked a house that is your favorite color. And lots of kids that go to CU live in this neighborhood! And the house is pretty nice looking. You gotta admit, Finny did pretty good." He's right. Its perfect. But no way in hell would I admit that out loud.

"Peeta, what crawled up your ass? I thought you would love this."

I sigh. "It's great, but I'm afraid she hates me for life now."

"Then what the hell are you doing down here? Get up there and butter her up like a sausage!" Finnick says and pushes me towards the stairs lightly. I nod and retreat up a couple of stairs before I halt.

"Finnick, who the fuck puts butter on a sausage?"

"Shut up and put your sexy back on."

I roll my eyes and walk up the stairs.

"Katniss?" I say softly, walking very slowly as if I was about to be attacked by rabid monkeys. I hear her crying in her room softly, and I walk to the door. It is cracked open slightly, and I want to cry myself at the sight of her curled into a ball on her bed, her knees tucked securely to her chest, sobbing her eyes out. I rush in.

**Katniss's POV **

I am crying. Hard. Something I rarely do unless I'm really hurt. And I am. This was just a pity party all along, Peeta doesn't care for me. Why the fuck did I let my guard down? He's just like the rest of them. He only carried me home out of pity. He only talked to me out of pity, he was my friend just because of pity. I should have known. Who the hell would simply be friends with someone he saw had a court trial? I'm simply a messy shell of a person. No one would truly care for me. I am sobbing too hard to notice that two huge arms wrap around me.

I am too exhausted to push them away, even though I know its Peeta. His comfort instantly makes me feel a little better, though I hate that it does. My body relaxes a little even though I'm still crying. He buries his face in my hair.

"I'm so, so, sorry Katniss. I didn't mean it. I _wanted_ to help you, in fact I would hate myself if I didn't. I care for you more than you will ever know." He says, his voice so sad its almost unrecognizable.

"No. You, you did all of th-this out of pit-ty." I sob. He freezes.

"Katniss, that's why your crying? You think I'm not a real friend, just a person who took pity on you? No! Your not! Your amazing. I don't give a fuck if you were in court, you couldn't help it. And I hope one day I can beat the shit out of the jackass that hurt you so much. And I have wanted to know you for a long time, but I didn't have the guts to even say _hi _to you. You have no idea the effect you can have on me." He says, tightening his grip on me as if I were to run away.

"P-eeta, why would you want to get to know m-me? I am just a shitty exuse for a person. You are s-such a popular person, so the fact that you didn't have the g-guts to talk to me is-s bullshit."

"Katniss Everdeen, I refuse to listen to you talk that way about yourself! You are strong, brave kind, and unbelievably gorgeous. And you are asking why I wanted to get to know you? Because your you. And you are amazing. And I will spend the rest of my life if that's how long it takes to get you to believe me." he says.

I freeze.

I can't believe what he just said.

He can't be serious can he?

I look up to see him looking down at me intently, determination on his face and in his beautiful blue eyes. What he said makes me-I don't know. It makes me feel good about myself. I have never felt this way about myself and it makes me feel happy. More than happy. Joyful. And I love the feeling. I don't know what to say. I grin ear to ear and before I know what I'm doing I leap onto him and press my lips to his.

Warmth. His lips are soft, warm, and slightly wet, and it feels incredible. He is very surprised at first, but then he grins against my mouth and returns it and wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer. I feel electric tingles from my fingers to my toes, and I wiggle my toes at the foreign yet nice feeling. I rest my hands against his chest while his large, warm ones rest at the small of my back. We both pull away at the same time and he is grinning like an idiot, and I laugh. He wraps his arms around me once more and pulls me even closer.

He rests his forehead against mine and kisses my tears away. I smile softly and my eyes flutter closed. He kisses the corners of my mouth and I know where the next one is going to be when Finnick barges in.

**Peeta POV**

I am the happiest man alive. She kissed me. And it felt amazing. I am kissing her all over her face, trying to get all traces of tears off. I am just about to place a passionate kiss on her lips when-

"Ooh! Real life porn!"

"AAH!"

**Katniss POV**

"AAH!" Peeta screams and jumps so high he falls off the bed with a thud. If I was laughing hard before, I am laughing even harder now. He is so easy to scare. Finnick bursts into laughter and almost joins Peeta on the ground because he almost falls over at how hard he is laughing.

Peeta's head pops up, looking around the room frantically, which makes me laugh harder. His eyes land on Finnick, and he scowls.

"Fuck you, Finn!" Peeta bellows, shuffling to his feet. I chuckle once more before offering a hand to help him up. He takes it, but pulls me down with him. I should have fucking known.

He begins tickling me madly. I scream and laugh as his hands move all around quickly, me helplessly curled into a ball and trying to push his hands away, laughing my ass off.

"Peeta-stop-fucking-t-tickling-me!" I scream between laughs. He doesn't stop, and soon Finnick joins in on the tickling.

Both of their hands are too much for me to defend myself from, so I just huff and lay helplessly as they tickle me to death. I giggle and laugh uncontrollably until they take pity on me and stop. I am flat on my back, panting like a marathon runner, while they are on their knees hovering over me and grinning. I guess Finnick just now notices I am in a sports bra and sweatpants, because he stares at my stomach.

"My eyes are up here, Odair." I smirk at him.

"I know." he says, continuing to stare at my body.

I scowl at him and push him away. Peeta stares at me in adoration and it makes me blush. There is a small smile on his face but his eyes are grinning, shining brightly, full of love. He looks gorgeous.

He notices me blushing and gives me a lopsided grin before helping me up. Finnick claps his hands together.

"So Peeta finally grew balls. Anyway, we are going to the furniture store today to get some shit for our new house. Wanna come, Kitty Kat? Finnick says. I shrug my shoulders.

"Sure."

"Okay! C'mon Peetie Pies, upsy daisy!"

I look over to see Peeta sprawled out on his back on my bed, a pillow buried in his face and being held down securely with his arms.

"Noo." he moans. I chuckle. Then an idea comes to mind, and I give I'm pretty sure looks like an evil grin to Finnick. He raises his eyebrows. I walk over to the bed and sit on it, casually resting my hand on Peeta's stomach.

"C'mon, Peeta."

"Noo." he moans again playfully. I am feeling brave today, so I grin and put my plan into action.

"Peeta, I'm going to count to five. If I get to five and your not up, I'm going to kick Finnick as hard as I can in the balls." I say.

"Okay!" he says, and presses the pillow harder on his face.

Finnick widens his eyes and his mouth and puts his arms up. He is about to protest when I shake my head at him and motion for him to keep quiet. He scowls at me before looking away.

I turn my attention back to the sleepy Peeta sprawled out on my bed. I take a deep breath. "Okay Peeta..." I say. Here goes nothing.

"One..." I slide my hand down a little bit.

"Two..." A little more. I have reached his blonde curly happy trail.

"Three..." My hand is now halfway into his pants, along the perfect muscular v that I love so much. Did I just think that? Peeta goes rigid.

"Four..." Holy shit Peeta, please get up. Now.

I wait a little bit. Oh my God, please don't make me do this. A few more inches I will be to his...thing. I look over at Finnick in a panicked way, begging him to help me. He just stares at me with his arms crossed, an amused smirk on his face. He nods his head for me to go on. I mouth _fuck you _to him before looking at Peeta and biting my lip. I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Five-"

Peeta jumps up like a squirrel away from me before I can barely finish the word, and scrambles to his feet. Finnick bursts into a fit of cackles.

"I knew neither of you had any balls." He laughs. Peeta is sitting against the headboard, his face and ears as red as a cherry and panting like a dog. He looks at me with wide eyes, and I smirk at him. He is so strong and buff yet timid as a squirrel. And it's so easy to make him blush. I still can't believe I did that, it's so unlike me. But I figured I might as well surprise him. I want to get all traces of Delly out of his mind, even though were not even together. That was more of a...thank you kiss. Yeah. Nothing serious. I meant it when I said I couldn't have any love in my life. Right?

**Peeta POV**

"Noo." I moan softly into the pillow playfully. I am still overjoyed that she kissed me. I was plotting in my head forever how I was going to kiss her and when, but now I don't even have to wait 3 months anymore. She did it herself. I grin into the pillow and want to kick my legs up in glee, but that would be creepy. Suddenly, Katniss gently rests her hand on my stomach. It makes me filled with butterflies.

"Peeta, if you don't get up by the time I count to five, I'm going to kick Finnick as hard as I can in the balls."

I grin. That would be a show. "Okay!" I say into the pillow happily.

"One..." she says. Her hand slides down a little on my belly.

"Two..." A little more. She has reached my soft blonde trail of hair leading to my privates. What the fuck is she doing?

"Three..." Her hand is now halfway in my pants. I go rigid. I know what shes doing.

"Four..." Holy shit. Why am I not moving? As much as I want her to continue, I won't let her. Wait...it's Katniss. No way in hell is she going to slide her hand lower. I grin. I'll just keep still and let her squirm.

"Five..." Her hand has barely moved a centimeter when I spring up 2 feet high like a tree monkey and pin my back to the headboard. Finnick bursts into laughter and tells me he knew I didn't have the balls. Katniss smirks at me and gets up.

"Well that was more of a show I expected from you two bushbabies!" Finnick guffaws.

"What the fuck is a bush baby? Katniss snarls. Theres my happy girl. I grin.

"It's what you probably are in bed." Finnick smirks.

Katniss shrugs her shoulders. "Probably right. I'm a virgin."

Finnick chokes on air. "Your a _what?" _She can't be serious. She is the most gorgeous thing I have layed my eyes on. I'm surprised she could admit it.

"A virgin." she says again casually.

"Shit, Peeta is a sexy beast and surprisingly hes only had a few rounds. But you? How can someone like _that _not get in anyone's pants at all?"

Katniss turns to look at me and I blush madly and look to the floor. It's true, I have only had three, maybe four rounds. I'm a lot less careless than Finnick is. Before he met Annie, he was basically serving himself out on a silver platter. I thought it was gross.

"Anyway, Peeta and I are going to the furniture store to get some shit for the house. Fancy going with us?"

"Woah woah woah. House? You guys moved?"

"Look out your window." Finnick says. Katniss walks over and gasps at the moving truck.

"That's awesome. It's a cool house." Katniss says, a smile playing on her lips. Damn, shes beautiful when she smiles. She turns around and catches me staring at her, and holds my gaze for a few moments.

"Geez, would you guys quit having eye sex?" Finnick scoffs playfully. I roll my eyes as does Katniss.

"Anyway, I thought I asked you before if you wanted to come get furniture with us. Were you not listening?" he smirks. I blush madly. I know what he means. Apparently Katniss doesn't.

"Nope, it takes a lot for me to listen to assholes like you." She tells Finnick with a smug grin. Finnick fake pouts and hangs his head. I laugh. Katniss clears her throat and starts talking.

"Well we better get going then. I'm just going to take a quick shower and-"

"Mind if I join you?" I say with a smirk/smug grin. She scowls and is about to reply when-

"Its alright Peeta, you can just take a shower at the new house!"

Fuck you Finnick.

**Yay, they finally kissed! But don't think things are going to be happy sunshine for these two darlings, I have MUCH planned ;) (evil laugh) anyway, thanks for the nice reviews! And sorry I didn't update twice last weekend like I said I would...things got really busy. Stay tuned!**


	19. Chapter 17

**hey guys. Sorry this chapter is late, but I was really disappointed with the lack of reviews and it really bummed me out and didn't give me any inspiration to write. Thank you from the bottom of my heart to those who did though :) I'm afraid this chapter won't be really long...**

**The more reviews, the longer the chapters!**

**Katniss's POV**

I look at Peeta in utter shock, but it is replaced it with a scowl. I don't want any guy saying that kind of shit to me. He gives me a large grin till Finnick says-

"Oh that's ok Peeta, you can just shower at the new house!" he says very brightly with a huge smile. The grin on Peeta's face is wiped straight off and I smirk.

"C mon Peetie Pies! We'll meet you here in 15, Kitty Kat!" I nod and wave them off, a grumbling Peeta following him. I don't think he's grumbling about showering with me, but because Finnick outsmarted him. I smile lightly and walk to my drawers to get something to wear, since I already showered. I decide on a pair of jean shorts because of the heat, and a short sleeved gray shirt. I quickly rebraid my hair and throw on my yellow sperrys before jogging downstairs to see Finnick and Peeta. Peeta wears a tight blue dri fit sports shirt, while Finick wears a black one. Both of them are casually wearing basketball shorts and male moccasins. I always thought that male moccasins look horrible, but they are starting to prove me wrong. I laugh at how alike they look clothes wise.

"What?" They both say at the same time and I laugh again. Despite Peeta's sweetness and Finnicks nasty cocky word choice, they are pretty much exactly alike. I smile and shake my head and they both stand up. Finnick grabs the keys of their beat up red pickup and we head out. I choose to sit in the backseat, and just of course, Peeta has to sit in the back with me, extreamly close. I recoil slightly, but try not to let it show.

"Soo...I have picked out most of the décor and shit for the house and have set it up, so we don't need much. Just a couch or two and a flat screen." Finnick blabbers on about useless crap and I tune him out and stare out the window. Suddenly, one of Peeta's arms wrap around my shoulders. I go still.

"Sorry." he says sheepishly with a hint of sadness in his voice and pulls away.

"No, no...I was just...focusing out the window, and I was really surprised that-"

"Katniss, it's ok. You don't need to make up-"

"Theres no reason we can't sit with your arm around my shoulder as friends!" I blurt, and instantly regret it. Why the hell did I say that? Peeta's features fall a bit, sadness in his blue eyes that he is clearly trying to hide.

"Okay." he says, trying to sound normal but failing miserably. I sigh.

'Peeta, listen. I don't know why the hell you have any interest in me. I'm...screwed up. You might as well get away from me while you can." I say softly.

"So am I. And I can't stand the fact that you think so low of yourself. And I will never get away from you. Your stuck with me, so you might as well deal with it." he gives me a small lopsided smile, and I faintly return it. I focus on the window again.

"...and that's why I don't take girls from behind! You with me guys? Oh look, were here!"

"Nobody gives a shit, Finnick! I should get you a fucking muzzle." I snap, crossing my arms. Peeta laughs, returned to his regular state. But both of his arms lay on his lap.

"A muzzle, hm? I could put it on Annie to muffle her screams of pleasure when I rub my hands on her-"

"Finnick fucking Odair, I swear if you-"

"Feet." He gives me a devilish grin before parking. I slam my fist into the head part of the back of his car seat and he screams. I cackle. I look over at Peeta to see him blushing madly, his ears red as a cherry with his blue eyes looking straight ahead in alarm. What's his deal?

**Peeta POV**

Oh my God, she gave me an erection. My hands are firmly on my lap and I can imagine the look on my face right now. I gulp and look ahead. Think about anything but her. Turn offs. Puppies, Bread, Grandma's ass, Finnick wearing nothing. I cringe. That's disgusting. I think its working though. I look over to see Katniss staring at me intently with a confused look on her face, and I blush again. If she had any clue. She has no idea, the effect she can have on me. Finnick turns to look back at us for a moment, and he grins when he figures out exactly what is going on. I give him wide eyes, begging him to say nothing. Katniss still doesn't have a clue what is happening.

"Well, I have parked! Peeta, get your hands off your lap so you can open the car door." he gives me a devilish grin. Holy fuck, what do I do?

"Eh, we'll just get out on Katniss's side. Hey Kat, can you open the door?" I say, desperately trying to cover myself. She gives me an odd look but puts her hand on the door handle. She jiggles it around, but can't seem to get it open. Shit, shit, shit!

"It's jammed." she announces, and sits back in her seat. Without thinking, I let out a groan of frustration.

"Why don't we just go out your side?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"uhm, erm...because mine's jammed too! Yeah! That's why I didn't even try before, I knew it was jammed." I say, giving her a sheepish smile. She frowns slightly and puts her lips together before reaching over my lap to grab the handle. Oh my God. She's basically hovering over my erection. Her breasts wiggle slightly at the movement of her hand on the handle, and my eyes roll to the back of my head and I lay my head back. This is torture. She finally unlocks the door, and gives me a smirk. She climbs over me and gets out. I quickly spring to my feet, and sigh in relief when I notice that it has came down a little and it isn't very noticeable standing up.

"I'll distract sexy while you take little junior to the bathroom to relieve himself." Finnick whispers in my ear. I can hear his grin. I scowl at him and jog ahead.

"Where is Peeta going?" I hear Katniss ask.

"Oh, you know, just girl problems." I hear Finnick reply. My scowl deepens and I go to the bathroom and quickly 'relieve' myself. I walk out and see Katniss and Finnick looking at beds. We walk through the entire store chatting and laughing, looking at things and buying them. Both Finnick's parents and my parents sent a lot of money for us to spend because they were so proud of us paying for the house on our own. I am shocked that my mother who despises me and beats me would agree. I guess dad pulled through this time.

Nothing happens between me and Katniss, much to my dismay. We have a lot of fun talking though. I learn a lot of new things about her. She plays the piano, is obsessed with peanut butter, she hates fire more than anything in the world, and her hamster's name is Sam. We also get a ton done in the furniture store, too. Finnick said we didn't need much, but he was lying so Katniss would come along. Plus with all the money our parents gave us, why _not _get a bunch of stuff, even if it _is _crazy shit? We get a lot for the living room. A flat screen TV, couch, bean bag chairs, a rug, twist lamp, and a cheap jukebox just for fun. We get décor, but Finnick wants me to paint most of the décor. We get bathroom stuff, and things for our new rooms, such as dressers, beds, desks, hangers, posters, and other crap. I forced Finnick to let me get a ton of utensils for the kitchen, top brands of cooking pans, pots, spatulas, even knives. I also force him to let me get a new easel. He said he only accepted because apparently I'm going to kill him when I see the surprise in the back yard. Katniss insists I buy a lawn flamingo, but I don't know why the hell she would want me to buy it. I just laugh and purchase it anyway.

**Katniss's POV**

I must admit, I had a lot of fun. Even if it was in a damn furniture store, it was great. I think anyone could have fun anywhere with these two little kids. I call them little kids because they are carefree and happy, and besides the dirty talk and shit, they pretty much act like children. They even were talking that they are going to build a tree house and shoot water balloons at the houses next door. I laugh at that. We get in the car.

"So, what should we do with the rest of the day? It's like four." Peeta says, yawning and stretching his limbs. I shrug my shoulders and stretch as well. It's been a long part of the day.

"Well, we can't stay at the new house because the moving people are still working. I just called them and told them to pick up the stuff we bought here. We could go see a movie, then-HEY! I have a great idea! How about a house warming party tonight? The moving guys said that they would be done by seven." Finnick says, rubbing his hands together. I freeze. A party? The last one I went to was...awful. That night was one of the worst in my life. But, its their party not mine. I don't have to go.

Suddenly, Peeta takes my hand.

"Will you come?" he says softly, his blue eyes pleading. It was like he was reading my mind. He looks down at our hands and traces patterns on my palm with his other hand. I crease my eyebrows. I can't do this.

"Peeta, I don't know if I should-"

"Please." he whispers, interrupting me. I don't say anything.

"Those guys are jerks, you don't have to go near them. I'll...I'll look after you." he says, his eyes darkening. Man, he really wants me to go. I nod softly and he gives me his signature lopsided grin.

"You won't regret it!" he wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead. What? What is he doing? That can't just be a friendly gesture can it? Why did he do that? I look up and notice a content smile on his face, his arms still wrapped around me. If he can be content with it...then why can't I?


	20. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I'm glad your enjoying the story! And I Have a VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION!**

**Are there any betas out there who would be willing to edit my story?**

**A really nice fan told me it would be a good idea to get a beta, and I think she's right! I sometimes get my grammar wrong, punctuation wrong, ect, and I'm really sorry about that. It means a lot though that you guys still stick to my story despite the errors :) Anyways, let me know! and feel free to pm me, I love constructive critisizm from my fans, and ideas too! Let me know what you want more of, less of, or just in my story! Remember, the more reviews the longer the chapters are!**

**Also, even though I was disappointed in the lack of reviews, I decided to post a chapter early anyway. If your want an EXTRA chapter this weekend, then I need at least ten reviews! More than 10 reviews for a super long one! And I decided something else:**

**If I get at least 11 reviews on chapters, an extra chapter will be posted that week! And remember, the more reviews, the longer the chapters! Love you guys, thanks for reading all of this :P haha**

**Lucy**

**PLEASE PLEASE READ ABOVE! READ READ READ!^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

I have decided to reach out a little more to Peeta.

He seems like a nice person, and I'm willing to trust him. I have always had issues with trusting people.

I'm not going to jump into his arms or anything, I'm just going to "get to know him" a little more and see how it goes. He definatly seems like he wants to get to know me, though I don't know why the hell he would, still.

"So, it's official! Party tonight at the new house." Finnick says, giving a whoop. We decide that until then, we are going to see a movie.

"What movie are we seeing?" I ask.

"I don't know, we'll leave it up to Peeta. Peet, what movie are we seeing?"

**Peeta's POV**

Finnick wants me to choose the movie. Then I grin. "A horror movie." I say. I have always loved horror movies, but Finnick hates them more than anything. Especially ones with violence.

"Noo! You know how much I hate horror movies!" Finnick whines.

"Aww, is wittle Finnie afraid of monsters?" Katniss says mockingly.

"Alright, alright. As long as theres no killing. What's the movie called?"

"The Killing." I say smugly. Finnick moans and Katniss laughs.

We get to the theatre and the girls end up meeting us there. We get tickets and snacks, and walk to the room that says "The Killing" above it. We walk in and see that its completely empty except us. We all cheer in delight and run to the very back corner. We are about to sit down, when-

"Guys! Johanna and I brought blankets!" Annie squeals.

"Yes!" Finnick and I say in unsion.

"Why did you bring blankets?" Katniss asks.

"Well, you know how this is a huge corner and you can see the screen fine even from back here? Well, when the place is empty, we put a ton of blankets and pillows down and get comfortable instead of sitting in the uncomfortable chairs. We also bring a picnic basket full of food. we call it an indoor picnic!" Annie says cheerfully.

"How did you get all these blankets and pillows past the movie theater workers? And why did we buy snacks if you brought a picnic basket?" Katniss laughs.

"We pull down our shirts to show a lot of cleavage, and talk real low." Johanna says. Katniss wrinkles her nose, and I chuckle.

"And the food? Well, we all eat like fat people, so it all works out." I add. Katniss shakes her head and smiles.

We all get positioned on the blankets and pillows. I sit next to Katniss with Johanna on my left. Katniss is sandwiched between Finnick and I, with a fluffy blanket wrapped around herself. Annie sits on the end next to Finnick, practically on his lap. I feel a small pang of jealousy, wishing that were me and Katniss. I decide to make a small move. I take her hand in mine. She freezes at first, then to my surprise she intertwines our fingers and scoots closer. I grin to myself and look up at the screen. I'm shocked Finnick isn't peeing his pants right now, the man on the screen walking slowly into a house carrying an axe. Lovely. I look over at Finnick and cringe to see him and Annie making out furiously, all over eachother. Katniss looks over and scoffs.

"Let's go over to the other corner. You coming Jo?" Katniss and I stand up, gathering a few blankets and pillows to lay down in the opposite corner.

"Nope." Johanna says.

"Seriously? You want to look at _that?"_ I gesture to Finnick and Annie, practically dry humping eachother.

"Hell no, but this is going on Facebook!" Johanna says with a mischievous grin, taking out her phone. I roll my eyes.

Katniss and I go into our own little corner, stealing the picnic basket. We lie on our stomachs on the blankets like children, rummaging through the food. Annie packed some junk food, and some stuff to make sandwiches like bread, ham, cheese, peanut butter, lettuce, mayonnaise, and jelly.

"Peanut Butter!" Katniss says excitedly. She snatches the jar of peanut butter out of the basket, along with a huge spoon. I laugh as she struggles to get the jar open hurriedly.

"Fuck this!" she snarls, and I laugh harder.

"Here." I take the jar from her hands and pop it open with ease. She scowls at me and snatches the jar. She shoves the spoon in, takes a huge lick, and moans. I blush. I decide to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, with extra jelly. I have always loved jelly. Funny, shes obsessed with peanut butter, and I love jelly. I gently take the jar of peanut butter from her hands so I can spread some on my sandwich. She looks like a kicked puppy when I take it out of her grasp, and I laugh. I spread some on and am about to take a bite of my finished sandwich when-

"Could I see that for a minute?" Katniss asks. I raise an eyebrow at her, but hand her my sandwich. She grins and prys the two pieces of bread apart, and licks the side with peanut butter on it. She then puts it back together.

"Ha!" she says with a smirk and hands the sandwich back to me. I take a huge bite of it.

"Ha!" I say, my mouth full. Katniss cringes.

"Gross!" she laughs and shoves my arm.

"You know, in a way, we kind of just made out." I say and wiggle my eyebrows. She rolls her eyes.

"You ate a sandwich with my saliva on it. How heated." she says, taking another spoonful of peanut butter in her mouth. She licks the spoon and gets it all over her face. I want to kiss her so badly, even with peanut butter smeared on her lips. She licks her upper lip and I wiggle in impatience, longing for her nearer me.

"Katniss?" I ask softly without really thinking.

"Yeah?" she says casually and looks up at me. Her expression changes when she sees mine. Her eyes shine and her lips part slightly, her big moon eyes full of wonder and a little bit of...lust, maybe? The time is perfect. In a dark theatre, no one around, laying on pillows and blankets. Just do it. I lean down slowly, hesitating a little, before pressing my lips on hers.

Fire. Everywhere. Warmth spreads throughout me, love radiating through my whole being. I love this girl so much. Tingles are shot all around, and I feel heat rush to my face and ears. I grin against her lips in triumph when she responds. I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She scoots in a little and rests her hands against my chest. She gasps in surprise when I slip my hand under her shirt slightly, feeling her warm olive skin. I take that moment to dart my tounge in just a little.

She tastes like peanut butter.

Her tounge doesn't respond. I think in shock, a little, but also because I think she is new to this. I hope I'm not making her uncomfortable.

I don't think I am because a small squeak of pleasure comes out when I rub my hands up and down her back.

"P-Peeta, stop." she suddenly says. I still and pull away immediately.

"Oh my God, Katniss. I'm so sorry. I got caught up in the moment and-"

"It's not you."

"What?"

"It's not you, Peeta." I give her a confused look and she casts her gaze to the floor sadly. What is it?

"What is it, then?" I say softly and play with the end of her braid. She shuts her eyes tightly.

"I have scars, Peeta."

"Scars?" I ask stupidly.

"Yes. And it's just that...well...you put your hand on..." her eyes fill with tears, and she puts her lips tightly together, turning away. I wrap my arms around her and pull her face into my chest as she cries softly.

"The Fire." she whispers. A fire. She has scars from a fire. This must be why she hates fire so much. I cast my eyes down to her figure sadly. Fire. I know what fire is like. But I bet her incidence was much worse than mine.

"Fire..." I whisper to myself.

"Yes." she sniffles and sits up. I didn't think she heard me. She looks away for a few moments, and I long to see her beautiful gray eyes. After a minute or so, she speaks.

"Peeta, can I trust you?" she asks, still not facing me.

"Of course." I say, and reach out to brush her arm. She sighs softly.

"Please, Peeta." she says pleadingly and looks up at me, worry all over her face, her eyes still glassy.

"Please what?" I ask softly.

"Don't...leave me." she whispers.

"I never will. Ever." I say, looking into her orbs and taking her hand.

"Okay." she whispers. She sighs sadly.

"It...it was a few years ago. My mother was pregnant with Prim, and everything was fine. We lived in a small house next to the mines, where my dad worked. I was home from school that day, because the doctors said that Mom would give birth to Prim very soon and someone had to stay home to watch over her. My dad could not skip work, under any circumstances. The bosses of the mines were cruel and unfair.

"I was gazing out the window in boredom at the mines, watching the smoke puff out from below. That was normal, little clouds of smoke always came up from the mines. But then more smoke. And more smoke. Then smoke thicker as fog, coming out in huge bursts. This wasn't normal, and I got worried. Then suddenly, everything exploded. Flames, everywhere. I screamed and ran outside, yelling for my father to get out. I screamed and screamed. I loved my father so much, and I guess people get crazy when they know that people they love more than anything are being destroyed. You know why? You know what I did?" she says, tears streaming down her face.

"What did you do?" I say softly.

"I ran into the burning building, screaming for my father. I coughed and choked from the thick smoke, and felt the flame lick at my back that you touched, but that didn't stop me. I passed out from lack of oxygen in there. I woke up in the hospital, with that scar you touched. Of course it didn't look like that back then, but still. The news came on in the hospital, announcing who had died in the mine explosion. My father was one of the names they said. I literally shut down. I broke down and sobbed for hours in that little hospital room. When I finally ran out of tears, I wondered where my mother was. Turns out she was in the same hospital, giving birth to Prim.

"I got to her hospital room and heard the baby crying, but nothing else. The doctors were crowded around the hospital bed, my mother out of my sight. I also saw a nurse holding the pink bundle in her arms. The doctors heard my footsteps and slowly turned around, pure sadness and grief etched into their faces. I had asked them what happened, and turns out my mother died a few hours after she found out about my father. They don't know why. I think it's because of a broken heart. I was left all alone, grieving and sobbing by myself. I had to take care of the baby all by myself."

By the time she finishes, tears are rolling down _my _face. She looks up at my face and laughs a little through her tears.

"You know it should be the other way around, right?" she says with a cheeky grin. I chuckle and wrap my arms around her tightly. I love her so much. Why did she have to go through so much? Suddenly, I hear loud sobs behind me. Katniss and I turn around to the sight of Finnick bawling loudly.

"I-I'm sorry K-Kitty Kat!" he says and squeezes her. Katniss laughs loudly as do I.

"Never thought I would see the day that Finnick Odair is sobbing his fucking eye sockets out." Katniss says. I give Finnick the signal to go away so I can have some more alone time with her. He nods and sniffles before returning to the other corner with Annie and Jo. This is the perfect time.

"Hey Katniss?" I ask timidly.

"Yes?" she says, shoving peanut butter in her mouth once more.

"I really, really like you. I was wondering if maybe, just maybe, you don't have to at all! But if you wanted to maybe try being-"

"Okay." she says.

"W-what?" I say, a little surprised.

"Yes. We can try."

**Try what? What do they mean? WHAT IS THIS? you probably have already guessed. Yeeah. Hopefully the party will be in the next chapter. Hope you liked this! PLEASE HAVE MORE REVIEWS! IT IS MY INSPIRATION FOR WRITING!**


	21. Chapter 19

**Hi guys! You guys are freaking amazing. I love you all so much. I am so happy to give you guys an extra chapter, thanks so much for reviewing! Keep the reviews coming and I would be happy to post extra chapters! I love you all. Thanks so much!**

**The more reviews, the longer and sooner the chapter will be!**

**Katniss POV**

I can't believe that I have agreed to this. Peeta and I are going to be in a..._relationship. _Peeta grins ear to ear and runs down in front of the movie screen and begins running back and forth in front of it, fist pumping and shouting. I roll my eyes as he jumps around as someone is being murdered on the screen.

"I take it she said yes!" Finnick laughs. Johanna scoffs.

"And he expects to get laid after doing _that?"_ Johanna gestures to Peeta, who is doing a backflip.

"Well at least now we know he's flexible." Finnick says with a smirk.

"Dammit, I can't even do a cartwheel!" I say, throwing my hands in the air. "And he really wanted to be with me that bad?"

"I think so, but now I think he's just showing off." Finnick smirks. We all turn our attention to the dancing boy in front of the movie screen. He is clearly an awful dancer, and I laugh.

"You suck, Peeta!" Johanna yells.

"Johanna, be nice!" Annie shrieks.

"Its ok, I know!" Peeta shouts back, who is now doing the rubber legs dance.

"Oh my God." I mumble, putting my head in my hands and laughing.

"I think I'll join!" Finnick says, and runs down to join Peeta. Finnick isn't as bad of a dancer, which makes Peeta look even worse. I burst out laughing to see that Johanna has filmed the whole thing, and is still filming.

"Let's strip dance!" Finnick yells to Peeta.

"Let's not!" I yell to both of them. They ignore me and take off their shirts. They don't seem to notice the girl about to get raped on the screen.

"Quit it guys, you look like morons!" Annie giggles.

"_TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS!" _The guy on the screen yells to the girl.

"As you wish!" Finnick yells. They both take off their pants. Oh my God.

"Are you fucking serious? _Matching _duck boxers?"

"No, silly! Their ducklings!"

"Peeta and I are closer than you think." Finnick says, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No were not."

"Okay."

"Guys, were gonna get thrown out! Let's ditch the movie and get ready for the party." Annie says. The boys let out a sad _awwww _but put their clothes back on.

* * *

We arrive at Peeta and Finnick's house and walk inside. It looks great.

The walls are a light brown, and the second you walk in you see the kitchen, living room and dining room. They are all put together in one. The house has a classy, yet fun and sporty vibe.

"Ok Peet, I'm gonna take you out back. Please don't murder me..." Finnick says. Peeta raises an eyebrow but follows Finnick to the backyard as does everyone else. He opens the back door.

"Holy shit, you got a fucking hottub?!" Peeta says in awe and anger.

"Yep, and its a biggin! 8 feet wide! Were gonna have some _fun_ in here." Finnick says suggestively.

"This is cool, but how the hell did you afford it?" Peeta asks.

"Actually, I won it." Finnick says.

"Won it? That's awesome! But then why would you think I would kill you?" Peeta says, walking around the hot tub, taking it all in.

"Welllll...I won it in a raffle prize..."

"Raffle prize?! You mean the tickets your addicted to buying?! Oh fuck Finnick, how much did you spend on tickets?" Peeta says, putting his face in his hands.

"sdfhtlhn" Finnick mumbles quickly.

"What?"

"2 grand..."

"TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS?"

"C'mon Peet, it's a great deal! It even comes with lights in the water that change colors! Just don't put it on red because it really gets me in the mood." Finnick says with a smug smile.

"Whatever. But I'm not cleaning it."

"Fine. Then you can't turn on the red lights."

"Yes I can."

"Okay."

"Dammit Peeta, your so fucking bossy when your stressed out." Johanna cackles.

"Yeah." Finnick pouts, putting his hand over his heart in fake sorrow. Peeta grins.

"Well, this house isn't gonna get trashed itself. Lets start the party!" Finnick says, rubbing his hands together.

"I'll be back. I'm going to my house for a little bit." I say.

"Can I come?" Peeta says with a sweet smile.

"Yes." I say, and start the small walk to my house. Annie claps her hands together and starts to talk.

"Oh! Then Johanna and I better come to help with your makeup and-"

"No." I say in a monotone voice. Peeta chuckles and catches up to me. He takes my hand and I smile softly.

"Be here after sunset!" Finnick shouts. I wave him off and Peeta and I go through the front door.

Silence.

Suddenly, I think of something.

"C'mon. I say to Peeta and grab his hand.

"Where are we going?" he asks curiously. I don't respond and pull him up the stairs.

We open the door to my room and I fling the window open. I step carefully on the wide windowsill and hop onto the roof.

"Well C'mon!" I call down to Peeta.

"No." he says nervously and I laugh. I take his hand and he slowly climbs up with me.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" I say as if I were talking to a child. He scowls but immediately starts laughing when I do. We stop laughing and things get a little intense. We just sort of stare into eachothers eyes, not saying a word. He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear, never breaking eye contact.

"You're so beautiful, Katniss." he whispers, and a small smile creeps onto his lips. I return the small smile and cast my gaze to the floor. Well, roof.

"No one has ever told me that before." I say softly. His eyes widen.

"Are you serious? You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. And you deserve to be called that every single day for the rest of your life. And I intend to make that happen." he says, taking my hands in his.

"You're kinda cute, too." I say softly, a small smug smile on my face. Peeta laughs.

"I was hoping for that." he chuckles.

"Actually, you're really cute. Really, really cute." I say a bit more boldly, with a smirk on my face even though I'm blushing slightly.

His cheeks and ears turn dark scarlet, and I laugh. Under those muscles and bright blue eyes is a timid and bashful boy.

"It's so easy to make you blush." I say with a smirk.

"I bet I could make you blush." he says with a playful smirk. He suddenly slips his hand under my shirt and puts it on my bare back.

"Peeta, what are you-"

He yanks me into his lap and crushes his warm lips against mine. I give a yelp of surprise and he takes that moment to dart his tounge deep into my mouth. He searches with his tounge in my mouth until he finds mine, and he strokes it until I respond. He grins and wraps his arms around me, and I play with his golden locks. I feel so safe in his arms, and I never want to escape them. I scoot in closer and hold onto him for dear life. I try not to think of anything, just feel. A strange sound comes out of me. Wait- was that a moan? Peeta seems to like that because he pulls me closer.

After a few more secons, he pulls away and studies my expression. I feel extreme heat run to my face and Peeta gives me a lopsided grin.

"Told you I could make you-"

"Hey guys, thanks for the view!"

My eyes widen and Peeta and I turn around to see Finnick watching us from the ground with a smug grin plastered on his face, giving Peeta a thumbs up.

"Finnick, I'm gonna wipe that fucking grin off your face by rubbing it into a brick wall." I snarl at him with a scowl. He laughs and walks back inside.

"Relax." Peeta says with a smile and pulls me into his arms. I try to wiggle away but its no match for his impeccable strength. He kisses my forehead.

"Look." he says softly and points to the sky. A beautiful sunset enchants the sky and he sighs in content.

"I like sunsets." he says.

"I can tell." I chuckle softly.

"You know, that's my favorite color." he says with a small smile.

"Orange?"

"Yes. Sunset orange."

A comfortable silence passes over, us two wrapped in eachothers arms. He begins to play with my hair, and I love the feeling so I close my eyes, a complete relaxed feeling taking over me.

"I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now, and live in it forever." he says quietly. I don't really know how to respond, so I just say,

"Okay."

**Fluff fluff fluff. I wasn't really proud of that chapter, but I hoped you guys liked it!**


	22. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Thanks a bunch for reviewing! Your reviews are so kind, and I would be happy to give you an extra chapter this week. Ok, first things first.**

**A lot of you are wondering about Prim. I haven't forgotten about her, I promise! Katniss will get her back when the time is right. I know that you want her back now, but the timing is very off for the events I have planned. Be patient, our favorite little blonde toddler will return! Now, the party ;)**

A FEW HOURS LATER

Peeta went back to help Finnick set up for the party a while ago, so here I sit on my bed, looking at a picture Prim drew for me. Tears stream down my face, and I silently sob, wishing for my baby sister to be in my arms. I study the scribbles intently, remember when she sat on the kitchen counter giggling and scribbling on this page of her coloring book. I miss her dearly. Her sweet blonde curls, her giggles and laughs. Her happy personality and bubbly attitude. I set the drawing down with a sniffle. I can't show up at the party looking like I have just been crying. Peeta would wonder and get upset.

The party started about 30 minutes ago. The sky is dark with stars in the sky, and I can hear the music next door. Peeta wanted to take me with him, but I lied that I wasn't feeling well. He gave me a bone crushing hug before leaving. I suppose I should get up now and get ready.

I get up, strip myself, and look in the mirror. I look terrible. My eyes are puffy and red. My burns are almost healed, smooth pink skin taking the place of the ripped, burned skin.

Peeta told me to wear my bathing suit underneath my clothes for the hot tub. I slip on my dark green bikini with three small black flowers on the top corner of the left breast, with matching bottoms. It isn't as revealing as other girl's swimsuits at all. I look in the mirror once more. The eight inch long burn shows, but I sign in relief when I realize that no one will probably see it. It will be underwater, and the sky is dark. Plus most of the kids will be too drunk to see.

I thank God that most of my other disgusting scars are underneath my swim suit.

I try not to look down as another wave of extreme sadness washes over me. These past few weeks have been so nice, I have forgotten about everything.

I grab some jean shorts and a red v neck shirt, and try to keep my head up as I change. I wear my mockingjay pin on my shirt instead of as a necklace and slip into some flip flops. I quickly rebraid my hair and decide to tie a white ribbon into a bow on the end, because it reminds me of Prim. It calms me down somehow.

I jog over to Finnick and Peeta's house, and Finnick answers with a ridiculous grin on his face.

"Wow, not drunk yet?" I ask with a cackle.

"Nope, laid." He says, his grin never wavering. I crinkle my nose and walk past him.

My mouth goes slightly agape at the sight.

This party is more crazy than Gloss's. The clean, organized house I saw an hour ago is gone. Trash and-is that glitter? Littering the floor, along with kids that are already drunk. Shouts and screams accommodate the blazing music. There is a sea of people dancing-or should I say grinding. There is a drunk guy passed out on a chair tied up, with people taking turns drawing on him with a sharpie. Snacks and spiked drinks cover the counter. Without hesitation, I go into their cupboard and grab their peanut butter jar, along with a large spoon. I pry the lid open and begin eating it. I walk around with my peanut butter, taking everything in. I can't imagine what the backyard looks like.

I walk to their backyard. It's bad, but not as bad as inside. The music isn't as loud, and the voices and shouts of people are heard over it. There are people splashing and yelling in the hot tub, a lot of them drunk. Finnick's gonna throw a bitch fit if they puke in there. I smirk at the thought. Suddenly, two arms wrap around me from behind.

I scream and on instinct turn around and whack the person in the head with my spoon.

"Ow!"

It was Peeta.

"Oh God, Peeta, I'm sorry! I thought you were maybe one of those dicks who-" Peeta interrupts me with a laugh.

"It's fine." He is silent for a moment and looks down at my spoon, and smirks.

"Nice spoon. Or should I say ladle." he gives me a grin and I scowl and hit him in the arm with the spoon. We both begin laughing and-

"Hey, guyyyss!" Someone slurs.

"Holy Fuck!" Peeta yells and covers my eyes.

"What? What?" I frantically shout. I open my eyes and can see what Peeta was yelling about through a little gap between his fingers.

Cato walking in, butt naked with a cowboy hat on.

I scream and put my hands on top of Peeta's.

"Dammit Peeta, you suck at covering things!"

"At least I'm wearing clothes."

"Who wants a riiiiiddeee?" Cato slurs, and begins giggling like a schoolgirl. Sounds of disgust are heard from people, along with laughs and the sounds of phones taking pictures. I don't know why, but I pry Peeta's hands off of my face. Not to see Cato, fuck no. To watch him humiliate himself.

"Hey Cato, Katniss wants a ride!" One of Delly's little minions shouts.

"Okaaay! Commee and get soommmee!" Cato slurs and runs towards me, his arms open. My eyes widen and I'm about to run when Peeta shoves me behind him.

"OH _HELL _NO!" He shouts and punches Cato in the face. Cato falls to the ground and begins crying. What a bastard. Peeta kicks his face.

"That's for harassing my girlfriend last time..."

He kicks Cato in the groin.

"And that's for not covering your balls, you filthy animal!" Peeta scowls. I can't help but laugh. The sweet, caring, loving Peeta just did _that. _I turn him around, and of course, a childish grin slowly creeps up onto his face. I laugh and kiss underneath his perfect jaw.

"Thanks." I say with a smile.

"No problem. I was gonna kick his ass anyway." he says with his signature lopsided grin. I roll my eyes.

"Gimme that spoon." he says. Before I can answer he takes the spoon out of my hands, takes a huge bite of peanut butter, and gives me a big sloppy kiss full on the mouth.

"That's nasty, Peeta!" I snarl, yet trying to hide a grin. He captures my lips again, smearing even more peanut butter on my face.

"Oh, you wanna play dirty? Then we'll play dirty!" I say, snatching the jar. I put my hand in, scoop out a blob, and rub in on his face. He looks horrified then begins laughing like a maniac and rubbing peanut butter all over my face. I join his laughing and we begin having a peanut butter fight, it covering our faces like a mask. He then leans down and gives me a passionate kiss despite the situation, and wraps his arms around me.

I return it gratefully and put my arms around his neck, and the heated kiss continues for a few more seconds before we begin to get breathless and we pull away.

"Well that escalated quickly." Peeta chuckles. I roll my eyes.

"No shit." I laugh. It is quiet for a few moments.

"That was the weirdest kiss I have ever had." I say.

"Really? I thought it was pretty sexy." I roll my eyes.

"Hey, I'm gonna go wash up real quick. Be back soon." he bends down quickly to I think give me a quick kiss, but he quickly sucks on my nose, getting the peanut butter off. I gasp. He turns and walks away, but I can tell he is grinning by the way his cheekbones are up and walking so tall. Looks like he completely forgot that his girlfriend is covered in peanut butter, too. I roll my eyes and quickly wash up.

"Okayy, who wants to play Strip Odair?" Finnick yells, slightly drunk. I roll my eyes. Strip Odair? That's the lamest one yet. Even though I really don't want to play, Annie grabs my arm and sits me down next to her and Johanna. I groan.

"Oh, lighten up Kat! Truth or dare is fun!" she squeals.

"But were playing strip or dare." I grumble, even though inside I'm terrified. I don't want to take off my clothes if I don't want to do a dare. What if it gets to the point that-I'll _have _to show my scars? I can't do this. I get up to leave when two hands push me back down.

"Oh know you don't, Kitty Kat." I look up to see Finnick, a drunk smirk on his face.

"Finnick, I don't want to play!"

"C'mon, Kitty, one round! If you don't like it, we can stop." Finnick says. I look up to him to see a pleading look in his eye. I sigh.

"Okay." I say quietly.

"Yes!" Finnick says and claps his hands together before I can even finish my sentence. I look down. I guess I'm doing this. Peeta sits down next to me.

"Are you sure?" he says softly, his bright blue eyes full of concern.

"I suppose." I say softly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I'll be right next to you." Peeta says, stroking my hair softly.

"I know you will." I say, giving him a small smile. He returns it and everyone returns their attention to Finnick.

"Okay guys! Here's how Strip _Odair _works." I roll my eyes.

"So you choose between a truth or a dare, like usual, but lets say you pick dare. If you don't want to do the dare, you have to take a piece of clothing off! You get two passes, since some of us are _beginners."_ he winks at me. I scowl at him and Peeta chuckles.

Everyone gets in a circle. Finnick scans the circle, looking for his prey.

**I NEED TRUTH OR DARE SUGGESTIONS! PLEASE REVIEW SOME IDEAS! sorry for the cliffhanger. I'm just mean like that. :)**


	23. Chapter 21

Hey** guys. I'm sick as a dog. I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter but I love you all to much to not upload a chapter. Well, Here it is! Truth Odair ;) **

**The more reviews, the longer the chapters!**

**KATNISS POV**

I hold my breath and shut my eyes tightly. He's going to pick me. He's going to pick me and do something horrible. Maybe he'll make me sing in front of everyone. Maybe he'll make me-

"I choose-"

Please not me. Please please please please please.

"Glimmer!"

Oh thank Jesus.

"Glimmer, truth Odair?" Finnick says with a smug smile. I roll my eyes.

"Hmmm!" she pretends to think, tapping her manicured finger to her chin. How is the group friends with them?

"Truth!" she announces.

"Dammit! Ok umm...out of all the guys you have dated, who was the best in bed?" Finnick asks lamely.

Glimmer scans her eyes around the whole room. Ew, she's had sex with a bunch of people in here. Her eyes scan across Peeta and she winks at him. Oh hell no. I give her a steaming glare and her eyes widen and she looks away.

"Uhh, Peeta!" she announces with a giggle.

Add her to the list of sluts I don't like.

Everyone turns to look at Peeta as do I. He looks mortified, his face and ears red as a cherry. I give him an icy stare even though he's not looking at me. How many people has he had sex with? My angry mood quickly transforms to hurt, though I don't know why. Maybe its more disappointment then hurt. I didn't think Peeta was the type of guy to have sex with lots of girls. What if he's doing that to me? Does he just want to get in my pants? I cast my gaze towards the floor.

"Katniss, I-"

"Its fine." I interrupt him. He must have saw my hurt/disappointed face. It's funny, I'm so hurt that I want his comforting arms, but I'm so disappointed that I can't bear to look at him. Why am I so upset though? Before he was dating me, he could put his...thing wherever he wanted to. He could do whatever he wanted to a girl. I shudder at the thought.

"Please Katniss, can we talk about thi-"

"I thought you were better than that!" I say suddenly, my voice sounding hurt. Dammit, quit falling apart! I just don't want to get in a relationship with a guy who just wants sex. Even if he is a good guy. I can't do this.

"Katniss you don't understa-"

"I understand completely."

"If you would just listen!"

"You know what? Forget it."

"Forget what?"

"Us." I snap, and my eyes widen a little. Did I just say that? I have to take it back! No. I can't. If I do it will ruin everything. I will end up falling hard for him and then he's just going to leave me.

I see his expression in the corner of my eye and it makes me want to break down and give him a hug. His mouth is slightly agape in sadness, and his eyes are glossed over. His once red face is now pale. He casts his gaze to the ground, his beautiful blonde locks falling in his eyes. I want to tell him I'm sorry. That this can't work out because we are two different people and I'm so fucked up. That he's a good person but I can't bear to be with someone who has had sexual relationships with lots of girls.

"Okay Katniss, truth or dare?" What? Me? I can't pick truth. I'm gonna look like a loser.

"Dare."

"Give someone in the room a lap dance!"

"And off goes the shirt." People laugh with me. My bikini top is now exposed. That's ok, if I was gonna go in the hot tub my suit was going to be revealed to people anyway. I try to ignore the sulking Peeta next to me. I also try to ignore the tug at my heart.

"Ok Katniss, you can Truth or Dare-"

"Odair." Finnick coughs.

"Anyone in the room." Some random person says.

"Alright." I say and look around the room and my eyes land on Finnick, and a devilish grin slowly creeps onto my face. Finnick's eyes widen.

"Finn, Truth Odair?" I say Odair in a mocking way.

"Oh shit. Dare." Finnick says than covers his eyes. I ponder for a minute, and something comes to me. I ask five huge football players to come forward.

"Ok Finnick. I dare you to take these guys' socks off with your teeth, then stuff them in a bra and wear it for the rest of the night." I say with a smug smile. Everyone bursts into hysterics. Finnicks eyes widen even more, if possible.

"I hate you, Katniss!" Finnick yells.

"No you don't." I say smugly. He groans and takes position by the boys' feet. He rips their socks off, gagging the whole way.

"Who's bra am I gonna wear?" Finnick moans.

"Oh don't worry Finnie, I brought an extra swimsuit. You can wear the top of that one!" Johanna says cheerfully with a smirk plastered on her face. She hands him a lacy red bikini top and everyone bursts into laughter again.

"Aw, man!" Finnick moans. He attempts to clip the lacy swimsuit, but a few girls end up having to help him. "I'll fucking get you for this one, Kitty kat!" Once the bra is properly fashioned, the game goes on. I end up getting dared to have seven minutes in heaven with Cato, and I screamed and immediately removed my shorts. Now I uncomfortably sit in nothing but a bikini with a blanket wrapped around my shoulders, watching amused as other players groan and grumble at their dares. Eventually its Marvel's turn to Truth 'Odair' someone.

"Katniss! Truth Odair?" Are you fucking kidding me? I have been picked twice already! I groan. I can't pick truth because its gonna be a personal question that could be dangerous to answer in front of Cato. I sigh.

"Dare, I guess."

"Yes! I dare you to go in the hot tub naked with..."

"WHAT?! I HAVE TO GO WITH SOMEONE?!"

"Peeta."

My eyes widen, and hoots and hollers are heard around the room.

"And you have to watch this together!" Marvel hands me his IPad, with a porn video loading.

"No! That's not fair!" I protest.

"C'mon Marvel, don't make them do that." Finnick says.

"All's fair in Truth Odair." Marvel smirks. I am steaming.

"FUCK YOU, MARVEL!" I yell and stomp out towards the hot tub, a wide-eyed red faced Peeta following me. We get out to the hot tub, and its on red setting. Dammit, Finn. I put my face in my hands.

"Hey." a soft voice says and gently grabs my arms. I look up to see Peeta, a small smile on his face but his eyes filled with sadness.

"Look, Peeta, I-"

"I just need to tell you this before anything. I never really slept with Glimmer. I actually can't stand her. She has had this weird crush on me forever. A while ago she said if I pretend that I slept with her, she would leave me alone for good. It's a really long story, but I actually, uh...I'm...I'm a virgin, too. I made up stories to Finnick that I slept with a couple of girls so he would stop bugging me about it. I really like you and I'm so sorry if you thought-"

I cut him off by throwing myself into his arms, engulfing him in a big hug. He burries his face in my hair.

"No, I'm sorry, Peeta. You shouldn't have had to tell me your a virgin to make me believe you're not one of those guys who sleeps with lots of girls. And I'm sorry for judging you. If anyone should be judging it should be you judging me. I'm shocked you still want to be with me, if you do. I'm so bitter and ugly. Please forgive me." I say. I can't believe I thought that kind hearted Peeta is a player. I'm disgusted with myself. He'll probably never take me back.

"I'll always forgive you Katniss. Always. And never call yourself bitter and ugly again. You are undeniably beautiful inside and out. You are more gorgeous than anyone I have ever seen and-" for some reason, I begin to silently cry. Nobody has ever said those kinds of things to me, make me feel as loved as I do then Peeta. Not even my own family. I have always seen myself as horrible to be around and ugly, but Peeta sees me in a different light.

"And I can't imagine how someone like you could possibly think you're anything less than perfect. Hey, why are you crying?" he finishes, holding me close and stroking my hair.

"its, its just that in my entire l-life, nobody has ever m-made me feel s-so loved." I say through my tears.

"Well you are." he whispers, and I don't think I was supposed to hear that, so I pretend I didn't.

After I get a hold of myself, I finally pull away and realize the situation were in.

"Okay, lets get this over with." I say softly. I am about to untie my swim suit when I realize he's right there. I begin to shake. What if he sees the scars? What if he sees them and is disgusted by them?

"P-Peeta? Don't l-look." I tremble. He takes my hands.

"I would never, ever look if you didn't want me to. Ever. You can trust me." he says softly and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. "And one day, if you want me to look, I will never be disgusted by any scars. I have some of my own, trust me. And I think scars are beautiful. They are what make us who we are today." he says with a small smile. I can't help but laugh a little through my tears.

"Oh Peeta, you and your words." I say with a sniffle and he laughs and turns away so he's not looking.

"Unless you want me to look..."

"Peeta." I say in a warning tone but can't help but laugh with him. With not so shaky hands anymore, I remove my top and bottom and get in the water, my suit tightly in my hands. To my delight, you can't see anything under the water because of the red setting. I look over to see Peeta changing already and I gasp and avert my eyes. I look down in the water till I hear Peeta fully get in, and look to see him shooting me a reassuring smile. I return it awkwardly.

"See, this isn't awkward! Both of us can't see a thing." Peeta says 'reassuringly', his voice shaking all the way. I roll my eyes.

"Oh wait! The IPad." I say. I quickly grab it.

"Is this Marvel's?" Peeta nods. I purposely drop it in the water.

"Katniss!" Peeta gives me a scolding look, but then instantly bursts into hysterics.

"Oops." I say with a smirk.

"Hey Kat?"

"Yes?"

"Does this mean you will take me back?" Peeta gives me a hopeful smile. I grin.

"Of course." I say and give him a hug. I look up to see his eyes widened, his face and ears as red as the water. What's his deal?

Oh wait.

We're naked.

My eyes widen and I pull away so fast I fall into the water, splashing to the other side of the hot tub and breathing loudly. I look at Peeta to see him staring at me with a blank expression, then a huge grin slowly creeps onto his face.

"Oh shut up!" I say and put my face in my hands.

"Oops." he smirks, copying my earlier tone.

"Oh please, you were as red as the water a couple of seconds ago."

"Was not!"

"Uh, yeah you were." I cackle. Suddenly, Marvel appears. I sink lower into the water.

"Hey guys, they actually did it! Where's my IPad?" Marvel says.

"I dropped it in the water." I say with a smug smile.

"YOU WHAT?!" Marvel shouts frantically. He digs in the water, right by my naked form. My eyes widen and I gasp in fear and tuck my knees to my chest.

"HEY!" Peeta shouts and slugs Marvel in the nose.

"Don't you DARE do that again! Now get back inside." Peeta growls. Damn.

"Your gonna pay for that, Everdeen!" Marvel hisses.

"No she's not." Peeta hisses back.

"Whatever." Marvel says, trying to be tough. He walks back inside, strutting like a damn rooster.

"What a loser. Hey, I won't look." Peeta shoots me a smile and turns away.

"Peeta?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you guys friends with them?" I snarl. Peeta sighs.

"No one in our group likes them. But we do like Gloss and Cash, I think. So we kind of have to put up with them." Peeta says, running his hand through his blonde curls.

"Oh." I mumble. "Okay, don't look!"

"Rats."

"Shut up!" I laugh. I quickly put on my suit and Peeta puts his on. We step out of the water and Peeta puts a towel around my shoulders before walking back in with me. Sly grins are immediately thrown our way.

"Oh please. We couldn't see a thing. I gotta thank Finn, though, for putting it on red setting!" Peeta says. Finnick smiles.

"Puts you in the mood, doesn't it?" he grins, adjusting his boobs. Peeta scowls but a small blush creeps on his face, and a happy shine in his eyes.

**Peeta POV**

Katniss and I sit down, and I am fighting to hide the grin that is trying to reach my face. I just got to spend ten minutes in a hot tub, naked, with the girl of my dreams, And she hugged me! I grin. While naked.

Finnick winks at me and gives me a knowing smile and I avert my eyes. He just guffaws and tells Gloss to Truth 'Odair' someone. That line is so fucking pathedic. I can't help but snort in amusement. Gloss picks one of Delly's little minions.

"Cecilia! I dare you to pick any guy in the room, and he can't move at all. You have to do _anything _to get him to move. If he doesn't move for a minute, you have to give him a hand job! If he does move, he has to be your slave for the rest of the night. And when I say _slave, _you know what I mean." Gloss says with a suggestive smile. Hoots are heard from throughout the room and Cecelia bites her lip. She probably loves this dare. I scoff. Slut.

"Peeta!" I hear someone call my name. I perk up to see Cecelia pointing at me.

Oh _no._

_"_Hell no!" I shout. I give Gloss a burning glare.

"I'm sorry Peet! I didn't know she would pick you!" Gloss says, giving me a guilty look.

"Who says she'll do anything bad!" Finnick tries to cheer me up, but it sounds more of a question. I sigh.

"Whatever." I say softly and Cecelia grins. I look at Katniss to see her frowning, with her lips pressed together. I don't think she knows whats going on. I don't want to do this. And if I don't I'm gonna be Cecelia's 'slave.' And no way in hell am I gonna let her give me a hand job. Gloss takes out a watch.

"One minute on the clock! Ready...Go!" he says. Cecelia advances on me. I back into the wall as she approaches, my eyes wide, and people laugh. She runs her hands up my arms, then moves to my abs. She puts her hands underneath my shirt and strokes the skin there. I want to gag.

"Cecelia, stop!" I hiss.

"I don't think so." she says suggestively. She puts her hand in my fly and under my boxers. I gulp. She runs her hand up and down the V that leads to...Holy shit. I gasp and am about to spring up, but I can't. She climbs on my lap, straddling me and I want to be sick. She slowly begins to grind into me. I squeeze my eyes shut, begging for it to be over. Suddenly, I hear a scream in fury and someone flies onto Cecelia, ramming her around 7 feet away from me. I look over to see my girlfriend screaming in Cecelia's face, pounding her face with her fists.

"DON'T EVER FUCKING DO THAT TO MY BOYFRIEND AGAIN!" She screams, and I mean _screams _in Cecelia's face, having her held down with her knees as she beats her up. I knew Katniss was strong, but I didn't know she was that feisty.

Cecelia whimpers like a coward until she decides to fight back, and the two girls roll around screaming at each other, but Katniss clearly has the upper hand and is much stronger. Her braid whips around as she pounds Cecelia's face into the ground, until I realize that Cecelia might be getting hurt. As much as I would love that, Katniss' feisty spark has to be contained.

I rush over and try to pull Katniss off of Cecelia, but she begins kicking and screaming in protest. She kicks Cecelia in the face and Cecelia looks as if she had just been shot in surprise, and Katniss cackles before kicking her again.

Eventually Johanna comes over with a huge grin on her face. "Alright sparky, time to stop beating on the helpless slut." Johanna smirks.

"No!" Katniss yells in protest, trying to kick her way out of my grasp. Johanna grabs her legs, and Katniss accidently kicks Johanna.

"MOTHER FU- FINNICK! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND GET THE GIRL ON FIRE HERE EXTINGUISHED!" Johanna yells. Finnick rushes over and helps me haul Katniss out while Cecelia cries like a baby with her little possy.

We get Katniss out on the front porch and get her to stop kicking. She breathes heavily and looks up to me and gives me a grin. I laugh. Finnick hoots and pumps his fist.

"That was awesome, Katniss! Everyone loves you! That little bitch deserved to get her face pounded! Way to go, Girl on Fire!" Finnick laughs.

"FIRE? WHHHEERE?" Katniss screams, searching around frantically. I furrow my brow in confusion, then a grin creeps on my face.

"Looks like Kitty Kat had a little too much to drink." Finnick smirks.

"Ahh, she would have beat her up anyway if she was sober." I laugh.

"True dat." Finnick cackles. "Let's get her home."

I look over to see Katniss curled in a ball in fear. 'F-fire?" she trembles. Aw. I rush over and engulf her in a hug.

"No, love, no fire." I say and kiss her forehead. She sighs in relief and I help her up. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and walk next to her on her right, with Finnick on her left.

"I don't like fire." she says softly and I chuckle.

"I know, love."

I sigh softly. "I know."

**This was a super long chapter that I worked super hard on! Please review on it, it would mean so much! I will post chapters like this more if you review!**


	24. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, I just wanted to take a moment to tell you how amazing you all are. The kind reviews put a huge smile on my face, and I'm kind of going through a rough time. This always makes me feel better to see you guys like my story so much. I love you all so much, and I just wanted to let you know that. I hope you like this chapter, and I hope you liked the Truth Odair chapter ;) A shocker, eh? haha :) Anyways, enjoy! I think you guys are in on a big surprise in this chapter ;)**

**KATNISS POV**

I wake up with a headache. Not really a bad one though, because I didn't have WAY to much to drink. I do remember pounding that little slut though. I grin at the thought. Nobody touches my Peeta. Did I just think that? Uhg. I need to be straightened out. Where's the old Katniss?

I get out of bed and stretch, and quickly shower. I throw on a sports bra and sweatpants, and walk downstairs braiding my wet hair.

I see two men in my house.

I scream and almost fall down the stairs, when I realize its just Peeta and Finnick.

Wearing nothing but matching bunny boxers.

"Dammit you two, how the hell do you get in my house? I lock the doors!"

"You don't lock the windows." Finnick mumbles with a grin.

"Don't you have your own damn house to watch TV in?"

"Yes, but how would I make breakfast for my _beautiful _girlfriend if I was in my own house?" I hear Peeta's voice, and his arms wrap around me from behind. I get chills at the feeling of his big warm hands on my bare stomach. I sigh in content. Suddenly, I hear the phone ring. I quickly pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Katniss, guess who's taking you shopping today!" I hear Annie squeal in a sing song voice. I groan.

"I don't wanna go shopping!" I groan, and Peeta chuckles. I can almost see Annie rolling her eyes.

"Too bad! The are planning a masquerade theme as the annual Capitol University Ball! It's a huge thing! And lets not forget the Afterparty." Annie says excitedly.

"But I don't wanna go to the ball!" I moan, sounding like a child. She's right, they are a huge deal. That's why I never go to them. I have never been to one before, and I don't plan to. Plus, the Afterparty is absolutely crazy. I always thought it was horrible. The Capitol encourages teenagers to drink and do wrong things, and its sick. I think they even have rooms where kids can go make out and do...stuff. Half of the kids only go to the ball so they can go to the Afterparty. Plus, dances were never my thing.

"Oh Katniss, come on. Everyone is going, you would feel so left out. Think of what Peeta would say if he saw you in a gorgeous gown! It will be fun!" Annie says.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

I groan.

"We'll pick you up in an hour!" And she hangs up. I make a face at the phone and Peeta laughs.

"I don't know Kat, I think you'd look sexy in a gown." Finnick says suggestively. I throw an apple at his head.

"No! This is _my _date." Peeta whines, giving me a bear hug and burying his face in my hair.

"Oh dear God, you're gonna kill me!" I pant.

"Sorry." Peeta blushes and eases his grip. He doesn't let go though, and I roll my eyes. The phone rings again. I sigh and Peeta lets go so I can answer it. I immediately miss his arms. I pick up the phone, _again._

_"_Hello?" I say, trying to sound pleasant but failing miserably. Peeta rolls his eyes and I scowl at him.

"Hello, Miss Everdeen. This is the Protective Custody Society. It has come to our attention that young Primrose has been with us for about 2 months now. She is doing quite well. We have discussed your situation for as long as she has been here, and knowing you are innocent, we are going to have Primrose released and back in your custody by next Tuesday. We-"

"You, you mean I get her back?" I say with a shaky voice, a huge smile breaking out on my face.

"Yes." The woman says, sounding unpleased that I interrupted her.

"Oh my God, thank you so much!" I say giddily. I can barely contain myself.

"Of course. Please have her picked up at the courthouse next Tuesday at two o clock sharp. See you then." The lady hangs up. I drop the phone.

Oh my God.

She's coming home.

_She's coming home._

"SHE'S COMING HOME!" I scream and begin laughing with joy.

"You get her back?" Peeta says, a wide smile growing on his face.

"YES!" I shriek and leap in his arms. Tears of joy are now streaming down my face, my legs tightly wrapped around Peeta's torso.

_"She's coming home." _I whisper, squeezing him tighter. I burry my face in his neck and smile.

"I'm so happy for you, Katniss!" Peeta laughs and spins me around. I laugh along with him.

"Woahh, sorry to burst the bubble of giddiness, but who the hell is coming home?" Finnick says, rasing an eyebrow.

"My Prim!" I say giddily and climb down from Peeta.

"YOU HAVE A _KID?!" _

"No! A baby sister!" I laugh. Finnick sighs in relief.

"May I remind you I know _nothing _about what has been going on? Who's Prim? Why was she taken from you? Why did you have those burns?" Finnick says. I sigh and look at Peeta sadly. I'm still afraid to tell.

"I'll be here. Always." Peeta says softly. I know I can trust these two.

So I tell him.

_Everything._

Maybe some of it Peeta didn't even know. About Gale, but I don't use his name, all the scars and things he did to me, about my parents dying, about the court session, drugs, why Prim was taken away, everything. By the end of it, Finnick is crying. Hard. Sobbing. Worse than Peeta was.

"It's, uh, it's okay, Finnick. I'm fine. She's fine. _You're _fine." I say and roll my eyes at the end. I give him an awkward hug, and he returns it tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Kitty Kat." he whispers. I think its the first serious, genuine thing I have heard him say to me, and I appreciate it. The hug turns from awkward to sincere.

"It's okay." I say quietly. It's kind of a relief I have a few people who care about me now. I'm used to being so lonely. I guess when one door slams on you in the face, another one unexpectantly opens up. I pull away from Finnick's hug.

"Uhg, I have to go shopping today. When is this stupid Ball anyway?" I grumble.

"A couple of weeks. Uhg, that means we have to go shopping too, doesn't it?" Peeta says. Finnick groans.

"I have to get ready. Go put something on to cover up those awful bunny boxers." I say with a smirk. Finnick and Peeta exchange glances before I turn around and walk up the stairs.

"I thought they were pretty cool." I hear Finnick mumble. I snort.

I throw on a green crew cut hoodie, not so skinny jeans, and my hunting boots, and my mockingjay necklace before jogging down the stairs once more. At that moment, I hear a car horn. Peeta gives me a chaste kiss before lightly pushing me out the door.

"May I remind you this is _my _house?" I say and roll my eyes. Peeta laughs.

"I know. Just wanted to get you out there before you run away from shopping." Peeta gives me a smirk. I scowl at him and he grins before kissing my forehead.

"That's the Katniss I know. Now go!" he says with a smile. I give him a last glare before turning around and walking to the car, but we both know its not real.

We get to the mall, Annie and Johanna babbling like wild parrots. I try to tune them out but fail miserably, so I decide to text Peeta.

(italics is Katniss, Bold is Peeta)

_Kill me now._

**No. I would miss you too much.**

_Well this is pretty much getting stabbed in the eyes over and over again._

**Oh, I'm sure its not that bad.**

_it is._

**Don't worry, Ms. Trinket isn't a cup of tea either.**

Shit, I had class today!

_Peeta, I had class!_

**That's ok, you're sick. ;)**

_And that's why you're my favorite._

**I am? :D**

I roll my eyes.

_Don't make me change my mind._

**Someones grouchy today.**

_Yeah, well I'm shopping._

**I'm sorry. Well I'll make you a beautiful dinner when you get back. ;)**

_DINNER? IT WILL TAKE THAT LONG?_

**It's Annie, love. Of course it will.**

Love? That's new. It feels odd, but I think I sort of like it. Love. It's better than baby or Kitty Kat. I could get used to it.

"KATNISS!" Annie shrieks.

"What?" I snap harsher than I intended. Oh well.

"I have been trying to get your attention for like five minutes! Come on!" she scolds. I grumble but let her take my arm and pull me along.

_Have to go. Annie is almost as bad as Effie Trinket_. I text him with a snort.

**Alright, I'll miss you. Be strong. ;)** I roll my eyes and put my phone in my pocket.

We enter a huge, and I mean _huge _department in the mall, full of beautiful and elegant dresses, _much_ to my dismay. Dresses of all kinds. Rack after racks of dresses with sequins, frills, sparkles, and any color you can imagine. Definitely not a place for a girl like me. I take a picture of it.

_I hate you. _I text Peeta with the picture attached. I don't wait for his reply and shove my phone in my pocket with a scowl.

"Relax, Everdeen. It's just a few dresses." Johanna says with a smirk.

"A few? It's enough to give me four heart attacks. This is disgusting." I say, gesturing to a dress covered in sparkles. Of course Annie squeals when I point out the dress, and checks to see the price and what size it is. Johanna cackles.

"Let's get started!" Annie cries with joy. I groan and both girls roll their eyes.

"Now. It's a masquerade dance, so you can basically wear whatever dress you want, but you have to wear a mask part of the time-"

"I am _not _wearing a mask." I state firmly and cross my arms across my chest.

"Whatever you say, Sparky. Now try on this dress before I call the Swat team to put you in it." Johanna says with an amused smile. I scowl at her and snatch the dress grumpily. This is going to be a long day.

**I'm so sorry I didn't update earlier. My dog died. it was so unexpected, we found out she had cancer the day she passed away. I only had her for about 6 months and I miss her so, so much. Give your dog a huge hug right now, because you could lose them any second. I lost two dogs to cancer within 7 months. I hope this chapter was okay :) Please tell your dog you love them, they are priceless and beautiful animals.**


	25. Chapter 23

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated earlier.**

**I am just so depressed with my dog passing away.**

**I can't bring myself to write, or do anything really. I'm sorry if this chapter is short and crappy, its just so hard trying to get my little puppy out of my head. I love you all, and thanks so much for your supporting reviews. God gave me all of you to help me get through this. **

If I had a fork, I would kill myself.

I have been stuffed in 26 dresses today, and all of them make me look like a slut. It either pushes up my ass or my boobs.

"Guys, Its a fucking ball! Why are you making me try on dresses that look like they are from Whores R Us?" I snap.

"Katniss, they aren't slutty!" Annie laughs like its the most obvious thing in the world. "They just make you look good. And I have a feeling you aren't used to that."

That shuts me right up.

I want to snap at her for making that comment that kind of tugged at my feelings, but she's right. I'm not used to this. I could never afford it, plus its just not my thing. Johanna decides to take pity on me.

"Alright Kat. You can stop trying on dresses if you promise to get your ass back in here tomorrow and pick one out."

"Yes!" I cry with joy and Annie rolls her eyes.

"Fine." Annie pouts and leads us to the register. "But you can't see mine or Johanna's till the day of the ball!"

"What? Why not?"

"Because we haven't seen yours yet." she smirks. I grumble and she laughs and announces were going to get ice cream with the boys.

"Shouldn't they be in class?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Lunch break, brainless." Johanna rolls her eyes and a small smile creeps on my face.

We get to a small ice cream shop called Seeder's, and sit in an all around booth, waiting for the boys.

"So Katniss...how are _things _with you and Peeta?" Johanna says with a seductive smile.

"There great!" I say extra cheerfully to annoy her, and she scowls while I laugh.

"What's your least favorite thing about him?" Johanna asks randomly.

"Um, shouldn't it go the other way around?" I say with a confused look on my face but a small smile. She rolls her eyes but can't help but smiling a little.

"Answer the question, smartass." she says with a smirk. I scowl but answer the question.

"Nothing, really. He's perfect. I don't think I have ever met somebody so wonderful. He is caring, kind, compassionate..."

"So how is he in bed?"

I almost choke on my own saliva.

"_What?"_

"Come on, Katniss. How big is he? Is he more rough? Or gentle?" she says with a smug grin.

"Johanna!" Annie squeals in a fit of giggles.

"I-I haven't done anything with him! I'm a virgin, and that's how I intend to stay." I state. Johanna rolls her eyes.

"You're leaving a boy like _that _with a case of blue balls? If I was with a boy like that, I would cherish that fine piece of ass and-" I cover my ears while Johanna guffaws.

"But come on. There's gotta be _something_ you don't like about him." Johanna says knowingly. I sigh.

"I don't know. I guess his name is kind of weird." I say softly, a small smile playing on my lips.

"Ok, _Katniss."_

I scowl.

At that moment, the boys walk in and squish themselves into our small booth. Peeta grins when he sees me and I return it with a small smile. He sits next to me and immediately takes a hold of my hand and sets our intertwined fingers in his lap. He gives me a small peck on the lips.

"Hi." I say. He smiles and opens his mouth to reply when-

"Kitty Kat!" Finnick grins and sloppily kisses my cheek in a friendly way. Peeta doesn't seem to mind and neither does Annie, but I wrinkle my nose and wipe it off. Finnick guffaws.

"Then there's more where that came from!" He laughs. He opens his mouth to say something else when Johanna roughly yanks his arm and whispers something in his ear. They both grin mischievously at one another and return with normal faces, as if nothing just happened. I cock my head, a stupid habit I developed and do when I am confused.

"So Peeta, since Katniss wouldn't answer my questions, how is Katniss in bed?" I slam my head on the table. Peeta perks up and his ears and face turn bright red.

"We-we didn't, we never-erm, uh.."

"Oh stop it Peeta. Your telling me that you haven't banged that beautiful girl?" Annie giggles. I gasp. I can't believe something like that came out of Annie's mouth.

"Nope. But I can tell he wants to." Finnick cackles. I timidly look over at Peeta to see him blushing madly, squirming in his seat. All three of them guffaw. I cover my ears and try to get the awful images out of my head.

**Peeta POV**

I groan as the group laughs at their sick minds, and Katniss covers her ears. She looks really uneasy.

"You know what? Come on, Katniss. Let's go get ice cream and maybe some for these sick bastards." I pull Katniss up and give the iciest stare possible to Finnick. I told him how she is around this kind of stuff. His smirk softens a little but not much, and looks to the ground. He knows I don't glare at people often. I don't like hurting feelings. We get to the front of the line.

"What would you like, love?" I rub Katniss's hand and her eyes sparkle, a small smile on her face as she looks at the menu. She looks beautiful. I take a moment to admire her as the cashier walks up to the front, her eyes annoyed and cast to the ground.

"May I take your-oh hello, aren't you just the most _delicious _human being I have ever seen?" she purrs, bending over to show off her revealing chest.

"Have anything with peanut butter?" Katniss says seductively, bending over the counter, mocking her. I burst into a fit of laughter, and Katniss joins me. The cashier scowls and disappears behind the curtain. I laugh once more and wrap her in a bear hug.

"Your awesome." I chuckle. Her eyes shine. I'm so happy that she is happy. I love her so much. I hope one day I can make her even happier by asking her to be my wife.

Holy Shit.

What did I just think?

I want to marry Katniss?

I guess I do.

I look down on her. She is so perfect. She is amazing. Beautiful, smart, and full of fire. I never thought I would end up with a girl like her, but I hope I can be with her forever. A new cashier appears, older and male.

"Sorry about her. What would you like?" he says, his kind eyes smiling apon us. I order what Annie, Finn and Johanna always get.

"Medium mint shake, small strawberry sundae, large chocolate dipped cone, and a large double fudge sundae. What would you like, love?" I say, my mouth watering at tasting my favorite.

"Hmm." she says, scanning over the menu again. She finally scoffs at the menu and looks at the cashier.

"I'll have a bowl of vanilla ice cream, Oh! And can you mix peanut butter in it? Like, a lot? And peanuts on top please, with crushed peanut butter cups. Don't forget the peanut butter!" She says. The cashier grins and I chuckle, and she blushes in embarrassment. I hand him the money.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but you don't have enough money here. You will have to take off one of the things you ordered." The cashier gives me an apologetic smile.

"Alright, take off the fudge sundae." Katniss frowns, and I put my arm around her shoulder. I playfully poke her cheek and looks up at me.

"You can share with me." she says with a cheeky grin. I return her grin.

"Ok, your order will be at your table in a few." The cashier says and disappears behind the curtain.

"That was quite an order you made there." I tell Katniss with a grin. She blushes and pushes my shoulder. I laugh.

"HEY PEENISS! GET OVER HERE!" I squeeze my eyes shut in embarrassment at the nic name Finnick gave Katniss and I. Sure enough, we both turn around to see Finnick sitting at the table, a smug smirk on his face, while everyone else's eyes in the shop are on Katniss and I. Katniss boils beside me and I rub her arm. She sighs and follows me back to the booth.

"Finnick fucking Odair. If you do that one more time, I will cut off your balls. Keep all penis' in your mouth." she hisses, and I snort in laughter at the last part. Finnick looks mortified, customers staring at him with a wide grin. Katniss cackles and we sit in the booth.

"I-I'm not gay!" Finnick spurts.

"Well now everyone thinks you are." I grin.

"Katniss!" Finnick whines.

"Well you should have not done that." she says casually, but a small smirk plays on her lips. Finnick bangs his head on the table and we all laugh. Our ice cream is set on the table and Katniss snatches hers faster than anything I have ever seen.

"Eager much?" I chuckle. She replies with a moan as she shoves the peanut butter ice cream in her mouth.

"Remember half of that's mine." I say with a smug grin. She scowls and hands me a spoon. We all laugh and happily talk until Katniss stiffens and her eyes widen. I follow her gaze to see a man, an icy smile on his face.

Staring at her.

**Oooh! Who is it? once again im so so sorry for not updating. Times are really hard. Next chapter will be better and longer :)**


	26. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Ok, you know what is driving me CRAZY? NOBODY is UPDATING! Lol im one to talk. But you wanna know an amazing story? ****_Sever _****by DandelionSunset. I really hope I spelled that right, but knowing me, I probably didn't. So DandelionSunset, if you are reading this, please update! If you haven't read her story, you should because its amazing. Anyway, the much anticipated chapter 24 is here! Enjoy!**

**Katniss POV**

Oh my God.

_He's here._

**Peeta POV**

I look at Katniss. I wish I knew what was fucking going on. Why is Katniss afraid of this person? I'll kick their ass. Johanna grins when her eyes land on the person. "Gale!" she shrieks and runs to give him a hug. I look at Katniss and she is trembling. This can't be good.

**Katniss POV**

"Gale!" Johanna yells joyfully and runs into his arms. No. This can't be happening. Tears begin running down my face, and my hands tremble.

"Peeta." I squeak out but I'm not sure why. He seems to be the only one that notices my state. Except for Gale, who shoots a ghostly smile towards me.

"Oh no, what is it love?" Peeta says and wraps his arms around me, pure concern and a bit of fear etched onto his beautiful face.

"G-get me out of here." I tremble. He immediately grabs my hand, and yanks me out the door. It is already late to my surprise, the stars shining in the sky. Nobody is in sight except for Peeta and I. He takes me to the side of the building and I run to the corner, trying to put my hands to my face, but they shake too much. Out of everything, I scream through my sobs. Peeta has an upset look in his eyes and he pulls me to his chest and whispers soothing things into my ear.

"P-Peeta..." my voice trembles, I can barely get out those words.

" Katniss, what is it, what is it? Please, please tell me!" he begs. Sadness swims in his blue eyes.

"Its, its, its, its-" I begin to hyperventilate. No. This can't be true. This is a horrible nightmare that I am about to wake up from.

"Its HIM!" I scream, and collapse to the ground, sobbing the whole time. Horror and grief is seen in Peeta's expression, then raging fury.

"No." I whisper, and put my hand on his face. "Nobody can know."

"Katniss! This can't be a secret! We need to turn in this son of a bitch or I'll pound his rotten face into the-"

"Peeta! You don't get it! It has to be. We can't turn him in or he will hurt Prim, he'll-"

"He can't hurt her from prison, Katniss." Peeta whispers, stroking my face.

"He will. He will get out. He is clever Peeta, he finds loopholes out of everything. Plus if the police know that I lied, I will never get Prim back again!" I cry, my voice squeaking at the end, and I break down once more.

"Ok, ok." Peeta says in a soothing voice and takes me into his arms again. There I sob for a few more minutes.

"Peeta, I can't lose her." I whisper, a little more together now.

"I get it. I do. I'll keep the secret for now Katniss, but we have to do something soon. Alright?" he says softly, stroking my hair.

"Wh-what if he gets me, Peeta? Or Prim? She's coming home in a week!" I cry. Peeta lets out a bitter laugh.

"That rotten fuck won't lay a paw on you or your sister. And if he does, I swear I will fucking rip his face off and pound him into his grave." he growls. I attempt to calm him by planting a soft kiss on his jaw. He immediately softens 100% and blushes. I laugh at that, but it immediately falters and I sigh sadly.

"Hey, its gonna be ok. I promise." he kisses my head and helps me up.

"I'm surprised you still want me after seeing that." I let out a sad laugh, and cast my gaze to the ground. He tilts my chin up and stares into my eyes. Love and sadness are etched into those eyes. Those pretty sapphire eyes.

"I always will."

"Why?"

" Because-because..." his eyes drift to the ground, unsure of himself.

"Because?" I ask softly.

"I love you."

I go rigid.

"Wh-what?" I choke out in disbelief.

"I love you." he says more confidently and looks into my eyes. I can't believe it. This beautiful boy has come to admire an ugly broken girl. The girl who is shattered. the girl who has been beaten and abused. The girl who is a disgusting human being who was expecting loneliness for the rest of her pathetic life. My eyes widen and I stare at the ground.

"You don't have to say it back, I know this isn't exactly the right time." He chuckles, and takes a step forward. He takes hold of my braid and plays with it. "But I do. I have for a while now. And I can't hide it anymore. I love you, Katniss Everdeen, and I'm afraid I'm a goner for you." He says, a smile grazing his perfect lips. He leans down to kiss me, and after a few seconds, I return it. I return it to let him know I deeply care for him. I'm not sure if I love him, I'm afraid to love him. But he needs to know, that he is cared for.

I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss, pouring out all of my emotions into it. I think I'm falling in love with him. But... I can't. Everyone I love has been taken away from me. I should be locked up in despair for the rest of my life but...

No.

I _don't _deserve sadness.

I did nothing wrong.

I'm not ugly.

I'm not disgusting.

I may be broken, but maybe that's why he loves me. I _may_ deserve happiness, but I _defiantly_ don't deserve this beautiful, kind hearted boy.

But I'm sick of living in the dark. He loves me? I'm going for it.

Where's the old Katniss Everdeen, the one who existed before her parents died?

The old, brave Katniss, who wasn't afraid of anything?

The Katniss who never cries?

The Katniss that hunted, and her fire was too big to contain?

I thought she was gone.

_But she's right here._

And she's not going anywhere.

It will be hard not to now that I have a huge, terrible person walking into my life again, but I think it can be good again. I know it can. I finally have people who care for me, and someone I have come to love. He said he's never leaving. And I believe him.

We eventually have to come up for air, and we rest our foreheads together.

"Peeta, I think I am falling in love with you too-I just can't say...I-love you back yet." I say softly, and a huge lopsided grin grows on his face.

"I could live a thousand lifetimes and not deserve you." I whisper.

"I hope I would be in all of them." he whispers back.

"Me too." I breathe. Our foreheads pressed together, we are about to go in for another kiss when-

"So _that's _what you guys were doing!" Finnick yells in a seductive tone. He walks towards us, with Johanna and that monster following close behind. I'm not afraid. He's not going to hurt me. The old Katniss is back, and raging with more fire than ever before.

I give Gale an icy glare.

**Peeta POV**

Finnick, Johanna and that stupid asshole approach, and my senses are filled with rage. I quickly swallow it done and bite my lip in worry for Katniss, glancing her way. What I see shocks me. Her expression is as hard as a rock, a raging scowl on her face. I grin. That's my girl. She is so strong. Even though she can handle herself, I wrap a protective arm around her shoulder. She crosses her arms, that scowl still on her face. She is small but holds so much fire.

"Hey guys, I see you were occupied. I would like you to meet Gale, the sexy guy at work I was talking about. He just moved in town, and were together!" Johnanna says happily. The Gale guy glances at Katniss, gives her a mean stare, than looks at me.

"Hey, I'm Gale." he says.

I stare at him. "Peeta." I say in a monotone voice.

My arm still around Katniss, I pull her closer and give him the meanest glare I can muster up. I'm really not good at this. He looks confused and then switches looks between Katniss and I, then seems to pick up the pieces.

"Last name?" he says, eyes narrowed. What an odd fucking question. I choose not to respond but instead give him a smile that I hope gets on his nerves. Katniss always told me that my first impression charm was quite irritating. I hold back my grin at the thought.

Finnick gives me an odd stare, I can almost hear him saying "What the fuck?" but he remains silent. I give him a look that says "Don't mind it" and he shrugs and begins to talk to Annie. I am so thankful that Katniss is alright. I would jump in front of a truck for her. I would do _anything _for her.

**Katniss POV**

Johanna begins to blabber on about that stupid asshole, and really, its unlike herself. _He makes her happy. _The thought makes me sick, and I shudder. If she only knew. To my relief she told us that Gale wouldn't really be sticking around us much, having two "jobs." Yeah sure. The lazy fuck probably just sits around all day doing nothing and plotting ways to beat me senseless. The thought makes me scared, but I swallow it back. No. I must be brave. For Prim, for Peeta, for myself. He won't hurt me. Not with Peeta around.

I know it has only been over a month, but I feel like I know these people so _well. _Especially Peeta. The thought of love never really occurred in the back of my mind, but I knew if it did happen, it would take a long time. I'm a stubborn little shit. But Peeta found me at my darkest times, and I guess my walls were easier to break down. Peeta, Finnick, Johanna, Annie, and of course Prim are in, but I'm putting the walls back up. I'm putting my tough exterior back on.

Really, you would think that the thought of Gale being a few feet away from me would scare me to _death. _But I have changed so much, these past couple months, these past few _minutes. _But changing, its really a simple subject. It doesn't matter how long it takes for change to take place, it just matters if its for the better or worse. I don't think I have changed. I have simply unburied a part in side of me that went to sleep a couple of years ago. It feels good to be myself again, even though times right now are hard. But I have Peeta.

Gale stares back at me, as much hatred and fire filled as the glare I am giving him right now as Johanna blabbers on. Peeta notices Gale narrowing his eyes at me, and he steps about half way in front of me protectively. I love it when he gets all possessive. But he's not really getting possessive, I guess he is just saving my ass from getting raped.

Again.

I furrow my brow at the thought. It makes me feel helpless. I may be short, and smallish, but I am definitely not weak. Peeta may have the arm muscle, but I've got the fire and stubborn attitude. And I'm not really a weakling, I have got the lines of a six pack and know how to put up a fight. I would be no match for Gale, but it's _something._ Something I can cling onto.

Again the thought of me being helpless comes to mind and bothers me, so I defiantly step in front of Peeta, never breaking eye contact with Gale. Peeta looks surprised at first, then stands by me to show that he is never leaving.

That he cares.

That he loves me.

And inside I'm a little scared to death, but from the three words Peeta told me, I know in my heart that it will be okay.

**You little boobs! You guessed that it was Gale! I thought I was so smart thinking of Gale walking in but you clever little fangirls guessed absolutely correctly. I hope this chapter was alright, but Peeta saying I love you! I hope that shocked you a little, since your amazing clever minds ruined the big surprise :P lol stay tuned for next update!**


	27. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! OH. MY. SQUASH. Can you BELIEVE that the Catching Fire commercial will be here in a few days? I can barely contain myself. Also, I know the Gale thing wasn't really a shocker (to most of you :P lol) but I really hope you will enjoy these next few chapters. This story will be done and the SEQUEL will be up in about 10 or less chapters! I think. Anyway, Chapter 25!**

**Katniss POV**

Peeta insists on walking me home from his house, though its a mere 10 yards away. We get to the front porch and he takes my hands as I roll my eyes. He's so cheesy.

"I'm sorry, alright? I just want to make sure my stunning girlfriend gets home safely. I wouldn't want her gorgeous face to get hurt." Peeta says with a smirk. I give him a shove and he stumbles back laughing, and I can't help but smile. Suddenly Peeta's face gets serious.

"Please Katniss, don't be afraid to call if you need help. At any time. At _any _time. Be safe, alright? I love you." he says softly, pulling me into a hug. My heart leaps when he says those three words. _"I love you, too."_ I want to say back. But I can't. Not yet. I kiss the spot between his eyebrows, where he loves to be kissed. He said it makes him feel loved. And he is. He sighs softly in content and pulls me into a kiss. Its not a deep firey kiss, but a soft, passionate one. Full of love, not lust. I wrap my fingers in his curls for a few moments and remind myself how lucky I am to have him.

"Goodnight, Peeta." I tell him softly. He smiles sweetly.

"Goodnight, Katniss." He kisses my face and walks away.

I watch him walk home for a few moments with a small, but cheeky smile on my face. He is something else. I chuckle and walk into my house.

Its eerily quiet, as usual. But there's a strange new presence to it, as if a ghost is standing behind me. I frown and listen to the quietness for a moment, wrapped in the scary silent of my house. No laughing Prim. No Finnick sitting on my couch watching adult swim. No Peeta cooking some delicious 800 calorie luxury in the kitchen. No radio on, no creaking of the house, no squeaks of Sam upstairs. Just the odd presence of nothing. For some reason that scares the shit out of me, so I sprint upstairs to my room and turn the lights on. I turn the lights on everywhere. The closets, the rooms, the kitchen, the living room, even the bathrooms. Satisfied, I go to the room in my house that I don't think anyone has seen. Not even Peeta.

The Piano room.

Its a small room in my house upstairs, at the end of the hall. I unlock it and throw the lock away. I usually keep it on lock twenty four seven, but really now that I think of it, I have no reason to. Nobody lives here but Prim and I. And Sam, of course. So its not like anyone will barge in. Just me and my thoughts.

I walk in and sigh in content at my surroundings.

The beautiful royal blue walls, the grand piano. The huge pile of sheet after sheet of music in the corner. The metronome, the huge shelf with a gazillion piano books, my father's bright red ukulele. I smile. That one's my favorite. Even though its old, its got a lot of soul to it. I can play it pretty well, but not as flawlessly as my father did. He would strum about 70 miles per hour, never messing up once. He amazed me, and I loved singing along to the songs he played when I was young. It always cheered me up, and it still does today, even though I'm the one that plays it.

I pick it up and strum once, but immediately cringe. Its way out of tune. I adjust it a few times until it sounds clear, and play a happy tune called The Valley Song and I sing along. Dad always told me to never play a sad song on the ukulele.

_"Play The Hanging Tree, Daddy!" I said, still in awe at the song he played before._

_"Not a chance, Kat!" he replied, a warm smile on his face._

_"But why not? I love The Hanging Tree!" I whined. My father chuckled._

_"I know you do, lovely. But The Hanging Tree is a sad song! You can't play a sad song on the ukulele! The ukulele is a happy instrument."_

A tear rolls down my cheek at the memory, and I feel myself being dragged into one of my funks. I find myself at the piano beginning to play a song that is so hard for me to play, because it breaks my heart. But still I continue to press the familiar ivory keys, being sucked into the trap that is this song.

**Peeta POV**

I gaze out the window with sadness in my heart, the moonlight shining on my tears.

"Peeta, get the fuck out of my room." Finnick mumbles into his pillow.

"No."

"Dude, get out!"

"You can either switch rooms with me, or deal with it!" I snap. I'm usually not this mean, but Finnick knows that I need a room with a big window. And he happily took the room for himself.

"Fine, I'm going in your room. Gaze at your fucking stars then get out." Finnick is only an ass when he's tired. He must be really tired.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine." and he slams the door shut.

I listen for his footsteps to fade, and that's when I break down. Tears stream down my face, and I look at the stars above me. The breeze comes in, chilling my tear stained face. Ever since the beatings from my mother started, when I was four, I would always go to the big window in my room and do this. Break down and sob. I can only hold in my pain for so long. I can't stand the fact that nobody loves me. Nobody has _ever _loved me. My mother never loved me, she would beat me senseless every day. My father never loved me, he would just watch with a blank expression on his face. My brothers never loved me, they would just smirk and laugh when I was beaten. Sometimes they would make up stories just so they could watch me be hit over and over again. Nobody has ever loved Peeta Mellark.

Nobody.

Sure, I have friends who care, but they don't love me. Katniss cares deeply, but she doesn't love me. I feel my shoulders begin to heave, and I know how weak I'm being. I have such a huge hole in my heart. My heart holds so much love for others, but there is no place in anyone's heart for me. My mother always told me how useless I was. How stupid, worthless, and terrible I was. Sometimes she calls me today, just to tell me she hates me. She wants me to be a business man. She said if I did that she would love me. And me, being the stupid weakling I am, strongly considered and I still consider being one, because I hunger to be loved. To not be emotionally lonely. I'm surrounded by people all the time physically, but emotionally I'm all alone. I feel a river of tears coming, but something stops me.

_"You have lost too much love_

_To fear doubt and distrust_

_You just threw away the key_

_You don't get burned_

_Cause nothing gets through_

_It makes it easier_

_But that much more difficult on me_

_To make you see"_

It's Katniss. I look over and see her window to her room is open. This window and her window are right across from each other, but she is not in her room. Tears begin to stream down my face as I listen to the lyrics.

_"Your hearts' a mess_

_You won't admit to it_

_It don't make sense_

_But I'm desperate to connect_

_And you, you can't live like this_

This-this is us. Katniss. And me. Our hearts are-a mess. She has lost everything she loves, and I have never been loved. She's not just shattered. I'm shattered.

We're shattered.

_"Love, ain't safe_

_You won't get hurt,_

_If you stay chaste_

That's why she doesn't love me. She's sick of being hurt.

_"So you can wait_

_But I don't wanna waste_

_My love"_

This is her. This is her song. She doesn't want to waste her love on me. She doesn't want to get hurt. Because her heart-My hearts-

**Katniss POV**

A mess.

**Sorry that wasn't a long chapter. My heart is kind of a mess right now. I lost another pet, my sweet little hamster, and I'm crushed. I kind of put my feelings into this, how I'm feeling right now, but I was gonna put it anyway. Peeta is in a lot of pain and nobody knew yet! So I'm really sorry if this was short and cheesy. I was gonna write this chapter eventually, but I think it was even better when I wrote it when I was in pain. And I still am. The song is called Hearts a Mess, by Gotye. All credits for the song lyrics go to him.**


	28. Chapter 26

**Hi guys! I'm feeling a lot better. In fact, I feel so much better that I wrote a chapter FULL of comedy! (cough, this one.) And so good that I have another almost complete chapter saved! So maybe I'll sneak up on you and give you one in the middle of the week ;) But please review! I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter, and that made me sad again. :( Anyway, chapter 26!**

**The more reviews, the longer the chapters! Just thought I'd throw that out there. c:**

**Katniss POV**

I get done playing that song, my song, and strangely I feel more at...peace. To get those emotions out. I take a deep breath before getting up from the uncomfortable piano bench and going to my room. I take out a pair of silky pajamas and I take off my shirt. I begin to take off my sports bra when-

"Gonna give me a full view, Kitty Kat?"

I scream and almost fall at the sight of Finnick watching me from his window, chin rested in hand with a smug grin on his face. Suddenly we hear extremely loud footsteps clunking down the hall in Finnick's house. A stocky, tired boy bursts into Finnick's room.

"WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Peeta screams at midair, his blonde floppy hair in his eyes as if just waking up. I don't know what's more pathetic, the fact that he has a spatula in his room or that he was planning to use it as a weapon. The thought makes me burst with laughter. I laugh harder when his tired, but wide blue eyes search frantically around the room, trying to find out where the laughter is coming from.

"Huh?!" he says loudly, and watching him is making me laugh to tears. Finnick joins in and almost falls out the window from laughing so hard. Peeta's eyes find me and Finnick, and he scowls.

"Peeta, I thought you stopped sleeping with Flower years ago!" Finnick cackles. Suddenly I stop laughing, and a deep scowl comes on my face.

"Who the hell is Flower?" I snarl. This makes Finnick guffaw, and he falls over from laughing so hard.

"F-Flower isn't a person!" Finnick chokes out between laughter. Suddenly Peeta's eyes widen.

"Finnick don't you dare say a freaking-"

"Peeta sleeps with a spatula named Flour every night!" Finnick yells and Peeta tackles him. I burst into a fit of gut wrenching guffaws, and fall over laughing so hard. Tears stream down my face. _Peeta Mellark, _one of the stockiest, sporty guys I have ever met sleeps with not a teddy bear, but a _spatula._

_A fucking spatula._

"FINNICK I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Peeta screams, Finnick in a headlock but still coughing with laughter. Suddenly I hear a loud smack and I gasp. Peeta didn't...no, he wouldn't.

Finnick's head pops up, and I see the shocked and confused expression on his face.

Then I notice the whole imprint of the spatula on his cheek.

My body heaves with laughter, the neighbors probably thinking we're high or something.

"You-you got a little something on your face, Finn!" I guffaw, holding my stomach. His eyes widen and he runs to the mirror. He gasps in horror and his hand flies to his face.

"FUCKING HELL!" he screeches at the impact.

"You deserved it." Peeta says smugly, but a deep scowl still etching his innocent features. "And by the way, Finnick is petrified of hamsters."

"Am not!"

"Hamsters?" I say, confused and a little amused at the same time. Hamsters are so innocent and harmless. A thought flies to my mind and I grin. When Finnick isn't looking, I quickly open Sam's cage and take him out.

"Hamsters? You mean like this one?" I say and hold Sammy up, a devilish grin on my face.

Finnick screams his girl-like scream and backs into the wall, and I burst into laughter as does Peeta. "GET THAT BLOODY THING AWAY FROM ME!"

"Aww, little Sam isn't going to hurt you, are you, Sammy?" Sam lifts is nose at his name being called and sniffs the air. I pet him lovingly. Sam squeaks, and Finnick buries his face in his shirt. I cackle before sticking my arms out the window and handing Sammy to Peeta. Peeta grins cutely and pets the hamster.

"He's so soft." he mutters happily. I chuckle but put a finger to my mouth and point to Finn. His eyes follow my finger and his mouth forms a perfect 'o' before approaching Finnick slowly. An evil grin slowly grows on his face. He places Sam in Finnick's lap.

Finnick still has his face buried in his shirt and is mumbling-or begging into the shirt. Suddenly Sammy moves slightly. Finnick stiffens. Uh oh. Finnick slowly takes the shirt away from his face, and his eyes lock on the hamster, happily sniffing his pants. Sam looks up and his innocent eyes meet Finnick's. Finnick's eyes widen and he begins panting, but he doesn't do a thing. Sammy slowly raises his nose, and-

_"Squeak!"_

"AHHHH!" Finnick shrieks and Peeta and I burst into a fit of cackles and guffaws.

"GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OOFF!" Finnick cries, his face buried into his hands. Peeta takes a few more moments to laugh before gently picking up Sammy and holding him close.

"OHOHO!" Finnick cries, throwing his arms in the air.

"What?" I say, my laughter finally dying down.

"HE PEED IN MY LAP!"

If Peeta and I weren't laughing hard before, we are now. Laughter rings in the air, and Peeta loses his balance laughing so hard. He collapses to the floor, Sammy still safely in his grasp. Finnick continues to groan and cry, until we notice something dripping from Peeta's hands.

"What's that?" Peeta asks curiously.

"He peed on you, too!" Finnick guffaws, and I soon join in.

"Oh, oh that's nasty! Its all warm!" Peeta says, his face scrunching up. He now holds Sammy at a distance.

"Karma sucks, bro!" Finnick laughs.

"Here Katniss, you can have your-thing back." Peeta says, his nose still scrunched up. I laugh once more before reaching out and taking Sam from Peeta's hands. I make sure not to touch his wet fingers, though. Sam is completely dry and I kiss his head before returning him to his cage.

"Well I'm a going to bed, right after I wash this shit off my hands. Night Kat!" He winks. "Night Finn." he says with a scowl before walking out of the door.

"So how's my favorite kitten?" Finnick grins, head out the window. I swing my legs over my windowsill before perching, my legs dangling in the cold wind.

"Fine. How's my favorite dumbass?"

"Peeta's in the other room. Want me to go get him?" he gives me a smug grin and I scowl.

"Peeta's my favorite smartass. _You're _my favorite dumbass."

Finnick snorts. "Peeta? A smartass? Noo..." he says. I grin.

"Uhg, I know. I'm still trying to find something wrong with him." I say in exasperation but a smile grows on my face. Finnick slaps his forehead.

"I was being _sarcastic _Katniss. Peeta _is _such a smartass." he cackles.

"What? He is not!" I defend, crossing my arms. Saying Peeta is an ass is like saying puppies aren't cute. Completely and utterly wrong.

"Peeta is the sweetest, most compassionate and caring boy I have ever met. He is so kind and loving. Even someone who's blind could see that." I say with a scowl.

"Very true. But he's freaking stubborn as hell."

"He is not."

"You were the one who called him a smartass in the first place!"

"I was _joking." _

_"Mmmhmm."_

"I'm not kidding!"

"You just said you were."

"UHG!"

Finnick laughs, and my scowl deepens.

"You are making it _really _hard to be friends with you.

"Well we are already friends, so you're not getting out. Can't let go of my best friend."

I freeze.

_What?_

He said. . .

_I'm his best friend._

"Yeah..." I say quietly. "Looks like you can't." A smile grows on both of our faces. "When did you decide this? I thought Peeta and you were best friends."

"Oh, we are! He's my guy best friend. And you're my girl best friend. And...its different, with a girl. Girls don't mess with you when you like someone. Girls don't tell you to suck it up when you're sad. Girls don't crush on your girlfriend, and they just...get it. You know what I mean?" he says, pure seriousness etched onto his face.

"Yeah." A small smile crawls to my lips. "I'm starting to."

And I realize it. In a way, Finnick and I _are _best friends. He may be a cocky asshole and a pervert, but he's the perfect friend. He's not a girl. I don't have to talk to him about clothes and shopping. He doesn't moan and groan when I suggest going on a walk instead of going to the mall. He's happy when I go to places with sweat pants and a t shirt on, instead of going crazy if I'm not wearing any makeup. I became very fond of Finnick these pasts few months and now I know why.

He's just like Gale, before he started drugs.

But better.

After that, we talk for hours. We get to know eachother even more. His favorite color is green, he was raised by the ocean, and has been best friends with Peeta forever.

"We met at camp when we were 6, Peeta and I. You should have seen him. I know this may not sound right, but he was fucking _adorable. _He-" I burst out laughing.

"Aww, did little Finnie have a crush on little Peeta?" I cackle.

"No! Oh, hell no! I'm just saying. He could get whatever he wanted from the camp consolers. He didn't really know that, being the clueless and bashful Peeta he is. But I knew. And I had him get us whatever we wanted." He says with a smirk. I laugh.

"What was Peeta like then?" I say, resting my chin in my hand. I really am curious about this.

" Like I said, before I was rudely interrupted, Peeta was one of the cutest little boys I think I have ever seen in my entire life. Huge, and I mean _huge _bright blue eyes, with cute little curls hanging in his eyes. His cheeks were always dark pink. He always had flour on his clothes, but I don't know how the hell it got on him, considering we were at a camp by the wilderness." I grin at that. You're not going to believe it, but Peeta was extremely shy. He couldn't approach anybody but me without his cheeks going crazy red." I gawk in disbelief.

"No way! Peeta? _Shy?"_

"Oh hell, yeah. It took me forever to get him to ask one of the consolers for something we wanted. He would barely ever talk, but his eyes spoke. We were a little team." Finnick says, his eyes shining at the memory.

"I still can't believe Peeta was that shy. I mean look at him now! I never would have guessed." I shake my head and chuckle.

"Ohh, you can still see a little bit of it today. His cheeks turn slightly pink when he meets someone new, but not dark red like they used to. He doesn't talk to a new person much at first, then after about 2 minutes, he begins blabbering like a parakeet. And you _know _how easy it is to make him blush.' Finnick laughs at the end, and I chuckle. It is true. "But anyway, yeah. He told me he always had a bunch of friends back home, and I believe it. He is and was so likeable, even though he was shy as hell. I didn't really see him open up till summer camp when we were 13 or 14. That's when his natural charm and fun personality began to show. He has been caring and compassionate for as long as I can remember, though."

"Oh yeah? And what were _you _like?" I say with an amused smirk. Finnick grins.

"I was handsome for my age, as I always have been. But nothing close to Peeta. I was a lot taller than him, though. We used to call him 'Little Mellark.'" he smirks. I roll my eyes. "But I was a trickster. Peeta and I, we were a little team. He was the logic of the two of us, but together we would prank like nobody's business until we were to old for camp. But even when we were 6, we put wild rats in the girls cabin." He grins at the memory and I laugh. "Living in different districts, it was hard to stay close, but we did. Every year when we returned to Capitol Camp we would snap right back into friendship. Then we became Camp Consolers together. Then went to the same college. Peeta is my brother, and I love him to death. So you have got some catching up to do." he says with a grin. Geez, no shit.

"Jesus, Finn. And you're calling _me _your best friend?" I laugh.

"Well, Peeta and I will always be brothers. But I have always wanted a sister. And now I have one." That comment makes me want to cry, but I stay together.

"I'm glad. Do you have any pictures of-"

"Oh yeah! Duh. Wait till you get a load of Little Manhattan over here." he says. He rummages around in a drawer for a couple minutes, before pulling a few pictures out.

"This is Peeta on his first day of camp when we were 6. The consolers always took pictures of the kids who behaved well and put them on the "Wall of Fame." he says.

"Did you ever get on the Wall of Fame?" I ask with a smirk.

"No." he snorts. And he hands me the picture.

I only look at it for a second before a huge grin breaks out on my face. "Oh my God!" I say, running my fingers across the picture. "He's so cute!"

There stands 6 year old Peeta in a faded blue shirt with, of course, flour stains on it. His hands are behind his back shyly and the tiniest of smiles raising his dark pink cheeks. What really makes me melt are those big, gorgeous blue eyes looking up innocently behind the golden waves in his eyes.

"What'd I tell you?" Finnick says. I laugh.

"You're right. And he hasn't changed much." I say. He really hasn't. He is now a gorgeous man, but with boyish features. And those shockingly blue eyes. Those haven't changed at _all. _

_"_Check this out. This is Peeta and I in crafts. He was even good at art back then." Finnick snorts. He hands me the picture and I grin.

There stands Finnick, a mop of bronze curls on his head, cockily showing off his awful artwork. Even then, a smug smile is on his face, his sea green eyes bold. And he was taller than Peeta. A lot taller. Peeta stands next to him, a lovely woven basket in his hands, with a proud but bashful smile on his face. His basket looks fifty times better than Finnick's basket, which looks more like a bird's nest. I cackle. Finnick scowls.

"Yeah, yeah. But look here's one of Peeta and I fishing at 12. His turn to be ashamed." Finnick smirks. I look at the two boys, taller and more defined, but Peeta just as cute. I laugh at the picture. Finnick proudly holds a trident with 3 huge fish skewered on it, while Peeta tries to figure out how to get his 5 inch fish off the hook with a scowl on his face. I grin. Finnick takes the picture back and sighs sadly.

"What is it?" I say.

"Oh, sorry, um...well just...Katniss, don't let Peeta go. He is such a good person. Better than anyone I have ever met. He may seem confident on the outside, but...he's been through so _much._ Don't hurt him." I look at him confused.

"What do you mean by that?" I say, a small frown on my face. Finnick opens his mouth to respond, then hesitates.

"Don't hurt him." he repeats. "Goodnight Katniss." he gives me a small smile and shuts his window, a million questions still hanging on my lips.

**Whew! That was a long one! Please please review on this chapter! I didn't get much on the past chapter, which made me really sad. :( But the last chapter was depressing, so I threw in some comedy ;) Hope you liked it!**


	29. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! How are ya? Ok, first thing is first. Did you like the last chapter? Because that was probably my favorite chapter I have ever written. But I didn't get a ton of feedback on it! Ok second : LUCY NEEDS A BETA! I asked a long time ago, and one person offered. Then I accidently lost our pms and I forgot what user she was :( IF YOU ARE A BETA PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

"Is she awake?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think we should have Peeta wake her?"

"I don't want Peeta to end up with claws in his face."

"Whatever Johanna, lets just wake her up gently!"

"Yeah, yeah. Upside daisy, brainless!"

_SMACK!_

"FUCKING HELL!"a burning sensation rises in one of my cheeks. On instinct, since I'm still about half asleep, I reach out and slap the air. Or a person.

_SMACK!_

"SON OF A BITCH!" Johanna and I each cradle our cheeks, scowling at eachother.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yell angrily.

"What do you think it was for?! To get your ass out of bed!"

"Well you didn't need to fucking slap me."

"I'll do it again!"

"Why don't you?!"

"GIRLS!" Annie shrieks. Johanna and I both shut up, but exchange scowls as I get out of bed.

"Okay, Katniss, you promised you would get your dress today yesterday! So that's what we are doing! There is a late night dress fest tonight and tomorrow night, so we are going tonight. No exceptions." Annie says stubbornly.

"Tonight? I don't want to go at night! Can't we just go this afternoon?" I complain.

"No. There is a big bonfire tonight to celebrate the upcoming ball, and it is always so much fun! So this afternoon we are going to get you looking hot for it! Plus, the dress fest doesn't start until later tonight." Oh, no. Not a bonfire.

"First of all, I don't want to go to some lousy bonfire. Second, what the hell is a 'Dress Fest'?" I say plainly, though I'm panicking inside.

Annie gasps. "You don't know what a dress fest is?! It's every girl's dream! It is a huge collection of crazy expensive dresses left over from the Capitol's shops. They throw all of them in one huge store and you can get gorgeous one of a kind dresses really cheap! It's wonderful!" Annie says, clearly ecstatic for the event I would rather shove knives in my ears than do. And I can't go to a bonfire. It involves...fire. I have gone to the stupid parties they dragged me to, but a bonfire? No way.

"So what do you say?" she says hopefully. I hesitantly look into her eyes, and see all the hope and excitement in her heart for this night. I can't say no, so I just nod. I'll pretend to be sick or something later.

"Yay! Oh my goodness, today is going to be so much fun!" Annie squeaks, clapping her hands together. Johanna rolls her eyes.

"I think your hunky boyfriend made food. I'm out." Johanna says, turning and walking downstairs. Annie follows suit. I put on my morning usual, sweatpants and a sports bra. I already took a shower last night, so I just walk downstairs braiding my hair. I just then notice that the girls, including Cashmere, are wearing pajamas. Gloss is also on the couch with Finnick, guffawing and watching adult swim. Looks like everyone has joined the freaking club. Fantastic.

"Oh great, lets just invite everyone to break into my house at 9 in the morning!" I grumble loudly. Gloss turns his head and grins.

"Hey, I could get used to _that _sight." he says seductively. I scowl.

"Since when did inviting yourselves to my house in the morning become a ritual? All of you suck." I grumble, huffing and plopping into a comfy chair. Everyone laughs.

"Even me?" Two arms wrap around me from behind, a sloppy kiss placed on my cheek.

" Yuck! Especially you." I smirk, even though Peeta can't see me.

"How bout now?" a deliecious bite of cheese bun is placed in my mouth, my eyes close and I moan.

"You're good." I say after swallowing and turn around to give Peeta a chaste kiss. He chuckles and hands me the rest of it. I snatch it and stuff my face with it. He rolls his eyes.

"It still bugs me that you people refuse to tell me how the fuck you get into my house every morning." I say, Peeta handing me a spoonful of peanut butter. I have the best boyfriend ever.

"Mmm, and we'll never tell you." Finnick says, returning to make out with Annie. I wrinkle my nose in disgust and turn away. I then notice Peeta and Finnick wearing matching boxers, like every morning, this time with- oh my God. They are wearing boxers with boxers-as in underwear-printed all over them. I slap my forehead. I can't help but laugh at the stupidness of it all.

"Seriously. Boxers with boxers on them. That's fucking pathetic." I burst into laughter, putting my face in my hands.

"See Finnick? I told you it was pathetic." Peeta says.

"Says the boy who sleeps with a spatula."

"You still sleep with that thing?" Gloss guffaws.

"Yep, he does, ever since he was eleven." Finnick adds with a cackle.

"Ew! isn't that when he had that weird puberty voice?"

"I was an early bloomer, alright?!"

"Clearly." Now the whole group has started blabbering.

"Uhg, he was so cute but he sounded like a wounded walrus."

"Maybe that's why he didn't talk much!"

"Or maybe he didn't talk much so his voice was all cracky."

"I think the only thing he socialized with is that spatula."

"Didn't he have a rolling pin named Woody?"

"Stop it!" Peeta's face is buried in his hands so I can't see it, but his ears are bright red. I have been laughing this whole time.

"And a pan named Garlic!"

"Don't forget Barley the wooden spoon."

"Kelly Kettle and Nellie Knife!"

"STOP IT!" Peeta yells, and everyone goes silent, including me. He lifts his head. His face wasn't red of embarrassment.

It was red with tears.

"Maybe I didn't talk because I was beaten every time I did! Maybe my voice was cracky because sometimes I couldn't speak without getting scared that I was going to be beaten! Maybe I sleep with a spatula because I'm terrified someone will get it and beat me with it! Maybe I named all those kitchen appliances because it was easier to be cut with something with a name rather than a knife!" he bellows, his eyes filled with tears. He stomps to the door, leaves, and slams it.

My mouth is slightly agape in shock.

I look over to Finnick, the saddest and guiltiest look I have ever seen from him on his face.

_Just...don't hurt him._

_He's been through a lot._

Then it clicks in my mind.

Peeta is beaten. Neglected. Hurt. Abused. Hit. Manipulated. Used.

_Just like me._

But by his _mother._

I'm sure he wasn't abused as bad as I was, but his neglector is his own _mother. _That's a different kind of pain. To be hurt by someone who is supposed to support you.

To love you.

So I guess that proves one thing.

We are both fucked up.

And I was _laughing _at him.

A huge wave of guilt takes over me emotions, and I sag. When Peeta saw me in that courtroom, he didn't laugh. He didn't judge me. He didn't snicker or make fun of me. And I just did that to him.

A tear escapes my eye, which is strange, because I'm not the kind of person that just cries. But I feel like...almost like I am feeling his pain. Which I guess makes sense, because I know exactly what that pain feels like. When you are slender alone, nobody to understand but yourself. Nobody to run or cry to. Because nobody gets it.

"Finnick..." I whisper to the ground, before raising my eyes to meet his. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know if he wanted you to know." he says softly, remorse evident in his voice. "But you do now." he tries to smile, but it immediately falters and he sighs, dropping his head. A long pause passes, everybody in the room looking guilty, but not as bad as Finnick and I. "He's so sensitive." he whispers.

"Don't you _dare _judge him." I growl. How dare he say that. After he just crushed Peeta's feelings, he's blaming Peeta for being sensitive. _Fuck you._

Finnick's eyes widen. "I-I didn't mean it like that! I'm not judging him! I'm saying that I'm a fucking idiot because I should have remembered how easily his feelings are hurt. I told you, he is so confident and happy most of the time, but it takes almost nothing to make him pop. Because-because..."

"Of his mother."

"Yeah." he runs his hand through his hair, and I wonder what I am doing standing here. I suddenly slip on a pair of sandals, run out the door, Finnick calling to me that I shouldn't go. That he wouldn't want me to see him. I ignore him and run to Peeta's. I open the front door-which they always keep unlocked for some stupid reason-and walk in without hesitation.

"Peeta?" I call out softly. I hear nothing at first, then a choked sob and a smash from upstairs. My eyes widen and I dash up the stairs. I creep around the bright lively hallway, looking for the source of the sound. "Peeta?" I call out again softly, as if approaching a wounded animal. I see that the door at the end of the hall is cracked open slightly, and I tiptoe over and peek through the door. The sight shocks me.

The room-which looks like a painting room or something, has smashed jars and glass shards everywhere. Peeta is in the middle of the room, dropped to his knees in a heap, sobbing his eyes out. Choked sobs and empty heaves take over him. He brings his paint stained-No, _bloodstained _hands to his face.

"Peeta!" I rush over to him and wrap my arms around him, whispering soothing things into his ear.

"Shh, it's alright Peeta, I'm here. It's okay. Stop thinking about it, she's gone, she's not here. Nothing is going to hurt you." I smooth my hand over his hair over and over again, trying to get him to calm down. He tenses when he notices I'm here, then collapses again.

"I n-never wanted you to s-see me like th-this!" he cries, burrowing his face in his red hands. That's when I begin to cry. Poor Peeta. I didn't know he got like this. His mom must have been really horrible to him.

"I don't care, Peeta. I don't. You haven't seen me at my worst, and I really hope you don't. My worst is worse than this. It's okay, I will never leave you. Ever. I don't care if you get like this sometimes. You're perfect. " I say softly, running my fingers through his tangled curls.

"N-no. I'm fucked up."

"So am I."

"You probably want to b-break up with me."

"Never."

"Never?"

"Never." I tighten my arms around him, and he finally relaxes and leans into me. He rests his head in the crook of my neck, and silent tears roll down his face. But the horrendous choked sobs have stopped, and have been replaced by deep breaths. His warm breath and lips tickle my skin. We sit there for a while, and I stroke his hair and kiss him between the eyebrows-where he loves it-every once in a while. He sighs in content every time I do that. This time, it was _my _turn to comfort _him. _He has always been so good to me when I burst, and it is my turn to comfort him. I just hope I am making him feel as good as he made me feel.

A lot of people would say that Peeta, being a boy, is weak to cry and break down. But he's not. He is so strong. He went through an abusive childhood, and instead of turning into a weak and cowardly person, he turned into a strong, confident man. Even if he is a softie. He finally gives one last sniff and sits up. This man is anything but weak.

**Peeta POV**

I am so weak.

The girl I love just saw me in the state of an insane person. My states that I have every once in a while, letting my angry, confused, melancholy feelings take over me. And like a helpless little girl, I am letting her cradle me in her arms. It feels so good though...to feel loved. Even if she doesn't love me, it feels like it, in a way. It feels good to be comforted and hugged-for real-for the first time. Even though I really don't want to leave her arms, I finally do out of embarrassment.

Katniss meets my eyes, and I feel a deep red color flood my cheeks and ears. I take a moment to look at my surroundings. Shattered pots that I painted, holes from my fists into a couple of the paintings, blood on my hands from the sharp smithereens on the ground. I put my head in my hands. Maybe I _am _insane. She probably thinks I am, and won't leave me because she's afraid that I'll kill her or something.

Suddenly, a soft, small hand pulls one of mine away from my face. Her beautiful gray eyes stare into my dull blue ones, and she smiles softly.

"I'm so sorry you had to see this, Katniss." I whisper, ashamed of myself.

She laughs. "Sorry? Peeta, I'm the one who came. And I'm glad I did. In fact, when I'm in one of my funks, they are worse than this, like I said before. I think you have seen one before, but not one of my really bad ones. I usually start breaking things, kind of like you did, then scream and throw my hands over my ears, trying to get the memories out of my head. But the worse part is after its over. After its over, I go deep into sadness, kind of get lost in it, and sit in the bed staring at the wall for days." she says. I am surprised she shared all that, but I'm really glad she did. But it makes me so sad to think that it happens to her. I hope next time it happens I will be there to help her get through it.

"So were both fucked up." she finishes, holding my hand with a smile. A small one creeps onto my face.

"So were fuck buddies."

"Never say that again."

I laugh, just then realizing how it sounded. She grins and squeezes my hand, and I cry out. Her eyes widen.

"I'm sorry! Let me see those big, beautiful hands." she smiles, and I blush. I hold them out and grimace, they are anything but beautiful right now. She lightly rubs her thumb over the top of one of them, and I hiss. She frowns and bites her lip. She tells me she will be right back and she hurries out of the room. I sigh.

Why did she have to see this? I don't care if she has been in worse condition, right now its about me. I completely made a mad person in front of her. I am so embarrassed, and I hope she never sees anything like this again. A single tear rolls down my cheek in embarrassment, frustration, and anger. Sometimes I get these flashbacks of my mom brutally beating me, being locked in closets for hours, being told I will never be loved, and I go crazy with all the horrible emotions in my head. Finnick should have known that talking about me as a kid would trigger one. He didn't know I named all those kitchen appliances because of my beatings, but I guess he knows now. I hate it when people ask or talk to me about my childhood, because it just brings on one of my awful flashbacks. I hope Katniss will understand.

She returns, an armful of supplies in her hands. I look up and she smiles at me. I shamefully look at the ground. I see her kneel in front of me, and I feel her eyes bore onto my face. But I just continue to stare at the ground. Suddenly a hand tilts my chin up and a pair of lips meet mine.

Passion and emotion. Warmth spreads through me, and I immediately begin to feel all traces of my sadness being lifted away. I know she is talking to me through this kiss. And I understand. She is telling me that she truly doesn't care. That she will never leave me. And I believe her. For once, I actually feel loved. Even if she doesn't love me for sure yet, I feel loved. My hands begin to shake, and she takes my hands and intertwines our fingers together. A burning pain shoots through my hands, but I don't care. All I truly feel is her. I love her so much.

Her perfect pink lips part slightly, and I take that moment to slip my tongue in her mouth. She sighs in content softly, and I take that as a good sign. She presses into me and wraps her arms around me, and I slip and fall back. She doesn't seem to care though, she just lays on top of me and doesn't stop the kiss. Her fingers twirl in my hair, and I snake a shaky hand to her back. She doesn't object, she just makes the kiss even more passionate. Tears continue to run down my face, at the feelings of it all. Tears of happiness. Love. All those tears from anger and frustration wash away, and new ones begin to form. Tears of joy. My heart melts for this girl. I hear someone walk in, but I don't break away from Katniss. It's probably just Finnick, and I'm still furious with him.

"Peet? Oh! I see you're preoccupied, so I'll just...umm..."

"Fuck off." Katniss mumbles into the kiss. I chuckle, but she just takes that as an opportunity to part my lips more and explore my mouth deeper. This girl is perfect.

"Look, before you guys have sex, I need to say something." Finnick says, sadness and a bit of amusement in his voice, too. A strange combination, but Finnick is strange. Anger begins to rise in me. He shouldn't take enjoyment of watching me and Katniss, not ever, and especially after what he just did to me.

"You heard her, fuck off. I'm still fucking pissed at what you said. What you did. Now Katniss has walked in on a flashback, one that you triggered, and now probably thinks I'm a crazy person who's going to slit her throat in the night if she breaks up with me." I hiss at him, my eyes locked on his surprised yet ashamed green ones.

"I don't think you're crazy." Katniss chuckles, wiping some strands of hair off my forehead. I grumble and hunch over, mumbling nonsense at the floor. She rolls her eyes, but a grin creeps on her face. "Besides, if you were crazy, I would have killed you before you killed me." she smirks.

"I bet you would have." I breathe with a chuckle. Suddenly, both of our gazes fall over to Finnick.

"Hey Finnick, would you mind getting your nasty ass out of here?" Katniss says plainly, a smile playing on her lips.

"Oh! Uh, yeah. I'm really sorry Peeta. But I will talk to you later." Finnick nods, walks out, and closes the door. I am about to advance on Katniss, but her words interrupt me.

"Now let me see those hands." she says again. I guess I must have a really disappointed look on my face, because a wide smirk traces her lips. She snatches one of my hands and I yelp out in pain.

"Shit! I'm sorry Peeta. I'll be more gentle." she says. She bites her lip, looking like shes trying to hold back a laugh. I give her a suspicious look.

"What?" I say carefully, my eyebrow raised. She bites her lip harder, grinning.

"Its just..." she pauses and barks out a laugh. "You sound like a kitten when you cry out in pain." she then begins laughing, and I scowl, even though I'm slightly amused.

"Oh I see how it is." I tease, crossing my arms and facing away from her.

"Peeta I didn't mean-"

"No, no, I understand to the fullest extent." I say, trying not to smile.

"Peeta-"

"Mmm."

"Quit being an ass!" she laughs.

"Oh, _I'm _being an ass?"

"Yes."

"Well then I'll be as assy as I please."

"Peeta!"

"Hee Haw!"

"Shut up!" she laughs, and falls back in laughter. I soon join her and we are both laughing, hard. Yep, that's us. Laughing while sitting in a room covered with blood and broken glass. But really, I don't think I mind. We are both a mess, and I wouldn't want to have it any other way.

**And that's 27! Guys, please please review more! I worked so hard on the last chapter, and I didn't get that many reviews on it. For the next chapter, do you guys think you could try to get this story to 202 reviews? That would be amazing. I love you all, and stay tuned for the next chapter. :)**


	30. Chapter 28

**Guys, thank you so, so, so much for the kind reviews on the last chapter. I asked if you guys could get me to 202 reviews last time, and what did you give me? 205! Thank you, and here is an extra long chapter because I appreciate you all so much.**

**Peeta POV **

I watch her intently as she wraps my hands in silence. This actually feels nice after having shards of glass being plucked out of my hands.

"You know, this is probably the only normal thing we have done together." I say.

"Normal?" she raises an eyebrow with a small teasing smile, and I blush bashfully. She laughs.

"Getting your hands cut is nothing to blush about!" she scolds with a laugh. I blush again. Dammit, stupid cheeks. She rolls her eyes but I catch her with a small smile on her face when she thinks I'm not looking.

"You could be a nurse." I say, a bit of teasing in my voice.

She snorts. "Nurse? You should see me around naked bodies. My mother used to bring patients into our house, and the minute I saw a...male part...I about tripped running up the stairs."

"Damn."

"Yeah**." **she says. I think the wheels start to turn in her head at what I meant, because her eyes widen and she blushes deeply as I guffaw. She shoves my shoulder but a smile creeps onto her face.

"Finnick was right."

"What?"

"You're a smart ass."

"I'm a sexy ass."

"Barely."

"You know you want some of this." I get up and start dancing, something I suck at and I know it. She begins to laugh, and I know it must be pretty bad. I swivel my hips around while attempting to do the robot, and she loses it. I look over with a grin and my eyes widen when I see the phone pointed towards me.

"Hey!" I shout, trying to snatch the phone from her. She just laughs harder while telling me its on video chat. A surge of fury goes through me. That's probably the rest of the group, at Katniss's house. They are seriously making fun of me after what they just did?

"You guys are assholes!" I yell, while trying to take the phone from Katniss. She laughs even harder, and hands me the phone willingly.

"Shitheads, that's what you are!" I shout.

Then I finally get a look at the screen.

It's not the group.

"P-Peeta..." Katniss struggles to talk between laughter, and falls over with her hands clenched to her stomach. "I'd like you to meet...my Uncle Haymitch!"

My eyes widen at the screen, my mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. The man has a wide smirk on his face, just like Katniss's, and he raises an eyebrow. My cheeks must look like a fucking strawberry field.

"So _this _is the boy you were talking about, sweetheart." the man says in a gruff voice, obviously to Katniss, but he never breaks eye contact with me. He takes a swig at an alcohol bottle and cackles.

"Th-that's him!" Katniss guffaws, still bent over in laughter. The man studies my face for a few moments, while my blush grows deeper. I can feel my pulse pounding in my cheeks. He raises an eyebrow again. Oh! He wants me to say something...shit.

"I-uh, erm, uh...your niece is my girlfriend!" I blurt awkwardly, and he guffaws. This sets Katniss off all over again.

"Cute, boy. Real cute. Just don't knock her up, aight?" he smirks and hangs up from video chat. My eyes widen and I drop the phone.

_So much for a good first impression._

Katniss finally gets herself contained, and my cheeks still burn.

"Oho, that was funny." she chuckles, sitting down and taking my hand. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I mutter, embarrassed but also angry. I can't bring myself to look at her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Peeta." she says softly, but I can tell she's not serious. "Will you tell me what's wrong now?"

"No."

"Uhg, your so difficult." she huffs. "I _am _sorry though. Well, a little. Don't worry, its just my Uncle Haymitch. He could care less, honestly. He is probably so drunk he will forget it by tomorrow morning." she smiles. "He's technically the only family I have left, besides-" her eyes widen.

"Peeta, what day is it today?"

"Tuesday."

She stiffens all the sudden, and she goes pale. Her eyes widen, and I begin to panic.

"Katniss, what is it? Katniss?" I say frantically, searching her eyes for any emotion. Then her eyes meet mine, and a gigantic grin breaks out on her face.

"ITS TUESDAY!" she screams. "TUESDAY TUESDAY TUESDAY!" She laughs, and takes my hands and starts dancing around the room. I can't help but laugh. What is so great about this lousy old Tuesday? I give her a questioning glance, and she laughs again.

"Tuesday, Peeta! We can go get her! She can come home!" she shrieks, and a wide smile breaks out on my face. I know exactly what she's talking about. I engulf her into my arms and kiss her head. All anger I had towards her dissipates.

"I, I need to go! Come on!" she says excitedly.

"Um, Kat?" I chuckle, and point to her stomach. She slowly looks down as if noticing her outfit for the first time, and curses. Sports bra and sweatpants. I, however, think she looks _fantastic._

"No time to change! Uh, uh-" she says frantically, like a parakeet who just drank 6 energy drinks. Her eyes lock on my hoodie hanging on an easel. "Aha!" she snatches it and wiggles into it, and I laugh at how huge it is on her. If she's not careful, the neckline may slide, exposing her shoulder. "Come on! Come on!" she says, pulling me up. I look down at my pajama pants and white polo.

"Katniss I gotta-"

"NO TIME!" she shrieks. Geez. I laugh as she tugs me down the stairs, like a mouse trying to push an elephant off a cliff. Finnick notices us and asks, and Katniss babbles _extremely_ quickly about what is going on, and Finnick insists on coming, too. Despite my anger towards him, I push it aside because Katniss needs me. I grab my keys and she sprints towards the rusty red truck, flings herself in, and practically bounces on the seats. I have never seen her have this much energy. "Hurry up, slowpokes!" she shrieks, sounding distinctively like Annie.

"Calm down, love." I chuckle, and reach to take her hand.

"You calm down!" she yells, then blushes, realizing what she said. "I'm sorry." she says softly. I just laugh and kiss her hand. I start the car and slowly back out, and can tell she's really irritated.

"Ah, hell with it." And I step on the gas.

Finnick whoops and Katniss grins, looking breathtaking with the window rolled down and her braid swishing in the wind. Aren't we an interesting bunch. Me, the boy with bandages on his hands and ridiculous pajama pants, a girl with a giant sweatshirt with the energy of a squirrel on crack, and a boy going to a courthouse in _boxers _and a t shirt. With this, we will be lucky if they even let us take Prim back. We get to the courthouse and Katniss leaps out and runs to the front before Finnick and I are even out of the car.

"She is a fucking handful." Finnick chuckles.

"Yeah." I laugh. "But she's my handful. And I love her." Finnick looks at me and his eyes widen. Oh yeah, I never told him I love her. I can tell I'm about to get bombarded with questions, but Katniss screams for us to hurry. We hop out of the car and catch up with her, and us three burst through the doors.

**Katniss POV**

I can barely contain myself as I burst through those doors. I try to be professional though, and stroll to the front desk.

"I'm here for Primrose Everdeen." I say, my voice sounding surprisingly stable. The receptionist looks up and raises her eyebrows, scanning her dark green orbs on us. Yep, she's definitely judging us. I didn't give myself or even Peeta and Finnick time to get ready at all. I blush, remembering that Finnick is still in his boxers. Why did I bring him? The woman has an amused smirk on her face as she hands me a few papers to sign.

My hands are so shaky with excitement that I basically scribble on the lines she points to. She takes them and lines them up neatly when I am finished signing. She puts them in a drawer than clears her throat.

"Ms. Katniss Everdeen, I now grant you full custody of your baby sister once more. One moment." She sits down and murmurs into a phone, and quickly hangs up. I begin to shake in anticipation, and Peeta grabs my hand and gives me a reassuring smile. Finnick puts his thumbs up and grins. Suddenly, I hear two heavy doors behind me creak open and hit the wall with a thud. I slowly turn my head.

And there she is.

Beautiful and healthy, hair longer and curly, in a light yellow dress stands my little sister. Officer Rue holds her hand.

"Prim!" I shriek and sprint towards her, and without hesitation scoop her into my arms.

"Kat Kat!" she squeals, and I twirl her around. I begin to laugh with joy, and tears stream down my face. She giggles as I twirl her, and I pull her close, pressing her delicate head into my chest. I bury my face in her lovely blonde locks, and her little fingers curl against my chest. I sob into her hair, telling her how much I love her over and over again.

"I love you too, Katty Kat!" she says, and rests her head on my shoulder. Suddenly her sweet features turn into a small frown. "Why you cry?" she pokes my cheek and I laugh.

"I missed you so much! I'm sorry I'm crying, I'm just so happy to see you!" I laugh, stroking my fingers on her face. She grins and pokes my face again.

"Wait a minute!" I say. "Are those more teeth I see?" I ask her with a wide smile.

"Yeah!" she says happily, and grins again. "See? One, two!" she puts her hand in her mouth.

"No, no." I laugh, and pull her fist out of her mouth. She giggles. Suddenly I hear loud sobs.

I turn around to see Finnick crying, mumbling "S-so beautiful!" and other things like that. I roll my eyes and grin, and Prim giggles. Peeta just stands next to him, a palm on his forehead laughing. I walk over to them with Prim bouncing on my hip as she giggles.

"Primrose, this is Finnick. He is a friend of mine. He is very goofy and should stop crying." I give him a pointed look and he sobs "I'm sorry!" and walks to the car.

"And this is Peeta. He is my-" I ponder for a moment, trying to think of something to tell Prim. She doesn't know what a boyfriend is, and I don't want her to know for a while. Then I smile. "My very special friend." I grin at Peeta, and he grins back. He walks closer and takes Prim's hand. I swear I see a tiny blush form on her little cheeks. I laugh. "Don't get her all boy crazy yet, Peeta." I chuckle. He laughs when he notices her blush.

"Hi, Prim. I'm Peeta, and I have heard a lot about you. You are very special to Katniss, and I love your sister very much." he says, smiling and squeezing Prim's hand.

"Love?" she says softly and looks up at me. A smile forms on her face. Dammit, she's so smart for a three year old. **(I know she was 1 before, but I'm making her 3! Like, just turned 3:))** She then turns to Peeta and grins. Peeta chuckles.

"Let's go home." I smile. We walk to the car, Me holding Prim's hand with one and Peeta's hand with the other. She walks so much better now than I remember. We hop in the car, Finnick now contained and tearless.

"Hello, little beauty, I believe your name is Prim!" Finnick says, kissing Prim's hand. I roll my eyes.

"Finnick, quit trying to charm a three year old." I say. He laughs. Prim begins to blabber to all of us, and I listen intently. I love her so much, and always have loved hearing what she had to say. She begins telling stories, and has Peeta the superhero in one of them. He laughs, and I feel these two begin to click. She really likes Peeta. The worry in the back of my mind still stands though, that Peeta will break up with me. Because technically...he's kind of becoming an instant father. I bite my lip and stare out the window. _Will _there be a future for us? I mean, what kind of man would want to have a child on their hands the instant they got married? My eyes widen. Marriage. I am thinking about marriage. Peeta won't marry me. He can't. Right?

"Right Katniss?" I jump out of my skin when Peeta talks. Its like he was answering a question inside my head..._right._

"Katniss?" he says again. I turn and look at him, and his smile turns to a frown. _He knows something is wrong. _I bite my lip and shake my head at him, forcing a smile. A suspicious look crosses his face, and he raises his eyebrows. _Tell me later? _Is in his eyes. I hesitantly nod and look to the ground.

"Anyway, you didn't answer my question. Prim is three, right Katniss?" he says.

"Oh! Uh, yeah. She turned three a little bit before the-" I clear my throat and shamefully avert my gaze. "Before the case." Peeta nods and gives me a worrying look, but smiles when he catches Prim staring. I hear Finnick's snore from the back seat-I knew he wouldn't last long. We pull into my driveway and walk in, and Prim squeals when she steps into the house again. Wow, she's really glad to be back. She wiggles out of my arms and runs to the kitchen table.

"Cookies!" she squeals.

Of course. I roll my eyes and plop at the table, pinching the bridge of my nose and sighing. I feel two warm hands massaging my shoulders, and I relax for the first time in a while.

"Do you guys need some time?" I hear Finnick's voice. I look up and see a big smirk on his face. I scowl and am about to tell him to fuck off, then I remember Prim. He must notice this, because he nods his head.

"Hey Prim, do you want to see _my _house?" Finnick bends over and grins at Prim. She smiles sweetly and reaches her arms up. He picks her up effortlessly.

"Not too long." I warn Finnick. I kiss Prim's cheek.

"Don't worry Kat Kat! Me and Uncle Finnick are going to play games, and make cookies, and eat cheerios, and-" I raise an eyebrow at Finnick, and he shrugs and grins.

"Uncle Finnick. I like it." A cocky lopsided smile takes over his face, and he walks out of the house with a talking Prim in his arms. A few seconds pass after the door closes, before Peeta's hands begin massaging again. A small moan escapes my lips.

"Now..." Peeta whispers, bending over to nibble on my earlobe. A small noise of surprise escapes my lips. "I know you have been stressed..." his lips trail from my ear to my neck, and on instinct I lean my head back and sigh softly. A shudder runs through me when I feel his tounge on my collarbone. "And as your boyfriend, it is my job-" his mouth trails up to my lips. His next words come in a whisper, so soft barely audible, but run a chill through my bones. "...To relieve that stress."

And like that I'm lifted onto the countertop, his lips attacking mine. I have never seen this fervor in him before. He steps between my legs and pulls me extremely close, wrapping his arms tightly around me. I gasp when his hand snakes up my shirt, and moan softly at the warmth that radiates into my cold skin as he flattens his palm against my stomach. He takes that as a moment to dart his tounge into my mouth, desperately reaching every place it can. On instinct my legs wrap around him, and we fall onto the couch. I wonder where this lust came from. He presses into me more, pushing me down into the couch, and my eyes widen.

Oh.

That's why.

I feel a large bulge on my leg, and even though I'm a bit terrified, I'm excited too. That I can get this kind of reaction out of him. I move slightly to adjust myself, and a loud groan comes out of him. I stop for a minute, taking in the sound. I decide that I like it. A lot. So I do it again, this time with a little more force.

"Katnissss..." he sighs, and I sigh in arousal at the sound. He suddenly grabs the sides of my face and our lips crush, and he pushes in more, moving slightly. I make an embarrassing sound of pleasure, but I guess he likes it, because I feel him get harder and he does it again. And again.

"Oh.." I say softly, and wrap my arms around his neck. I have never felt this before.

"Uncle Peeta, why are you eating Kat Kat's face?"

"WWHAAUGH!"

And he falls off the couch.

My eyes widen at the sound of my little sister's voice, and I squeeze my eyes shut. Dammit, why did Finnick bring her back so early? I sigh and slap my cheeks with my hands.

"Oh! I...uh...well you see Prim, I wasn't eating your sister's face! She got, uhh...bit by a snake! Yeah! And I was just getting the poison out of her." Peeta says, his face as red as a tomato. I turn to glare at Finnick, and see a cocky grin on his face.

"You told me to not be long." he smirks. When Prim isn't looking, I flip him the bird.

Prim thinks for a moment, and I hold my breath. "Okay!" she finally says cheerfully and skips to the kitchen counter to color. A huge sigh I didn't know I was holding escapes out of me, and same with Peeta.

"Oh brother." he says and puts his face in his hands. Finnick guffaws.

"That's the most action I have ever seen between you two! Holy shit! I gotta record that next time and watch it later!" he cackles.

"You're a dick, you know that?" I hiss at Finnick.

"What's a dick?" Prim asks loudly. Finnick loses it and bursts into belly wrenching laughter, and Peeta stifles a laugh.

"It's Katniss's favorite part of Peeta!" Finnick tries to say calmly, but snorts with laughter. I mouth _Fuck you _to him.

"Shut up you two. Prim, never say that word! It is a naughty word!" I say.

"Then why did you say it, sissy?" she asks sweetly.

"Because Katniss _loves _dicks." Finnick snorts. I open my mouth, about to spit necessities at him, but notice Prim is right there. So I take a banana off the table and chuck it at his face.

"Ow!" he screams his girlish scream. Then he notices what I threw. He puts his hands on his hips and looks down on me, looking like a teacher scolding a child in school. "Of _course_ you threw a _banana." _He says in a motherly tone, trying his hardest not to lose it. Peeta, however, completely loses it. I boil, clenching my fists at my sides.

"You guys are-" I then notice Prim watching me intently. "Meanie heads!" I blurt, and they both hold their bellies in laughter. Prim begins to giggle too.

I stomp up to my room and slam the door, trying to ignore the laughter. Heck no am I going to tolerate this. Heck no am I going to let Prim be influenced by them.

Heck no am I going to stay with Peeta.

An hour later, before I know what I'm doing, I knock on Peeta's bedroom door. I can't do this anymore.

**PRIMS BACK! :D But is Peeta gone? :o lol I love cliffhangers. Sorry to torture you guys like this. c: I love you all!**


	31. Chapter 29

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait! Ok, two VERY important announcements! One: quick question! How the heck do you get links in your bio or page or whatever its called? Like so when you click on it takes you to a link to a picture? I have tried it a bunch of times, but me, being a stupid blonde, can't figure it out. And one more thing! At the end of the chapters, I will have a funny little question at the end for you guys to answer in the reviews! I want to get to know all of you c: lol example: What do you think Peeta would do if Katniss got hit by a bus? Lol that was a horrible, bad example. And another thing! Last one, I promise. THERE WILL BE SEQUELS! This story is wrapping up after like 7 or so chapters, but there's going to be a bunch of sequels. Its gonna be called "The Shattered Series." Anyway, here's chapter 29!**

**READ READ READ!^^^IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS!**

He answers the door after 2 knocks, this time dressed and cleaned up. We both begin talking at the same time, and he smiles and insists I go first. I am silent for a few moments.

"Katniss?" A worried look crosses his face.

"I can't do this, Peeta." I say softly, looking to the ground.

Now he really looks worried. "Can't do what?"

"Us." I blurt quietly.

Silence.

I slowly look up into his eyes, and I don't see anger. I don't see frustration. I see something that makes me want to cry.

Hurt.

I blink a few times, trying not to get sucked into those beautiful blue eyes, now swimming with sadness.

"Why?" he says, his voice cracking at the end.

"I'm sorry, Peeta." I say, trying to hold back tears, but one spills from my left eye. I blink.

"Katniss, why are you doing this? To yourself? To me?" he says, tears welling up in his eyes. "I don't get it! We were fine this morning! Its-" he gulps, sighing and resting his forehead against the doorframe. "I knew it." he whispers.

"Knew what?" I ask softly.

He is quiet for a while. "It's me, isn't it?" he says. Tears spill down his cheeks. "I knew it!"

My eyes widen. "No! No! It's not you, it's me! I swear, Peeta. Please believe me when I tell you that it's not you. I-" he gives me one last tearful glance before quietly shutting the door on me, cutting me off. Why can't I be happy? Why do all good things in my life have to come to an end? I _had _to break up with Peeta. No question about it. Tears stream down my face, and my heart feels ripped in two.

**Peeta POV**

My heart feels ripped in two.

I knew it. I knew she would break up with me after seeing my episode this morning. I knew a girl could never love me, until they accepted the other side of me. No one will _ever _accept the other side of me. I slide down the wall in a heap at the floor, tears spilling down my face. I put my face in my hands and sob quietly, whispering _why _over and over again.

Why?

Why me?

Why did something so beautiful and perfect in my life have to be ripped away? I feel broken. No, not broken. I feel, I feel-

Shattered.

**Finnick POV (Now that's a first!)**

I sit on the couch, watching T.V on our sucky television wishing I was watching at Katniss's. Prim sits on my lap, pointing things on the screen as I pretend to listen to her. Suddenly, Katniss runs down the stairs, sobbing her eyes out, and I frown and ask her what's wrong. She just shakes her head and runs out. What the hell?

"What's wrong with Katty?" Prim asks, poking my cheek.

"I don't know, Primmy. Let's go see what's wrong." I am about to walk to Katniss's house with Prim, then I hear a loud sob from upstairs. Shit. Peeta? Katniss? Peeta? Katniss?

Peeta.

"Prim, can you sit here for a little bit? Finnick has to go check something upstairs." I say, patting her head awkwardly. I'm not the greatest with kids. Hell, I don't even know if you are aloud to leave them alone for a bit. Oh well. I sit her on the couch, put a binky in her mouth and run upstairs.

Without hesitation, I burst though his door.

He sits in a heap on his bed, sobbing. That's new. I thought he was having a flashback.

"D-don't you know how to kn-knock?" he blubbers. He has always hated my habit of walking in doors without knocking or a second thought. His anger dies and he bursts into tears.

"Hey, hey, hey buddy! What's wrong?" I say, sitting next to him. I slap his back and he winces. Oops.

"She, she, she-"

"Woah, calm down, Peet."

"She broke up with me!" he sobs, throwing his hands in the air. My eyes widen and I frown. What? They were perfect for each other! As much as I love Katniss, this is crazy.

"I knew it, Finnick! I knew it! After she saw the flashback this morning, why the hell would she stay with me? I'm a fucking mess! An ugly, worthless, fucking mess!" he sobs, breaking down all over again. I sigh. His mother's words have been engraved into his mind permanently. This is nuts. Katniss isn't that shallow to break up with him for that, is she? There has to be something going on. Why the fuck would she do this?

"Peeta Mellark! That is something your witch mother would say! Now shut your face. You are not ugly, you are the sexiest male alive besides me. You are not worthless, you make a mean coconut cream pie and are caring and compassionate, and my best friend. You are not unloved, I'll tell you that right now. You are my brother, my fucking _brother, _and _I _love you. Annie loves you. Johanna loves you. Gloss and Cashmere love you. Hell, _Katniss _loves you, but of course she's not going to say that." I say.

"No she doesn't. She just broke up with me!" he cries. I sigh.

"Peeta, man, pull it together. It's going to be alright."

"No its not!" he wails.

"Yes it is!" I say, mimicking his tone. Shit, now he's angry.

"Pull it together? _Pull it together? _You're one to talk about _pulling it together!_" he says, mimicking my voice. "Last year, when Annie broke up with you, you were a fucking mess until she sobbed to you that she made a mistake and you two got together again! So don't talk to me about _pulling it together._ I basically washed and fed you until you two made up!" he snaps, then breaks down again in sobs. He's right. I was a complete disaster when that happened last year. He was here for me, now I have to be here for him.

"I'm sorry, Peet, your right." I say, giving him a bear hug.

"Fuck yes I'm right." he grumbles, tears still rolling down his face. I laugh.

"Hey Breadstick, we'll fix this, alright?" I say, referring him to his old nick name at camp that drove him nuts. He looks at me and grins.

"Okay, Fishstick." I scowl at him and he laughs, but it dies quickly, fresh tears rolling down his face. I sigh.

"I'll be back, Peet." I pat his knee and walk out of the room. I frown deeply. Now to deal with Katniss. Even though she broke my brother's heart, she's still my sister. Ew, my brother and my sister going out. That's nasty. I shake my head and walk to my room, I know exactly where I will find her.

Yep.

I look out my window and there she is, sobbing on her bed. Her window is shut, though. I frown. I fling my window open, and call her name.

"Katniss!" I say. Oh right, stupid window. I look around for something soft to throw at her window, and my eyes lock on four small loaves of bread. I roll my eyes. Peeta and his bread. I pick one up, aim for her window, and hurl it. It makes a loud thump noise, but Katniss remains on her bed. I grumble.

I throw another one, and she still sits. sobbing. I try again, and it falls to the grass, Katniss not giving one glance to the window. I'm really pissed now.

"KATNISS FUCKING EVERDEEN!" I yell and hurl the bread as hard as I can at her window. The bread sticks to the window. Oops. I cackle.

She jumps in fright and frantically looks to the window, and sees me. She sighs and opens her window.

"Thanks for splattering bread all over my window." she sniffs. The real reason why I am here floods back to mind, and my smile automatically falls completely off my face.

"Why?" I say dryly.

Fresh tears stream down her face, and she gives a small noise of distraught. "Because I had to, Finnick." she says quietly. I don't buy it. Not one fucking word.

"Because you had to?" I give a humorless laugh. I don't get this angry often. "If you _had _to, you would have told him." I say.

"You don't get it Finnick!" she suddenly snaps. An icy stare is sent my way, and I laugh. She is seriously mad at _me? _Well, she's an idiot if she thinks she can get away with this without giving me a pretty damn good reason.

"Oh, I get it Katniss. I get that you have been through a lot. Well, Peeta has been too. That boy is one of the most amazing people I have gotten a privilege in my life to know, and you are dusting him off your shoulder like he's junk. Peeta Mellark is not junk. He's the fucking diamond in the rust."

"I know Finnick! But-"

"But nothing. I didn't think you were shallow enough to break up with him because he had that attack this morning, but I'm starting to change my mind." I snap. Her eyes widen, and she bursts into tears again, burying her face in her hands. Nuh uh. Odair ain't buying it.

"He th-thinks I b-b-broke up with him for th-that?" she wails, her voice cracking at the end. "N-No!" she says in distraught. My frown starts to dissipate. What is going on?

"Why did you break up with him then?" I say softly.

"Fuck off, Finnick." she snaps, hatred in her eyes but sadness in her heart.

"Katniss I have to know what's going on." I say softly but sternly.

"No you don't." she spits coldly.

"Yes I do! Katniss Everdeen tell me what the hell is going on right now! Why did you break up with-"

"BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE HIM!" she screams. I knew it! I begin to grin, but it stops when I notice what is going on. Her eyes widen and she loses her balance. She knocks over a vase and it shatters to the ground. She begins to hyperventilate and I begin to get worried.

"Katniss?" I say softly.

"This can't be happening." she whispers to herself. "No! I can't love him!"

"Katniss calm down."

"Everyone I love is snatched away from me. Everyone I love is in danger. I can't love him." she mumbles, still panting heavily. Her knuckles become white from grasping the edge of her desk so hard.

"Katniss I need you to breathe, de-"

"NO!" she screams and hurls something at the wall. Holy shit, what do I do? "HE'S GOING TO KILL HIM, TOO!" she hurls a picture frame at the wall and it breaks into smithereens. Oh no. Think Odair, think! Then I know what she needs, whether she thinks so or not.

Peeta.

"Peeta!" I shout and sprint to his room. I trip over something and crash to the floor.

"MOTHER FUCKING SHIT!" I scream. Peeta walks out of his room, his eyes puffy and red and a tear stained face.

"Finnick what is going on-"

"Katniss." I pant. "She, -pant- is, -pant- Oh hell, just come on!" I yell. He pulls me to my feet and we run out the door. I fumble with the door and burst in, her screams more evident to hear. Peeta's eyes widen. We sprint up the stairs, Peeta tripping on about every one, and burst in her room.

The scene is _much _worse than the states I have seen Peeta in.

"NO!" she screams. "No, No, NO!" she shrieks, hurling things at the walls and throwing her hands over her ears. She curls into a corner and tucks her knees to her chest, mumbling nonsense to herself.

**Katniss POV**

I can't love him. I can't love him. I can't love him. No. This isn't happening.

"THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" I scream, and pick up the nearest item and hurl it at the wall. I begin screaming uncontrollably, picking up random things and smashing them. I grab an arrow and hurl it at the wall, it burying deeply into a painting. I feel myself slipping from my sanity, letting the horrendous flashbacks and reality take over my mind. I throw my hands over my ears, trying to block out the voices in my head. I scream once more and destroy a vase before collapsing to the ground and sobbing loudly, putting my face in my hands.

I begin to heave with sobs, being sucked into the horrific memories, the horrific abuse, the inescapable misery.

Then _his _arms wrap around me. I am about to lean back into his warm strong arms, get wrapped in the scent of cinnamon and dill, get lost in those beautiful blue eyes.

_No. You're going to get him hurt. Get him out of here! _My mind screams at me, but for some reason I can't move. Time has frozen. It's like the world has gone mute. I can't feel anything, besides a single tear rolling down my cheek, and my eyes going hollow and vacant. My eyes get heavy, and I blink slowly. My lips move, but I can't utter a single word. Tiny gasps escape my lips, but I can't breathe right. Voices begin to roll into my mind, haunting me with their whispers. My lips open again and I find myself whispering, letting the chilling voices take over my body. This must be terrifying for Peeta to watch. I see his blue eyes wide and panicked, talking to me urgently and worried, but I can't hear a word he's saying. I can't hear anything but the sound of some kind of wind, the sound of the haunting whispers getting louder and louder as Peeta's face gets blurrier and blurrier. I feel the life being drained out of me as my eyes roll to the back of my head, the taunting whispers and voices more evident as I get sucked deeper into my twisted little world of memories.

_Deep in the meadow under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head and close your eyes..._

_"Daddy, can you teach me the Valley Song?"_

_"I would love to, Kitty, but I have to go to the mines today."_

_The mines today_

_The mines today_

_The mines today_

_"I'm so sorry Mrs. Everdeen. I'm afraid your husband was taken in the mine explosion. We couldn't even find his body..."_

_"Where's daddy?"_

_"He's...not here anymore."_

_"FUCKING SEAM SLUT! THATS WHAT YOU ARE!"_

_Are you, are you_

_"I'm going to kill you."_

_Coming to the tree_

_"I'm going to kill her."_

_Where they strung up a man_

_"I'm going to kill him."_

_They say murdered three..._

**That was the deepest chapter I have EVER written. I hope you guys liked it! Please please review! QUESTION OF THE WEEK:**

_**What do you think Peeta did after Katniss said "Real" at the end of Mockingjay?**_


	32. Chapter 30

**I am so, so, so sorry for not updating. A huge storm came through our town and knocked the power out for a while, and in the process fried our wifi, so I couldn't update. :( But! While the power was out a got a lot of ideas for the sequels, which I can't complain about, so now the sequences have an actual PLOT that I hope you guys are going to love! Once again so sorry to keep you hanging, but I present chapter 30!**

**Katniss POV**

"Wh-wh-what if she d-doesn't wu-wake up F-F-Finnick?" Sobbing and voices. That's all I can register of the real world. I have lost feeling in, well, everywhere. I'm not sure where I am, and I'm not sure what has happened.

"It's okay, Peeta. Of course she will wake up. I mean come on, its _Katniss._" Finnick says, but his voice wavers. "Look Peet, I'm sorry, but I have to go. You may be missing football this once, but _can't. _Coach Brutus is on me like a stitch." he says. A large hand sweeps over my face, a small kiss is placed on my forehead. "Bye Katniss." he whispers, and I feel a warm tear fall on my face. "I'll see you soon, Peeta." I hear the door shut.

Fresh tears fall on my face. "Wake up, Katniss!" Peeta begs. "Just open your eyes. Please." he whispers, a shaky hand caressing my face. Oh, why can't I get up!? Where's Prim? What's wrong with me? I want so desperately to reach up and touch Peeta's face, tell him how sorry I am, and that it will be ok. That I'm sorry he had to see me in one of my funks. That I'm sorry I broke up with him, sorry that I denied loving him.

That's right.

I love Peeta Mellark.

And now I'm not afraid to tell myself that anymore.

I'm sick of living in darkness, being afraid of love. Love may be a dangerous, powerful thing. But it is also the door to joy and happiness.

That is, until that door closes.

If only I could open my fucking eyes, wipe away the river of tears on his cheeks now dripping on my face. I begin to get so angry that I try to clench my fists at my sides, and see I can only move a finger a tiny bit. I attempt to open my mouth, but it won't open. So what do I have to work with? A pinky finger that will barely budge? Great.

**Peeta POV**

Tears stream down my face as I sit on the edge of her bed, staring down at her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry Katniss." I whisper, sniffling angrily, trying to hold myself together. Please open those beautiful gray eyes. I know you can hear me." I say, but I'm not sure if I believe it myself. She can't be-no. She can't. She can't be dead! A choked sob escapes my lips. I gently take one of her hands and caress it with my thumb, the other hand wiping lovely dark strands of hair from her forehead. "I love you." I choke out. "I love you, I love you, I love you. Please wake up! D-don't leave me." I plead.

Then I feel one of her fingers move.

"Katniss?" I say hopefully. No response, but I feel her finger trying to move. Rapidly. Like she's angry, and the only way she can express it is through her pinky. "Come on Katniss, wake up!" I say. Another finger moves. And another. And another. And then all five. Then her whole hand. She feels around for a moment before finding my hand, grabbing it, and squeezing it hard over and over again.

"Katniss!" I say, and she squeezes my hand again. I laugh. "Come on love, open your eyes!" I say. No response. Not even her hand moves. My heart stops.

Then her lips open, taking a huge gasp of air, followed by her big, gorgeous gray eyes opening.

"Katniss!" I yell, and immediately embrace her in a hug, probably squeezing her to death. She laughs.

"I'm ok. I'm surprised you aren't running away from me after that." she chuckles, but she fiddles with her fingers and gulps. I take her hands.

"Never. We're-" I cough in trying to cover my snort of laughter. "Fucked buddies."

"Shut up!" she hisses and shoves my shoulder, but I see she is attempting to contain a tiny smile. I laugh and she hits me with a pillow.

"Oh." I say, and give her a mock death glare. she snorts. "I see how it is." My hands creep over to her waist and her eyes widen.

"Peeta Mellark, don't you _dare-"_

"HEAVE HO!" I throw her over my shoulder and race out the door as she screams necessities at me. "Gobble Gobble Gobble!" I mock a turkey, looking confused as I snap my head in each direction, considering which way to go. She lets out a bark of laughter then returns to yelling at me. I put one of my feet on a box and pretend to look through a telescope.

"Captain! It appears I see-" I playfully slap Katniss's bottom- "Fine ass ahead!" I say in an old pirate's voice.

"Fuck you!" she snaps loudly, but then begins to crack up.

I gasp dramatically and put one of my hands in the shape of a gun and ram against the wall.

"Ow!"

"Oops." I snort. "WE"VE GOT A CODE RED, INJURED BRUNETTE! CALL THE SQUAD! WEE OO WEE OO WEE OO!" I scream as I bound down the stairs.

But of course, I have to ruin everything by tripping.

"WHARRGH!" I collapse to the ground, a steaming Katniss on top of me.

"You fucking asshole!" she yells, poking my chest. I immediately stop laughing as her angry grey orbs stare into my eyes. A few seconds pass before I crack a grin. She opens her mouth to yell at me, but instead she grins as well and starts to laugh. I quickly join her and we are soon laughing to the point of belly aches. When the laughter dies down, she doesn't get off me. A small smile dances across her lips as she lays on top of me, staring at my face. She begins to wipe strands of hair from my eyes, and I sigh in content. I close my eyes. She seems to like my reaction because she peppers light kisses on my face as she continues to stroke my hair.

"You are very handsome." she says bluntly, very unlike herself. I feel a blush rise to my cheeks, and she chuckles. "I don't think I ever told you that. You needed to know." she says softly. I laugh and take her hand.

"Well, if I may say Miss Everdeen, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on." I say. She blushes, a very rare occurrence. I smile.

"You're so cheesy." she mumbles.

"Cheesy enough to ask you to be my date for the bonfire tonight?" I say hopefully. She sighs, and a long silence follows. I hold my breath.

"I guess I'm cheesy enough to accept." she says. I grin.

"Yaay!" I say like a toddler. She rolls her eyes.

"You're an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot."

"I guess so." she chuckles and stands up, stretching her slender arms. Suddenly she goes pale.

"Where's Prim?"

"She's with Finnick." I give her a reassuring smile. She sighs.

"I'm a terrible person. I just got my little sister back and I have spent barely any time with her." she huffs.

"You will have forever to do that. The bonfire is only tonight." I remind her. She scowls.

"Screw the fucking bonfire! I hate fires, and Prim needs me." She snaps, throwing her arms in the air. Sadness radiates through me. I must be the most selfish person in the world, because I really want her to go. I try not to let my disappointment show, but I guess she sees right through me, because she sighs and puts her hand on my arm.

"Peeta, come on. Its just a lame bonfire." she says.

"I know..." I sigh. "Its just-we haven't really gone anywhere together, I mean, as a couple. The last party we went to didn't count, because we got in a big fight and we had to do that stupid dare. I want to scream to the whole world that the beautiful, smart, badass Katniss Everdeen is my girlfriend." a small smile grows on her face.

"Alright, I'll go." she huffs. I grin. "But only if...you wear that turquoise t shirt of yours." she says. I furrow my brow in confusion. Why would she want me to wear-Oh. A large smirk grows on my face.

"Why?" I tease. She blushes. Wow, I made Katniss Everdeen blush twice in one day. That's a new record.

"Because I like it." she says softly. I laugh.

"Ok. But you have to wear those denim shorts- the ones with the cool embroidered pocket on the back." I say. She snorts.

"Why were you staring at my ass?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I grin. She scowls before hitting me with a pillow. I chuckle and look at my watch.

"The bonfire starts in thirty minutes!" I say.

"What?" she says. "I have gotta get Prim to Greasy Sae's!" whatever that means, she's off. I shrug my shoulders and take a quick shower before putting on the teal shirt that she likes, followed by a pair of khaki shorts. I leave my hair in its messy natural waves and plop on the couch downstairs. Finnick quickly disrupts my peace.

"Hey Breadstick!" he says. "Ready to go to the bonfiaaaare?" he says, pumping his fist. I roll my eyes.

"Get lost Finnick. I'm watching Cake Boss."

"Of course you are."

"Ass." I mutter, but both of us know I'm not serious. He cackles and punches me in the arm. "Hey!" I say and shove him. We both begin laughing as we playfully beat each other up.

"You're goin down, Mellark."

"In your dreams, Odair!" he then shoves me hard enough that I fall to the ground, hitting my head on the counter on the way down. I hiss in pain, but the pain quickly goes away. Just a little bruise, I bet. I hear Finnick cuss as I hit the ground, and him saying my name worriedly. I grin inwardly as I decide to play a trick. I shut my eyes and open my mouth slightly, laying completely still on the hard tile.

"Peeta?" I don't respond. "Peeta!" I hear him collapse next to me, shaking my arm. "Peeta get up. Please man, speak to me!"

"F-Finnick..." I cough.

"Peeta! Oh fuck, I'm so sorry! Stay with me buddy, come on!" he says, his face a worried mess.

"Finnick, I-" I pause and cough for dramatic effect. I grab the back of his head and push him closer to me so I can whisper. "Gotcha." I burst into laughter.

"W-what?" he says, and I laugh even harder when I notice tears on his face. "You-you ass!"

"That's probably true."

"You-you know what? I'm not going to waste my tears on you." he sniffs, wiping his nose and crossing his arms. I laugh again. "Yeah! Next time, I'm going to yell, 'Peeta's dead! Ha, ha, h-, h-" he bursts into tears again, and I roll my eyes. At that moment, Katniss walks in. Finnick furiously wipes at his eyes, and walks to the kitchen casually, trying to hide the fact that he was just bawling. Katniss smirks.

"Aww, is wittle Finnick upset?" she taunts. But I'm not paying attention to Finnick and Katniss's bickering fight. She looks so beautiful, even with her usual Katniss outfit. Dark green v neck t shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, almost knee height worn leather boots, and that mockingjay pin laced with leather and around her neck never looked so beautiful. Even her signature braid going down her back is lovely. I can tell Annie hassled her into a little smoky looking eye shadow and mascara, but that only makes her beautiful gray eyes and long eyelashes pop out more. I wish she realized how beautiful she is. Lovely tan skin, huge, beautiful kitten eyes, the dusting of freckles over her nose...

"Lover boy! You coming?"

Finnick snaps me out of my daze, and my cheeks instantly redden when I notice him looking at me with an amused expression. Katniss looks confused, however, and that I'm thankful for.

**Katniss POV**

We smush together in the beat up red pickup, Peeta, Johanna and I in the back, with Finnick driving and Annie riding shotgun. Peeta sits between Johanna and I, and he reaches out and takes my hand. I intertwine our fingers together. I look up at his handsome face, and he looks over and catches me looking, and I don't have time to blush before he kisses my lips. I break away because Johanna is right there, and he smiles at me. I return it. I fix my gaze out the window for a while before I get bored, and notice that Peeta wore the shirt I wanted him to wear. A small smile creeps onto my face. I really like that shirt because it makes his beautiful sapphire eyes pop out. And it shows off his arm muscles. I feel my cheeks redden and I fix my gaze out the window again.

"Did I tell you that...you look absolutely _beautiful _tonight?" I feel Peeta's warm breath on my ear. I look over at him, and am startled at how close our faces are. He chuckles and I scowl.

"Don't scowl! You look prettier when you smile." he says. Though I don't want it to, my face instantly softens. Peeta raises the corners of my mouth with his fingers, and my scowl instantly returns and he laughs.

"Dumbass." I mutter, but hear myself chuckling.

"No." he protests.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Peeta, shut up!" I laugh.

"I'm not an ass." he pouts, crossing his arms. I roll my eyes. I know he's teasing me, but he is really cute when he does.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Uhg, would you two shut up?" Johanna snaps. Me and Peeta begin laughing, and everyone else in the car groans, except for Annie.

"Aw, I think it's cute." Annie says.

"I think it's disgusting."

"Looks like Breadstick finally found an oven to put his buns in." Finnick cackles. Immediately Peeta and I stop laughing, and shock replaces the laughter. I guess my expression matches Peeta's, because everyone else in the car bursts into laughter.

"Don't tease them!" Annie backhands Finnick's arm.

"Why? There like a bunch of lovesick puppies."

"I would kick those puppies." Johanna snorts.

Peeta and I are silent for the rest of the ride.

**Aww! I wanted to add a little lovesick everlark in there, because we haven't really seen playful, loving Katniss. I hope you liked this chapter, and sorry again for the wait! Please, please review! QUESTION OF THE WEEK:**

_**Do you think Peeta's mother beat up on just Peeta, or his brothers too?**_


	33. Chapter 31

**Hey guys I was really upset on the lack of reviews for last chapter. I guess I kind of deserved it, but PLEASEEE review on this chapter! I worked super hard on it! Heres the bonfire scene! I think you are in for quite a shock. This one is really, really long, but I think you deserve it after having to wait so long for the last chapter! I'm so excited for you to read this chapter, so I give you chapter 31! I said chapter a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, or the song Smile by Uncle Kracker.**

**Katniss POV**

When we get to the bonfire, the first thing I see is the fire.

And its huge.

I instantly shy away, trying to make myself small, even though I have just stepped out of the car. The fire is so huge that I can feel the heat of it from over here, and I try to tuck myself into Peeta's blue and white CU university hoodie with _Mellark _on the back that is huge on me. I tuck my arms close to my chest and close my eyes, trying to focus on the heat of the sweatshirt since Peeta _just_ took it off and gave it to me, instead of the heat of the unforgiving fire. I squeeze my eyes shut tighter and inhale the familiar scent of cinnamon and dill.

"Katniss?" Peeta's soft voice calls out, and I open my eyes a little, still shying away in this oversized hoodie. I see Peeta looking down at my face with a worried expression, and he takes my hand. I instantly pull away and go a few feet behind him, not focused on his hurt expression, but my eyes are locked on that vicious fire.

"Fire." I say softly, as if in a daze. I feel my memories start to stir, feeling the hot poker pressed against my side. I am about to flee, when Peeta takes my hand.

"Katniss, are you okay? We don't have to stay." Peeta pulls me into his arms, lovingly rubbing the small of my back.

"I'll be okay." I say softly, but am not quite convinced myself. My eyes never leave the fire though, and I feel Peeta follow my gaze.

"Let's go inside." he says quietly. I nod, and I feel scowly, guarded Katniss be replaced by shy, timid Katniss. A Katniss only Peeta and Finnick could understand. The Katniss that isn't fully healed. I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts, and focus on my surroundings as Peeta pulls me along.

We seem to be out in the country. There is a large backyard with no fences or anything, with that massive fire. I quickly avert my gaze. There is a fairly large, and nice, country home beside it. Grasses that reach around the knee or higher surround the area, and you can hear the sound of crickets and frogs besides the loud music coming from the house. There is a barn in the distance, but no other buildings. Not a house or city in sight. Just tall grasses, and nature far off in the distance. The thought unnerves me, but I'm not sure why.

"And this is Katniss." I jump slightly at the sound of my name. I blink, and a group of boys guffaw, and Peeta chuckles. Regular Katniss would scowl at them and say something snippy, but instead I find myself crawling into my shell. Well, Peeta's sweatshirt.

"Katniss, these are some of the guys from the football team. Thresh, Chaff, and, well, you know Gloss." Peeta continues. I am utterly surprised when he doesn't notice my discomfort. His snippy girlfriend shying away from people on his football team?

"You're a shy one, aren't you?" Thresh chuckles. I would normally be mad, but his voice is soft and kind, not matching to his huge frame and large muscles. Not to mention how tall he is. I timidly look up at him, and I have to strain my neck to see his face. He chuckles when he meets my eye, and I decide that I like him.

"Aw, she's not shy, are you Kitty?" Gloss throws his arm around me and I instantly recoil, but a scowl still comes to my face. Peeta gives him a pointed look, and he laughs and stomps away. When I see he's gone, my scowl instantly falls. Suddenly, a hand waves in front of my face.

"Hello?" Chaff laughs, and I instantly jump.

"Hi." I say quietly, and he laughs. That's when Peeta notices something is wrong. He frowns and squeezes my hand, wanting me to meet his eye, and I look up for just a moment.

"I'll see you guys later." Chaff chuckles as he walks away. Peeta instantly takes my hand.

"What is it, love?" he says softly, our faces so close our noses are almost touching. I blink slowly, staring into his concerned blue eyes.

"Nothing." I say softly. This bonfire means a lot to him. I am not going to let a stupid fire ruin his night.

**Peeta POV**

As I stare into her beautiful gray eyes, I wish so desperately to know what is going on in her mind. Why is she so troubled? She's acting like she was when I first met her. Shy, and very timid. Like a deer in a forest you needed to approach slowly, or it would run away. If she said nothing is wrong, though, then I should believe her. The fire must have just spooked her a little. She'll get over it, right?

"Nothing." she repeats again, her voice soft. My brow is still furrowed in worry. "Nothing, Peeta. I'm okay." I study her face for a few more moments, that beautiful face, still wondering if I should believe her or not.

"Okay." I finally say, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. A small smile stretches her lips and I softly kiss her pink lips, and I melt a little as she returns it. She looks taken aback when I pull away, and I chuckle. Suddenly Annie approaches.

"Hey guys!" she says happily, a blue drink in her hand. Are you guys enjoying the bonfire? I nod and smile, and Katniss manages a small smile. What is up with her today? I know she said nothing was wrong but...nevermind. She sometimes acts like this, but returns to normal quickly after that. Everything is ok. "Peet? Do you mind if I borrow Katniss for a bit?" Annie grins, looping her arm through Katniss's. Katniss looks confused and a little nervous, but she trusts Annie. And so do I.

"Sure!" I say. I kiss Katniss's cheek before going to find Finnick. I look collected, but inside I am freaking out when I see him.

"Finnick." I grab him arm. "I can't do this."

"Can't do what?"

"Sing! Sing to her!" I panic.

"Peeta, calm the fuck down. This is the whole reason you were begging her to come!" he says. Nerves start to come over me, and I glance at the small stage with lights set up. "It's karaoke night. Lots of people will be singing! And you won't be alone. I'm gonna be up there too."

"You are barely singing! It's mostly me!" I yell, throwing my arms in the air.

"Oh, it's not only you singing. Trust me, I put in a little surprise for Annie." Finnick smirks.

"But I sing like a dying cow."

"You sing like a little blonde angel. Who got voted best singer in camp at talent night?"

"Whatever. But I don't even know the song I'm singing!"

"Give it a few minutes. You will come up with it." he slaps me on the back before returning to his drink, and I sigh. What would Katniss want me to sing?

Oh, beautiful Katniss. What can I sing to her that will let her know how much I love her, how much she makes me smile?

Then suddenly, the perfect song comes to mind. I feel all my nerves fading, being replaced by a giddy grin.

Katniss makes me smile. All the time. When I see her in the mornings, her beauty startles me and I fall out of bed, or down the stairs. She brings out the fun side in me, and every time I get back from being with her, I sing horribly and dance like a fool. On those nights that she looks lost in thought, staring at the sky with a small smile on my face, her beauty makes me forget how to breathe. When I begin to lose myself, letting my memories drag me down, just the thought of her brings me back again. Just the thought of her can drive me wild. The song is perfect. I practically skip over to Finn and whisper the song in his ear.

"Nice choice!" he grins, and slaps me on the back. "I love it." I grin at him and he chuckles. "Oh, and Annie took care of Katniss so you and me could talk for a while about the plan."

**Katniss POV**

"Alright, who's ready for some karaoke!" A kid on the stage yells. Annie continues to chatter at me, and lightly slaps my arm. I instantly recoil a little.

"Katniss! What did I just say?"

"Uh.."

"I was talking about the Dress Fest tonight! We are still going, no exceptions." she says. I nod, still not feeling myself. Johanna quickly joins us, and crosses her arms and snorts at the stage.

"Check it out. Delly Cartwright." she cackles, and I look over at the stage to see Delly singing, horribly, but I can tell she thinks she is pretty good. I snort in laughter with Johanna, and even Annie cracks a smile.

_We are never, ever, ever, getting back together!_

"Got that right. Who would want to?" I say, and Johanna cackles. Just when I start to feel myself again, I see that fire and snap back to shy, timid Katniss. When Delly finishes singing, she grins widely though barely any people are clapping. Her boobs bounce in the tiny top she's wearing as she steps down the stage.

"And now, we have Peeta Mellark and Finnick Odair!" the brown haired boy shouts, and shouts and loud applause are heard. What? Peeta and Finnick are going to sing? I raise my eyebrows and cross my arms, a small, curious smile on my face. Suddenly Annie and Johanna shove my forward and I stagger before regaining my balance. The music starts and its just then I notice I'm right in front of the stage. I look up to see Peeta trying to back out of singing, but Finnick shoves him forward. He finally makes contact with the audience and his cheeks turn bright red. The people laugh but cheer him on. Peeta searches for someone in the audience, and his eyes lock on mine. A nervous grin spreads on his face before he starts singing. What's he up to?

_You're better than the best  
__I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler than the flip side of my pillow, that's right_

_Completely unaware  
nothing can compare to where you send me  
lets me know that its okay  
and the moments when my good times start to fade..._

_You make me smile like the sun!_

_Fall outta bed_

_Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild,_

_You make me smile._

People begin to cheer like nuts, and a grin breaks out on my face, my eyes never looking away from Peeta's. He grins ear to ear.

_Even when you're gone  
Somehow you come along just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack  
And just like that you steal away the rain  
And just like that..._

_You make me smile like the sun!_

_Fall outta bed_

_Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild,_

_You make me smile._

_Don't know how I lived without you  
'Cause everytime I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild,_

_You make me smile._

_Oh, you make me smile._

The crowd erupts into ear shattering applause, and that's when I realize tears are streaming down my face. It's a happy song, but...nobody has ever done something like that for me. I feel all my sadness being lifted away as Peeta grins at me, and I yank him down and kiss him full on the mouth. He is startled at first, but quickly returns it and wraps his arms around me. Hoots and hollers are heard, but I don't care who's watching. Right now it's just me and Peeta.

"I love you." he whispers.

"I love you, too." I whisper back, and its true. After what he just did for me, he needs to know. I'm not afraid to tell him anymore.

"W-What?!" he says, pulling away to look at me, his beautiful blue eyes wide in disbelief. I rest my forehead against his.

"I love you, Peeta Mellark." I say, and he looks in shock for a moment, before he puts on his signature lopsided grin.

"She loves me." he whispers to himself. "She loves me!" he shouts, and looks like he's about to do a ridiculous dance, before Finnick grabs his arm and pulls him onto the stage again. He looks so startled and confused that I laugh out loud.

"Were not done here, loverboy." he says to Peeta, but through the microphone. Everyone laughs.

"Huh?" he says, clearly confused. Suddenly all the football players run onto the stage, Peeta in the middle, confused as a blind pigeon, and even more bewildered when all the rest of the football players including Finnick rip their shirts off. Screams and hollers of approval are heard around the place as they begin dancing, with Peeta standing still in the middle with a confused and stupid looking expression on his face. I snort, and the hollers become louder as the music turns on and Finnick begins singing.

_I'm too sexy for my love_

_Too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me!_

They all begin swinging their shirts around except for Peeta, who tries to run off the stage, but they won't let him. I cackle as his cheeks and ears turn red as they chant for him to take his shirt off. He refuses, continuing to find a way off the stage.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt_

_Too sexy for my shirt_

_so sexy it hurts_

At that moment, Finnick literally rips Peeta's shirt off of him. Screams of approval are heard and Peeta turns redder than I have ever seen him, his blue eyes wide as he tries to cover himself, even though he has an amazing body. I feel a little envy when a few girls reach up to touch him, but Peeta frantically slaps their hands away, which makes me laugh. The song goes on with the football players dancing as Peeta desperately tries to find a way out, and when the song ends he practically sprints to his car to get a sweatshirt, since his shirt is ruined. I chuckle when Peeta returns, practically clinging to me.

"Please never let them do something like that to me again." he pants.

"I don't know. I kind of like it." I smirk. He blushes and I laugh. He is silent for a few moments.

"Hey Katniss, I know you hate fires, and...well, would it be ok if I went by the fire for a little bit? They are doing this annual thing they do by the fire and I don't want to miss it. I can stay with you though, if you-"

"Go, Peeta. I'll be fine." I say, giving him a small smile, even though I want him to stay with me. I'm not going to be selfish and make him miss this, though, because his girlfriend hates fire.

"Are you sure?" he says, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I nod and smile, before shoving him towards the door. He gives me a small smile back as he walks out. I bite my lip when he's out of sight, unhealed Katniss taking over.

**Pee**t**a POV**

She loves me. She loves me. She loves me! Giddy and joyful, I take a seat by the fire, hoping that Katniss will be ok. I'm sure she will, though, I mean why wouldn't she be? I scowl slightly when I notice Delly takes a seat by me, biting her lip and trying to be seductive. I think it's just disgusting.

"Okay guys, ready for the annual CU Ash Fest?" says Chaff, my football teammate who is running the bonfire. Everyone cheers. The Ash Fest is simple and fun, a tradition the CU students have developed. All we do is write a huge trouble, mistake, something we hate or want to get rid of, or something bad on our mind on a piece of paper and throw it into the huge fire. Then we all roast marshmallows and enjoy the rest of the night. My slip of paper is handed to me, and once everyone gets a piece of paper we are told to write on it. I think for a moment. What should I write? I finally settle on writing the embarrassing moment that just happened to me, hoping that everyone will forget about it.

When I finish writing, I notice that everyone else is still writing, so I look around and wait for everyone to finish. Though I probably shouldn't, I glance over at Delly's paper in pure curiosity. My eyes widen when I see the two words written on her paper.

_Katniss Everdeen_

I then notice that something is extremely wrong. When everyone throws their piece of paper in the fire, followed with cheers, mine is still firmly clutched in my hand. I hear her voice way in the distance saying,

"Where are we going, Peeta?"

Suddenly I hear a terrified scream.

**Katniss**

A couple of minutes after Peeta goes by the fire, I decide to sit on the couch and wait for it to be done. Suddenly a pair of hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" A voice says, and I chuckle.

"I know its you, Peeta." I say. I hear two people whispering behind me, and I frown. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I have a special surprise for you! You have to wear this, though." I know I can trust Peeta, so I let him tie the blind fold around my eyes. He takes my hand, but it doesn't really feel like his. They are not as warm. I shake my head. They are probably just colder because it's cool outside. I let him lead me, not seeing a step I'm taking because of the blind fold.

"Where are we going, Peeta?" I say.

"You'll see." he says gruffly. Now that I think of it, the voice doesn't really sound like his. As we walk further, I can feel it getting warmer. And warmer, and warmer. Just as I am about to rip the blindfold off, someone pins my arms back and lifts me in the air. I know where we are going, and I feel my world come crashing down. And I now know this is not Peeta. I let out an ear shattering scream.

**Peeta**

"PEETA!" she screams.

"Katniss!" I yell and spring out of my seat, looking desperately for her. "Katniss!"

"PEETA!" she shrieks again, and people look confused. I run inside the house, ramming through the crowded room as I try to find her.

"Katniss!" I yell, then I notice the screams are not coming from inside, but outside. I finally see her, but I'm too late.

Marvel and Cato hold her arms back, her lifted in the air, screaming her head off. I then notice why. To my horror, they are headed directly for the fire. All of this is happening as I am smushed in the crowds of people, trying to escape to her as I scream her name. They get closer to the fire, and they lift her directly over it. She lets out agonized screams as they laugh, and that pushes me to the edge.

Like an angry bull, I charge through the people, yanking Cato and Marvel away while Katniss falls to the ground with a thud. Finnick and Gloss just then arrive, and proceed beating the shit out of Cato and Marvel. I instantly turn to Katniss. She is trembling like crazy, her mouth slightly agape, her beautiful eyes terrified.

"Katniss?" I say softly, and she looks up at me and her eyes widen, and she backs away, screaming for me to get away from her. Sadness fills me. She thinks I'm going to hurt her. She stares up at me with her scared eyes filled with unshed tears, and its enough to almost make me break down myself. Eventually she sees the fire again, begins heaving as if she were screaming but nothing comes out. She staggers to get up and I'm about to pull her close, when she makes a break for the tall grasses.

"Katniss!" I yell and try to chase her, but I'm no match. Her strong hunting legs give her a huge advantage. "Katniss!" I scream again, getting a ways into the tall grasses as I watch her disappear in the distance. That's when I collapse, seeming to lose all hope.

**Please REVIEW! I worked SUPER hard on this chapter! I do on all of them, but I gave extra thought and time to this one. I hope you liked it! QUESTION OF THE WEEK:**

_**Do you think Prim and Rory had something going on before Prim died?**_


	34. Author's note

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry if you thought this was a chapter. Other authors have published and I peed my pants in excitement (well not really) thinking it was a chapter and getting all mad when it wasn't. But there are some very important things I need to tell you.**

**So on the last chapter, a few people said it confused them. And that's ok! I was not offended at all. In fact, if you guys are confused or want me to improve something, I would love for you to tell me! Don't worry, I'm not some fragile pansy. So! Again about the confused thing, what confused you guys? It was kind of frustrating when you told me that you were confused, but not what you were confused about! But don't worry, I love you all anyway.:)**

**Second thing! I'm going on this three or four day performing arts tour. Its just a thing I'm in, like singing and acting and stuff, and now we are going to perform it at other places. I know for a fact that you go to bed very late every night because we perform at night, then wake up at like 5 in the morning to prepare for the next show. Point is, even though it is only like four days, I will be EXHAUSTED when I get back. So it will probably be a week or so before I update when I get back.:( But you know, a girl needs her beauty sleep.**

**Third thing! Shattered is coming to a wrap soon. But don't fear, there will be a sequel! That I can assure you of! So my question is, what did you enjoy in Shattered? The fluff? The drama? The brokenness? What would you like to see more of in the sequel? Do you prefer Katniss or Peeta's POV? It will still be both of their POVs, but I want to know which side of the story do you like better.**

**Fourth thing! I have a lot of ideas for other really great stories. I thought about once Shattered ended, I could work on the sequel AND another story. But that would mean it might take a little longer for the sequel to be updated. And DON'T forget to tell me what you want more of in the sequel. And why you are confused, if you are!**

**I will try my very hardest to update before I leave on tour on Thursday. Please please review! AND TAKE THE POLL ON MY PAGE! I love you all so much, and this will probably be goodbye for a couple of weeks. But you never know, I might have time to write a quick chapter before I leave!**

**Goodbye for now,**

**Lucy**

**YOU BETTER READ THAT AUTHORS NOTE. ^^^^^^NO SKPPING OR BACKING OUT. YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE ANGRY LUCY. Love you! c:**


	35. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32!**

**Peeta**

My heart drops in my throat the next morning at the words of the police officers.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mellark, but we are getting a very important call. I'm sorry we couldn't find Miss Everdeen, but we will return to looking for her once we handle the call we just received. We scoured the whole place, and all we found was some of her blood. A lot of it. I'm very sorry, but as of this moment Miss Everdeen is proclaimed dead."

Just like that, I am gone.

"N-no! Your a liar!" I scream, feeling my knees weaken. "She's not dead. She's not dead!"

"I'm sorry, son. That is all we can do for today. We will continue the search tomorrow morning." They get in their police cars and drive away. Tears fill my eyes. I look over to see Finnick, and he is frozen in place, his green eyes filled with sadness. No. She is not dead. I take off into the woods.

"Katniss!" I scream. "Katniss!" I snap my eyes everywhere, looking desperately for a place the police didn't search. Then I find it. A huge, tall tree way off in the distance. Of course she would go there! She loves tall trees. She likes to climb them. My heart fills with hope as I take off towards the tree in the distance. Finnick calls after me, telling me its no point, all I can really hear is my panting as I sprint away. "Katniss!" I yell again. "Katniss!" I make it to the tree and look all around, my heart sinking when I find nothing.

"Kat?" I choke out softly, my eyes already filling with tears. "Where are you?" And just like that, I feel a small rustle in the grass. My head snaps over to see her lying in the tall grass, her eyes barely open. "Katniss!" I fling myself towards her, and tears fall from my eyes at the sight of her.

Her once pink lips are now a chilly shade of blue, her skin pale. Her hair is wet and sticking to her from the rain last night. A choked sob escapes me at the sight of her chest, deep, 6 inch claw marks slashing across.

"Peeta." she barely whispers. She reaches for me and I gently take her hand and gather her into my arms, and she collapses.

"Finnick!" I scream. "Finnick!" he is way in the distance, but I can see him taking off towards us. I turn my head back to Katniss, and see her panting. "Oh my god. This isn't happening. Katniss, stay with me love, stay with me!" I desperately say to her, but she just coughs. Finnick arrives.

"Oh my god." he says. "Oh, kitty kat." his eyes fill with tears and I gently scoop her up, and Finnick wraps a blanket around her. She begins shivering madly, panting like a tired dog. "Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Run, Peeta!" we instantly take off in a sprint, Katniss in my arms in bad condition, as Finnick already takes out his phone calling the hospital as he runs along. We get to the truck and Finnick flings in the drivers seat, while I sit in the back with Katniss in my lap. I feel myself pale as I watch her eyes roll in the back of her head.

"No, no, no. Stay with me, love, I'm right here. Look at me, Katniss. Open your eyes!" Tears stream down my face, Finnick speeding about 50 over the limit.

We scurry out of the car, Katniss in my arms, currently unconscious. Finnick rams through the hospital doors, and we race to the front desk.

"Help her!" he shouts. "Get her a room! Do something!" many bystanders stare at us and the blue girl in my arms. The receptionist is juggling papers and calls and she scowls at Finnick

"Sir, we are very busy. You can't just barge in. She will have to wait like everyone-"

"Open your eyes, lady, this is a fucking hospital, not a cold and flu doctors office! My friend here is dying while you take calls, so drop your fucking papers and get someone who knows what they are doing!" he roars. Just as the receptionist is about to reply, an angry doctor flies through the door, demanding what the commotion is about. His eyes immediately widen when he sees Katniss, and he runs behind the door. Seconds later someone snatches her from my arms and puts her on a gurney. About 6 doctors surround her as she is rushed back. I'm about to rush back with her when a doctor stops me.

"You can't go in there." he says sternly.

"Please! I love her! Let me be with her!" I beg, tears streaming down my face. Just then, Annie and Johanna burst through the door. They are quickly at my side, as well as Finnick.

"Let us in, dammit!" Finnick shouts.

"No. Strictly only immediate family is allowed." the man says, his voice still hard.

"We're the only family she's got." Annie says softly, looking sadly at the doctor. His face softens briefly before it is stern again, and he sighs.

"Alright. Actually, you can't go in there at this exact moment since she just is being worked on, I can't let you through any loophole on that. I suppose..." he sighs again. "You can go in, but not till they give me the full report."

"Full report?" I say.

"What is wrong with her." he says.

As if on command, a nurse steps out. "Is anyone here for Katniss Everdeen?" Finnick, Annie, Johanna and I quickly surround her. She clears her throat. "She is going to be okay." My heart lifts. "But she got pretty beat up. What exactly happened?" she says. I look to the floor, un responding. I don't think I should tell her what really happened.

"We, uh...we were camping, and Katniss got lost. We started looking for her, but it started pouring rain and we couldn't see anything, so we went back to the campsite and called the police." I lie, rubbing the back of my neck. She doesn't blink though, and continues talking.

"Well, I suppose that makes a lot of sense, considering her case. She has a very bad case of hypothermia. It is probably because she was in the cold rain with no protection for a while, out in the middle of nowhere. We also think she was attacked by some sort of animal, there being some deep scratch marks on her chest. Luckily, the scratches weren't_ too _deep, and those will recover ok too. Only one of them needed stitches. She also has a broken leg, but that will heal over time, too. She is a very, very lucky girl, though. You kids better be more careful next time." she says. "Would you like to see her?"

We all nod feverishly.

"Alright, one at a time, though. Hypothermia can cause major mental confusion, and we don't want to stress her out. One at a time."

They all turn to me.

**Katniss**

The first thing I can register is how weary I am. I can barely lift my arm. I try to lift my head, and I start coughing. A jab of pain screams in my chest. I moan before laying back down. Where am I? What happened? I close my eyes and try to remember what all has happened.

_Fire. As they lift me up over the flames, my world comes crashing down. I choke on the smoke in the air as I scream. Someone yanks Cato and Marvel away, and I fall to the ground with a thud. My eyes wide, my memories screaming in my head, I tuck my knees to my chest, feeling my eyes start to go hollow. I feel myself sucked deeper into darkness as I look up into the kind blue eyes. Suddenly everyone is here to hurt me. They want me into the fire. I have been tricked. Nobody loves me. No one is there. All I truly know is the evil and despicability of the hot fire. I have to get away. Flight is essential, but I must not let my fear show. I scramble to my feet, and dash with my unsteady feet to the tall grasses that holds who knows what. They call out for me, but I have to get away. From the fire. From Gale. From the evilness of the world. Nothing feels safe or familiar. I run and run and run, until I see the one thing that I know will never hurt me._

_A tree._

_The only thing in life I have ever seen true beauty in. Nature. Woods. I run to it, faster with every step, until someone trips me. I fly into the air and land on the ground with a thud. Panting heavily, I lift my head. I am right under the tree. I try to get up, so I can climb it, but my leg feels like it has been smashed. I scream in pain. I lay my head down and I feel tears slip from my eyes as the rain begins to fall. Why did I run? Why do I always run when I am scared to death? Why am I so timid and broken? I guess I deserve this. Gale is right. I am nothing. No one loves me. This was meant to be my fate, lying injured, cold and alone, like I deserve. I am trash. I am garbage. I feel myself slipping away when I hear it._

_A small rustle in the grass, a few meters away._

_"Help." I cough out softly. "Help."_

_I am greeted by a pair of vicious green eyes._

_A mutt._

_I forgot what they were called. But these mutts were created by the Capitol. Farmers and land owners purchase them, and set them free on their property. They are meant to hurt any intruders, and I guess I am a intruder._

_So this is it. This is my fate. To be ripped to shreds by a vicious mutt, out alone and cold in the rain, far away where no one can reach me. I try to get up, to scoot away, but my leg shrieks at me to stop. I only manage to stagger a few feet before the mutt pounces on me and I collapse to the ground with an agonized scream. It rips at my chest, his claws slowly raking my skin, making it as painful as possible. Only the Capitol would create something so mean and ruthless. I have no choice but to lay there in pain, my broken soul being eaten away. It lifts its paw and I close my eyes, waiting for the death blow, but it doesn't happen. It seems like it is almost...bored. It just walks away._

_That's it? It's not going to kill me? It's a mutt. It's designed to kill. I feel my head getting heavy, and my world goes black before I can register what's happening._

_The next thing I know, I'm awake._

_Barely awake._

_Barely alive._

_Voices call my name. I open my mouth, trying to call out to them, but my weary body has given up. I can't move. I can barely even breathe, let alone open my eyes. I turn my head, just the slightest, and there he is. The beautiful boy with blonde curls and blue eyes, looking desperately for the ugly, hollow shell of a person. He glances over and his eyes widen, and he calls my name as he rushes over to me. He lifts my head into his lap and he screams for Finnick, and then begins talking to me worriedly. I can barely make out a word he is saying. I hear 'stay', and 'love', and a few other things, but all I am focusing on is trying to say his name._

_"Peeta." I whisper. It's barely audible, but I think he caught it. The next thing I know I am being scooped up, and oddly, I can't feel any pain. Then I realize how cold I am. I am shaking violently, and breathing heavily. I am numb with cold. A blanket is placed around me, one that smells like Peeta. I try to burry myself in its warmth, but all I can do is close my eyes. I can't close my mouth, tiny, shivering pants are escaping rapidly. I can't breathe. I feel myself heaving, trying to take in air, and seeing streams of tears down Peeta's face as he holds me when we get in the truck. I black out once again._

I wake up gasping for breath. I rub my temples, trying to blink myself into focus. Okay. I am Katniss Everdeen. I am 19 years old. I was at a bonfire. Cato and Marvel held me over a fire. I ran away. I was attacked by a mutt. I blacked out. Peeta saved me. I blink again, feeling utterly confused. My thoughts are jumbled and I feel a little sick. The first thing that registers is how weary I am. I feel so weak I could just slip away, but I'm not going to let that happen. I try to lift my head, but that would be pointless because it would just plop down on the pillow again. I try to take in my surroundings.

I am in a hospital bed, and one of my legs is in a sling. My skin is pale. Very pale. There is a tube in my arm. I am all alone. I am wearing nothing but a thin hospital gown, and a thin blanket over me. It then registers how cold I am. I shiver violently, attempting to rub one of my arms with my hand. I eventually give up in weakness, helplessly laying on the bed. Then the door creaks open, and there he is.

Looking upset and distressed, but still handsome as ever. He walks over to my bed and sits down, and that's when his tears fall.

"I'm so s-sorry Katniss." he says, taking one of my hands in both of his. His bright blue eyes look broken as they stare into mine. "This is all my fault."

"No, Peeta, its not." I say, gaining back a little bit of strength. I rub my thumb over his hand. I never should have done this. I never should have freaked out and ran away.

"Yes it is!" he wails. "I know you hate fires. I-If I never would have p-pressured you to g-go, then none of this would have h-happened! This is all my f-fault. All my fault!" he cries, burying his face into his hands. "You should hate me right now." he sniffs.

"I could never hate you. You know why? Because I love you." I say softly, caressing his face. He stills.

"You do?"

"Yes, you idiot. I told you at the bonfire!" I say, laughing. "Of course I love you."

"I'm sorry, I guess it just hasn't sunk in yet." he sniffles. Suddenly, he brightens. "You love me!" He looks at me and grins ear to ear, pure happiness in his beautiful blue eyes. "You, you love me!" He begins laughing with joy and I roll my eyes but can't help but join in. He's such dork. Suddenly, he thrusts his lips onto mine, feverishly and happy. Utterly surprised, I respond after a couple of seconds and wrap my arms around him. I melt in the feeling of his warm, perfect lips on mine. How long has it been since we last kissed? I pull him closer and things start to get heated up. Just when I am about to moan, he pulls away, our foreheads touching.

"You love me." he whispers again. He closes his eyes and smiles softly.

"Yes." I whisper. "I do." I pull his face to mine again, and even after everything I went through yesterday, all of it becomes water under the bridge as I kiss this beautiful boy that I love so much.

**I'm baaack! I missed you guys! I hope you liked this chapter! Awww, she loves him. So cute. Sappy ending c: the M rated chapter will be coming up pretty soon ;) but until then, review and stay tuned! QUESTION OF THE WEEK:**

_**In the actual Hunger Games series, do you think Peeta was a virgin before he met Katniss?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**


	36. Chapter 33

**Hey guys! Okay, words cannot describe how sorry i am for taking so long to update. i have been so, so busy. and that is not a lie. i am currently on vacation, and i typed this entire chcapter on my iphone, but thats how much you guys mean to me. i didnt get many reviews on the last chapter, but Did you like the last chapter? Well, this one takes place a few days later. I hope you enjoy it! And I hope this extra long chapter makes up for the long wait! I'll get on the next one as soon as I can!**

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

**Katniss**

I walk to my locker with a heavy messenger bag around my shoulder. You have no idea how much of a pain in the ass it is to try to carry stuff around while on crutches. I am almost to my locker when I hear a loud

"HEY!"

It startles me so much I drop all my books on the ground. I groan. I am about to attempt to pick up the stuff when I am met with crossed arms and a frown, his floppy blonde hair falling into his frustrated eyes. Oh fucking fabulous. This talk again.

"What did I tell you about carrying stuff on your own?"

"Peeta, shut up. I'm on crutches, I'm not disabled." I roll my eyes.

"Yes! On crutches! With a broken leg! You can lose your balance and fall if you are carrying things, and we will have to take you to the hospital all over again!" he whines. "Plus, the teachers said I could be the one that carries around your stuff, so we are allowed to be a few minutes late to class. Why did you rush? Why didn't you let me go to your class to help you!" he complains. I huff, feeling my temper starting to rise.

"You were taking too long." I snap, crossing my arms. "I didn't _ask _you to carry around my shit." I grumble.

"I take pleasure in carrying your shit." he says. I can't help but snort, and he grins. "Come on. The gang is waiting for us in the cafeteria." he puts my stuff in my locker and kisses my cheek. I raise an eyebrow.

"The gang? Who are you, Scooby Doo?" I smirk.

"Your sentence rhymed!" he says, and I roll my eyes. He grins before adding, "You're a poet and you didn't even know it."

"Shut up, Peeta."

"Why? Don't make me cry!"

"You're an idiot."

"Sorry to make you mad, I hope your lunch is...rad."

"Shut up!" I laugh, and playfully hit him on the head with a book. He laughs. "You're weird."

"But you love me."

"Yes I do." I stop and lean up to give him a chaste kiss, which he happily returns.

Ever since what happened a few days ago, Peeta and I have grown closer and closer. We have moments like we just had more often, being playful and fun. But also serious and romantic moments. We haven't done anything really intimate, and I'm thankful for Peeta not pressing. He's been so cute the past few days, not letting me carry any of my books and staring down all the boys that glance at me. Even though it can get irritating, I still think its sweet and adorable. Nobody has ever cared for me that much.

We get to the cafeteria and see a table with Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Gloss, and Cashmere, and they all wave us over. Peeta sits at my side and takes my hand. I can't help but smile a little.

"Guys, this is serious!" Annie shrieks.

"What is it?" Peeta asks.

"What is it? WHAT IS IT?!" Annie pounds her fist on the table and I jump, it reminding me of something Gale did. I squeeze my eyes shut. Keep it together, Katniss. Peeta must sense this because he squeezes my hand and kisses my cheek. I relax.

"The Ball! It's been POSTPONED!" She shrieks.

"My gosh, Annie. Its just a stupid ball." I roll my eyes.

"Just a stupid ball? _Just a stupid ball?" _She begins laughing, and I'm starting to think she is losing her mind.

"Annie, just relax and tell us what happened." Cashmere says. I'm surprised she isn't flipping out as well. Annie huffs and closes her eyes, trying to calm herself down.

"Alright. The principal decided that he would make it a tradition that there would be a CU ball King and Queen. So instead of the Ball being next week, its going to be next month. That way, people have time to campaign to be the king or queen." she huffs. "I think its ridiculous."

"Seriously Annie? I thought you would be one of the girls to run for queen!" I say. She looks at me as if I have just slapped her in the face.

"Of course I wouldn't, Katniss! I think kings and queens are a terrible idea for any event. Nobody does it for the good deeds the winners do. Nowadays its more like a beauty contest. Just breaking hearts and lowering people's self esteem." She sighs. "I don't want to be a part of that." I smile at her. I sort of forgot Annie had that sweet, caring side to her. Lately I have just been seeing the girly and high matinence side. "I'm still upset we will have to wait a whole month." she says.

"Hey, look at the bright side!" Peeta chimes in. "By then, Katniss will have that stupid leg cast off. And until then, you can continue looking for a dress for her." he turns to me and grins. I scowl.

"Fuck you, Peeta." I stab a peach on my plate. "This fork will go in you, next." He laughs and takes my fork away.

"Hey! I need that for my pears!" I complain.

"Eat it with your fingers."

"That's disgusting."

"No, _that_ is disgusting." he points to Gloss shoving a hot dog in his mouth, and all eyes turn to him.

"What?" he says, his mouth full and cheeks turning pink. I snort and begin eating again.

"Boys." Cashmere shakes her head. "I think they're only instincts are to drink, eat, and play video games."

"And fuck." Finnick says. I scowl.

Lunch goes by fast, everything slowly returning back to normal. Prim is at Greasy Sae's again for daycare, and we got back from our spring break. The air is still a little tense from the events that happened a few days ago, but I think everyone is just trying to forget. What else can we do?

Before we know it, the bell rings and I have special weaponry next, otherwise known as gym. For some reason, this school is huge on weaponry, and its a required class. I don't know why. But, you see fighters and knife throwers all across the district itching to get into this school. Most of the kids here aren't here for the weapon training, but for the excellent academics. But really, special weaponry is the same thing as gym class you would see in a high school. All it is is practicing whatever special defense you are good at for the first 20 minutes, and then it turns to a basic P.E. class. Even though I think its pointless and a waste of time, I like it. It gives me a break from packing in all that stupid knowledge. And a chance to practice target shooting is always nice.

"Ready to go?" Peeta takes my hand and helps me up, while I position my crutches. I am lucky enough to have special weaponry with Peeta, Finnick, and Johanna. It makes the last hour of the class less excruciatingly boring. But today, after the first 20 minutes, I have to sit out because of this stupid broken leg.

We get to the gym, otherwise known as the 'Arena' some people gave it the nickname years ago. Finnick, Peeta, Johanna and I part separate ways to go to the boys and girls changing rooms.

"Check it out." Johanna cackles. "Brutus is here early."

"IN YOUR FACE!" Brutus screams as he punches a punching bag. I begin laughing.

"Ah, give him a break." I chuckle. "I think he's...emotionally unstable." We look over to see him apparently having a deep conversation with one of the dumb bells. Johanna and I slowly make our way to the locker room. "Why do they let him come to this school?" I murmur.

"He may be a wack job, but he's one of the best fighters there is." Johanna says. He then picks up a spear and vigorously stabs a mannequin over and over. Creeped out, I leave it at that.

Johanna and I quickly change, though I really think there is no point in me changing into gym clothes.

"Oh, great." Johanna huffs. "It's fucking running day. After training practice, its hurdles and pointless meter dashes for lucky fucking me. You otta' be happy you have to sit out." she scowls. I grin.

"Wipe that smile off your face, brainless. Annie wants to go dress shopping as soon as possible with you." my grin immediately drops and she smirks as she jogs towards the axe station. I scowl as I make my way towards the bows and arrows.

"You know, you're a lot prettier when you smile." a low whisper purrs in my ear. I turn around and am about to slap Finnick in the face when I back tread in surprise when I am met with blue eyes. Peeta laughs.

"Go to your weights, Peeta." I sigh. He frowns.

"What's wrong?" he asks softly.

"Nothing. Now go show Cato how to throw a 180 pound weight." I say, trying to sound optimistic. I fail miserably, and Peeta raises his eyebrows. "Peeta, I'm fine." I say and pick up an arrow. He eyes me suspiciously but doesn't press. He finally goes to his weights station. I sigh and pick up an arrow, using all my negative energy to hit the target. I release, and the arrow burrows itself deeply in the dead center of the target. I can't stop the small smile that comes to my face.

"Everdeen, you busy?" I hear the familiar voice of our instructor, Atala. I turn to her and shake my head. "Good. I haven't seen you shoot moving targets." she smiles, and I furrow my brow. What is she leading to?

She walks to the archery station and opens some kind of cabinet I never noticed before, and pulls out a large duffel bag.

"Get your arrow, ready." she says. She then reaches into the bag, pulls out some sort of fake bird, and tosses it into the air. I shoot it through the eye without question. She tosses another, and another, increasing speed. Eventually there are about 5 stuffed birds in the air at the same time, and I shoot them all through the eye. I am beginning to find this actually pretty fun. She reaches into the bag and I eagerly wait for the bird to be thrown up. She throws it and I shoot, and I notice its so quiet all you can hear is the thump as the bird hits the ground. I slowly lower my bow and look around.

Everyone is staring at me.

Finnick looks like his jaw is about to hit the ground, his trident falling from his hand with a clank. Johanna shakes her head with a small smile, her eyebrow raised as if to say, "Where did you learn that, brainless?" Peeta has his arms crossed with a huge smile on his face, and everyone else is staring with their eyes wide or their mouth agape. I find a blush creeping to my cheeks, and I shyly look over to Atala who flashes me a smile.

"I think that's enough for today, Everdeen. Great job." she pats my back, and I grab my crutches and make my way towards the bench to sit out for the rest of class. The noise returns to the room and Atala begins instructing everyone else on what to do. Finnick isn't listening.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" he mouths to me. A small smile creeps onto my face and I shrug. "Well that was amazing." he mouths again. I feel myself blushing and grinning, and I curse myself for it. I drop my gaze to the ground, but I can't drop the feeling of giddiness. I guess its because I'm not used to this. Nobody has ever really praised me for anything in a long, long time. It feels nice.

I spend the next 20 minutes watching the class and my friends. Peeta is so strong. I knew he was strong, but not _this _strong. He picks up the heaviest weight in front of him and hurls it 80 feet with ease. I feel myself smiling as he breathes heavily watching the weight fly. His gaze meets mine, and he must see my expression because he blushes. I laugh. He moves on to some camouflage station and I turn my gaze to Finnick.

He is so talented with that trident that it almost scares me. He handles it with ease, piercing every target right in the chest. Coming from district four, they handle tridents a lot. But on fish. I guess I didn't really think that it could be a deadly weapon for killing people, as well.

And Johanna. Shit, she's good. She's lethal with those axes.

Remind me not to be around her when she gets angry.

I sigh and fiddle with my phone for the rest of class, bored to tears. Eventually _that _dies, and I huff and reach into a small bag I have been carrying around. All I can find to entertain me is a pencil and a dull eraser. I find myself fixating on viciously stabbing the eraser.

"Having fun, there?" With a grunt I stab the eraser one last time before looking up. He holds out his hand and I take it, him pulling me up with ease. He pulls he in for a quick kiss and I play with his messy curls. "You know..." he says seductively. "I never knew how sexy stabbing a poor eraser could be." I immediately pull away and scowl, and he laughs.

"Go paint yourself some more, Peeta." I say.

"If you haven't noticed, class is over. I guess you were too busy stabbing a helpless eraser."

"I'll stab you next."

He laughs before kissing my cheek and jogging to the boy's locker room. I scowl at my crutches. Fuck this. I snatch them and position them under my arms before hobbling to the girl's locker room and changing.

"That was some real shooting out there, Everdeen." Johanna joins me, helping me pull my shirt over my head. Dammit, its so hard to keep balance with this stupid leg.

"Thanks. You about gave me a heart attack with those axes." I say. She cackles before pulling her own shirt on. A comfortable silence follows until she breaks it again.

"So what's the deal with you and Mellark? You seen his cock yet?"

I choke. On air.

"Wh-what?" I gulp, trying to regain my balance. What the fuck, Johanna?

"Shit, seriously? You haven't done anything? With those blue eyes, he's like the ultimate panty dropper. Surprised he hasn't dropped yours yet. His cock is huge." she smirks.

A mad blush takes over my cheeks, and then realization hits me, and my cheeks become red with anger. "How would you know that?!" I snap, crossing my arms. She snickers.

"Aww. Kitty is getting jealous. Anyway, once, when he was drunk, he got dared to go streaking through the town at like 4 in the morning. He was _really _drunk, so he did it. Next morning he about threw his phone at the wall from all the girls that were calling him. It was hilarious." she says.

"Stop. Stop talking." I say, putting my hands over my ears.

"Uhg, Katniss. You're so fucking pure."

"What? I'm not pure!" I blurt.

"Mmhmm, okay. You know, that boy could get whoever he wants. I wouldn't keep _him _waiting._" _she says. And she swiftly walks out, and I sit down, trying to process all the information she just gave me.

Is Peeta expecting this? Sex? Now? No. I can't do it. I'm not ready for this. I feel myself beginning to panic, timid Katniss beginning to come out, and I would probably run away if it weren't for these stupid crutches. I shake my head. Pull yourself together, Katniss. But is what Johanna said true? What if he gets bored with me, and just decides to go to other girls behind my back? Would he do that? Surely he wouldn't do that. Would he?

I don't realize till now that I have been walking and thinking at the same time, and almost scream when I see Peeta standing in front of me.

"Woah, Kat, what's wrong? You look like a deer in the headlights." he says.

"What? Nothings wrong. Who said anything about anything being wrong? I'm fine!" I say, and curse myself. Why can't I lie easily? He raises an eyebrow and opens his mouth to talk, but I cut him off.

"I gotta get to class. Better hurry, or I'll be late!" I scamper as quickly as I can to health class on these crutches. Peeta could easily catch up with me, but he stands dumbfounded in the middle of the hallway. Why am I such a fuck up?

I walk into health class in a pissy mood, and Finnick's pervert comments aren't making it any better.

"Fuck off, Finnick." I hiss, almost tripping on my crutches sitting down.

"Woah, take it easy, Kitty Kat! Don't want to wear yourself out." he smirks, and I hit him with one of my crutches.

"Ouch!" he says in his girly manner, and I can't help but snicker. I see Peeta walk into the class, and my face turns beet red and I can't meet his eye. Finnick gives me a funny look, and I point to Johanna. He immediately grins. "So Johanna gave you her _talk_, huh?" Finnick says, licking his lips. I groan and put my head on the desk. Suddenly I can't take it. I have to talk to someone about this.

"Finnick, what do I do?!" I beg, leaning close. "I can't do that. I'm not ready. And I'm a stupid fuck up who can't do anything right!" I cry, throwing my head in my hands. I hate thinking about sex. It reminds me of what Gale did to me, seeming so long ago now. I shake my head. This is a different time, and I have got to get my head out of the past. Panic rises in my chest. I don't want sex. I really don't want it. Not yet.

"Calm down, Kat." he rests his hand on my back. "Peeta isn't like that. He isn't going to force you into anything." he says, giving me a look that tells me he remembers what I told him about Gale. "And Peeta isn't exactly the type of guy that would want that this early in a relationship."

"Of course he does Finnick! You both are like the fucking sex gods of this school! He knows that he could get anyone, but he settled on the ugly, emotionally unstable bitch who is too terrified to do anything." I cry. I look to the ground, lost in what to do.

"Katniss." Finnick says in a hard, un Finnick voice that he doesn't use often. I slowly look up into his eyes. His expression is hard, and a little frusterated. "Katniss, don't you ever say anything like that about yourself again. I love you like a sister. But even if I loved you in the way Peeta does, then I sure as hell would wait forever to get some with you. You are beautiful, smart, witty, and strong, and Peeta knows it. He would wait a lifetime for you." he says. I sniff.

"Thanks, Finnick." I say, a small smile creeping on my face, even though I don't really believe what he said is true.

"Come here." he says, opening his arms. I gladly accept and give him a hug.

"What's wrong?" Peeta says, his blue eyes full of concern. I break away from Finnick and take his hand.

"Nothing's wrong. I...just, umm..."

"She just misses her family." Finnick says. I clear my throat and nod, and he takes me into his arms. I burrow my face in his chest, inhaling the scent of cinnamon and dill. And that reassures me that this boy would never push me into anything.

Before we know it class is starting, and Peeta gives me a small kiss before going to his seat in the front of the class. I take mine towards the middle.

"Ok class, today we are going to discuss the reproduction unit." the teacher blabs on. Great. Just what I need. A talk about sex when its the thing that is terrifying me the most right now. I tune out and almost fall asleep, until I hear my name being called.

"Katniss!"

"Huh?"

"Do you mind if I use your name in a demonstration?"

"I...uh, what?"

"Excellent! So class, lets say Katniss and Peeta wanted to have a baby. What would have to happen?"

My eyes go wide and Peeta turns red as a cherry as the class bursts into laughter. I cover my face with my hands. Why me? Why me and Peeta? The anxiety of the whole subject threatens to swallow me whole, and I have to take a deep breath to calm myself. I put my face in my hands as one of my classmates gets called on.

"Well, basically, they would have to have sex."

"Very good! That's a start, but theres much, much more to it. We are going to go through some of the more complex stuff today." the teacher says. I sigh, trying to control my anger and embarrassment. The feeling of anxiety and nervousness about sex rises in me again, and I can't focus. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to get a rather horrifying memory out of my head, but it won't budge.

_"Get on the ground, Catnip."_

_"Wh-what?" I say, trying to cover my new black eye._

_"I said get on the fucking GROUND!" I whimper and do as I'm told, and Gale forces some kind of pill into my mouth. My vision goes foggy and I can't think straight. I feel someone hover over me, and feel my pants being ripped from my body._

_"Wh-what are you doing?" I slur, getting more frustrated that I can barely talk and that my limbs are becoming numb. I feel something being thrusted into my mouth, but now I can barely see. I have no idea what it is. All I am aware of is Gale's loud groan. I cough as the object goes deeper into my mouth, and I begin to gag. I try to take the object out of my mouth but find my arms are tied down. I turn to the side, trying to breathe._

_"You filthy bitch. You are useless. Now I'm going to make this as painful as possible for you." I breathe heavily, trying to scream, as my panties are ripped from me as well. I then become aware of what his intentions are, even though my thoughts are hazy. He rips into me showing no mercy, and a scream of pain reaches my lips. It becomes worse as he rams into me, my body being crushed and beaten over and over again as he slams down on me. Eventually he groans and pulls out, and looks me dead in the eye and grins._

_"You're a pretty good fuck. Now get out of my sight."_

My head comes out of the clouds and I am aware I am panting heavily, my eyes wide. My hands are sweating and I feel like I am about to throw up.

"Miss Everdeen!"

"Wh-what?" I say, now after my panic mode. This is when the trembling settles in.

"Are you alright?" the teacher frowns at me, and I find I can't speak. Hell, I can barely breathe.

"Y-yes." I say. "I think I just need some fresh air." I lie.

"Alright. Why don't you step out for a few minutes?" I nod and hustle out. peeta gives me a worried expression and I walk out. I get to the bathroom and lock myself in a stall, currently a heaving mess, and sink to the ground.

What am I going to do?

**and that's chapter 33! I hope you liked it! Next chapter is coming soon! PLEASE REVIEW! QUESTION OF THE WEEK:**

Which Hunget Games death made you cry the most?


End file.
